


Outlast 1 (Mobian Version)

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Horror, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 84,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a co-op story between me and TME (Twilight Master Emerald) on a parody of the game, Outlast, featuring some of our DDS characters. Plot will be the same with some twists. Also there will be some lemons. Good and dark ones. No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome but anything negative will be removed. (Also FYI, this was a late Halloween fic, so sorry.)





	1. Horrifying Start

**You see a moon high in the sky that's over a graveyard as bats fly in the night.**

**It's foggy and you hear a cat hisses at you till you reached two grave markers with two names that read…**

**Atomsk the Pirate King and Twilight Master Emerald.**

**A moment later, TME's grave rumbled before a ghostly version of TME appeared from the grave with a zone out look before he looked to the readers and said this with a grin on his face a moment later and a ghostly echo was heard as well from him.**

"**Hello everyone, and welcome to the Halloween special chapter that I'm giving Atomsk, its based on the Outlast Series, the games to be exact, and this is the first one with the insane asylum… but with some twists that will be explained soon before the story even starts, and just for the record, Atomsk has no idea about the Outlast series so if anyone wants to flame anyone, Flame me for my ideas… then again I'm already a ghost with my body in the grave so I doubt anyone could do anything to me now… well… aside from exorcisms but no one is like that here… at least I think… anyway where is Atomsk?, is he stuck in the grave or is he trying to be a zombie?" TME said when he looked at Atomsk's grave with a raised eyebrow.**

**That's when TME heard footsteps before he heard a voice.**

"**Hey TME. Sorry for that. Was trying to get a good look."**

**TME looked at Atomsk before he got a half lidded look on his face at what he saw.**

**Turns out, Atomsk looked like… himself except he was wearing the Captain Barbossa costume from POTC.**

"**So… you cursed to be a skeleton in moonlight or no?, I mean first off your grave man… and second… I am a freaking ghost again like in SOI, and third, why a pirate?, I get the halloween theme but we are doing a story with an insane asylum… also as a bonus… my body is really buried for this…" TME said while he continues to give Atomsk a half lidded look while the clouds were hiding the moon at the moment.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he spoke up.**

"**So is mine…" He said before the clouds moved and surprisingly Atomsk was indeed a skeleton but was also ghost like as well.**

**TME sweatdrops when he saw that before he said this.**

"**Well considering I'm handling the main stuff for the intro, want to jump in by giving the differences from the game and this story?" TME said while he reclined in the air.**

**Atomsk shrugged before he spoke up to the readers.**

"**Well I personally have not played the game but that hasn't stopped me before. Anyway difference here is that instead of one main character, there's two now normally you all would think that my OC, Cedric and TME's OC, Emerald would be in this. Well… yes but they are not the main heroes. That title goes to our two favorite heroine… Maite and Azure. TME and I figure that these two deserve the limelight. But don't worry, Emerald and Cedric are in it but… we have different ideas for them hehe." Atomsk said before he chuckles evilly.**

**TME chuckles as well before he got a serious look on his face.**

"**Still, this is not a happy go lucky story, it contains gore, serious amounts of violence, and Dark lemons here and there, some are light, but mainly dark, and all the characters are mobian shaped but they do not have their powers, Emerald here, who's mobian species can be decided later, Cedric, who is iconally a Wolf Mobian, Azure, cat, and Maite, Hedgehog, are not super powered beings nor are they hardened fighters, Azure and Maite may have some combat experience with self defense at least but all in all, like Outlast, the best course of action is to run since the psychopaths there are not only out for blood, but some maybe out for Booty Argh, and considering that Atomsk never saw anything in the Asylum… well… should be a good horror for all." TME said before making a stereotypical Pirate noise but grins evilly at all the sights he and Atomsk would go over… hehehe…**

**Atomsk sweatdrops but also chuckled before the two stopped when they saw this car pull up.**

**TME then said this when the car was getting closer.**

"**Well everyone… here are our two leading Ladies… wish them luck… they will need it… now to get out of sight." TME said before he flew into the ground with his body which left Atomsk alone.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he looks at the readers before he spoke up.**

"**See you at the outro." He said before he flew into his grave as well.**

**A moment later, the car zoomed by while the camera followed the car and went inside to officially start the story while the radio was heard.**

* * *

**?/?/ Azure, Maite**

"...department of agriculture Commissioner Salazar said changing weather patterns were to blame for livestock behavior and encourage ranchers and breeders to attend this weekend's seminar on Beula Avenue in Pueblo… and if you're out late tonight you may see some low-flying helicopters near Silverthorne and Leadville… seems the Arapaho park services will be spraying for an infestation of boxelder bugs…" The radio said before low static was heard on the Radio while the driver, a black furred feline who looked to be in her 20's, Azure Solaria, an experienced Detective with a couple years under her belt, she had perfect proportions but was on the petite side while she wore a trench coat to keep the chill at bay while the rest of her outfit was a black long sleeved shirt with a red flame icon in the center, black jeans with red linings, and red and black shoes in case she needed to run anywhere and not trip on her own feet, she had different colored eyes, one red, one green while her fur seemed to shimmer even in the darkness.

She was giving a lift to her best friend Maite Upshur to the Mount Massive Asylum based on some info that Maite got from a mysterious sender.

The main reason that she was even coming was to protect Maite, Maite may not be a damsel in distress, but she heard of some rumors that the Psychopaths there were much more dangerous than the normal inmates in other loony bins and put her foot down when Maite wanted to go alone, it was either she come along or she would confiscate her laptop, she did it before when Maite wanted to try and get some scoops that gave Azure serious warning bells and refused to listen but Maite seemed determined with this one so she tagged along weather she liked it or not.

The Car that Azure drove managed to get up to a sign that showed that they were at Mount Massive asylem before Asure pulled in and parked when she saw that the guard post was empty and the gate was lowered before Azure reached up and turned on the interior lights before she looked to her right at Maite and said this

"Got everything Maite?, the files with the information, the two cameras with the night vision and plenty of batteries?" Azure said while the camera turned to Maite to see what she looked like in detail.

Maite was a pink hedgehog with nice figure but looks like she works out.

She has hazel colored eyes, while she wears a brown work jacket, unzipped, to reveal a white blouse shirt tucked into a brown skirt that is mid hip. She is also wearing dark blue sneakers.

"Yup got everything. Thanks again for coming with me Azure."

Azure smiles before she said this.

"No worries, and lets see the file while you double check things, I want to take a gander at that file again before we leave it here." Azure said while she held her hand out for the file.

Maite nods at the dark feline before she pulls out the paper, which appears to be a copy from a email before she shows Azure what it said.

Azure then got a good look at it while Maite double checked everything.

_September 17, 2018 _ **(A/N:actual date in game is 2013 but changed it for personal reasons.)**

_From: _ _ 1026011075 _

_To: _ _ Maiteupshur _

_Subject: TIP / Illegal Activity at Murkoff\_

_Psychiatric Systems_

_You don't know me. Have to make this quick._

_They might be monitoring._

_I did 2 weeks of software consult at MURKOFF_

_Psychiatric system' Facilities in Mount_

_Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much_

_breaking right now but seriously, fuck those_

_guys._

_Terrible things happening there. Don't_

_understand it. Don't believe half the things I_

_saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going_

_too deep, finding something that had been_

_waiting for them in the mountain. People are_

_being hurt and Murkoff is making money._

_It needs to be exposed._

Azure then took out her phone and took a picture of the file for just in case before she passed the paper back to Maite and pockets her phone.

Maite decides to do the same as she took a pic of the letter just in case before grabbing the items she brought before looking at Azure and asked this.

"Ready?"

Azure nods before she got one of the cameras from Maite before the duo exit the car and start walking to the asylum.

Azure made sure that her camera was working while they walked and checked the night vision real quick before she said this to Maite.

"So, think the info is legit Maite?, for all we know, this could be a wild goose chase, not insulting your contacts but why not give you the info personally?, unless they were not able to and things could be more dangerous than we realize, not too late to turn back you know." Azure said while she lowered the camera and turned it off to save power.

Maite had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"Maybe, but this person, whoever they are, went out of their way to email me this personally. So right now… we need to go and find that proof. Hopefully we meet the person that sent this email."

"Maybe, for now, let's get inside first, hopefully security is light." Azure said before she went to the side door and pushed it open when the front gate was closed, looked too heavy to be moved by her and Maite so the duo was lucky that the side gate was unlocked before they both saw the asylum in full view and got chills up their spines when it looked creepier up close.

Maite was using the camera to record her and Azure's surroundings before she took out a notepad after pausing the camera and starts to write this down.

"_September, 2018, 8pm_

_As soon as Azure and I stepped through the gate, we immediately felt some chills. The moment I saw the asylum,... the sight already made me sick. Pretty sure Azure felt that as well._

_Mount Massive Asylum was originally shut down in 1971 due to a mid scandal and Government conspiracy. Then in 2009, it gets reopened when Murkoff of Murkoff Psychiatric Systems took ownership of that place under the guise of a charitable organization._

_Cell phone reception cut off abruptly a mile out. More like a jammer than a lost signal._

_The Murkoff Corporation has a long track record of disguising profit as charity… but never on American soil._

_Whatever they're looking for in this place or what they're doing to the people inside must big important._

_Hopefully whatever proof we'll find will finally put those bastards behind bars forever."_

Azure saw Maite do that and just waits for her to finish, Maite said it helps her think if she can look back on past notes and Azure didn't have any issue with that, she did have notes on past cases before so not like she can complain.

When Maite finished, the duo contine with Azure using her camera's zoom function to look around before jolting when she saw a figure in a window before said figure ran off for some reason and looked to Maite if she saw what she saw, the person was fast after all.

Maite gave a Azure a firm nod meaning she did saw that.

Azure then starts to lead her hedgehog friend up to the building and got confused when she saw armored cars parked out front.

"What the?... why are these here?" Azure said when she approached one and looked around, it seems no one was anywhere out front except for the two of them…

"Don't know… but seeing the person by window running means that they needed extra support." Maite said.

"Either that or it's a Psycho on the loose, last chance to turn back, seems this may be much more dangerous than we thought if these things are here, or are you and I going to have to… convince some people in there to just let us walk on in without issue?, I remember that incident when I had to… bargain with those guards that day because you sprained your ankle and got caught with some top secret info… never thought my fur would be clean again after those 6 guys had their way with me..." Azure said before shuddering while she tapped a knuckle to one side of the vehicle and the metal made a dull thud noise each time, definitely not some kind of fake looking armored car.

Maite, though blushed, did felt bad before she spoke up.

"I remember… still felt bad about that. But it won't happen like last. Although… if we do get caught, I'll offer myself this time."

Azure just rolled her eyes before she said this.

"You lost your V-Card to that toy that you had and I think that one fling with that guy who was a scumbag after we found out he was cheating on you and made him pay… or I did when I found some very… interesting dirt on him… and I'm pretty sure you would have trouble keeping up if more than one guy or gal appeared, so just let me handle the dirty work, I'm the detective here who gets down and dirty when it needs to be… though considering what you said… still sure about going in?, could be worse than we thought if these things are here." Azure said while smiling at Maite near the end when she was concerned for her friend.

Maite smiles at Azure before she spoke up.

"I know you're concerned Azure, and I appreciate this. Though we come this far, we just need to get enough info so we can put this shadowy organization behind bars for whatever twisted thing they're doing."

Azure just sighs before chuckling before she said this.

"Alright, but the moment we find anything dangerous, we bolt alright?, no amount of info is worth our lives, live to fight again another day right?" Azure said before she walked up to the front door and tried to open it before blinking when the doors wouldn't open.

"Oh great… looks like we'll have to find another way in." Azure said before she looked to Maite and shrugged when things were already looking complicated before she starts to walk down the stairs.

Maite followed suit before a moment later, after the duo passed the vehicles, they came upon another gate that appears to be locked.

However, Maite noticed something on the bottom of the gate before she made Azure looked down.

Turns out, part of the gate was… warped inwards somehow before Azure said this.

"Well… either that was some kind of accident or some Psycho really wanted out." Azure said before she kneels down and crawled under the gate, and thanks to her cat like nature, she did it gracefully while her ass swayed to and fro, and while the coat and pants hid it, Azure's ass had a well toned defined shape to it.

Maite blushes when she saw that before, after waiting for Azure to pass through, the pink hedgehog followed after.

Though thanks to her more shapely form, she had a slight issue when her ass bumped into the bent part but all in all, she made it pretty well… though Azure saying this did cause some worry.

"Er… Maite… you may have some trouble getting inside… me… yeah… but… remind me… how good of a jumper are you?, and how well are you with heights?" Azure said while she points to the building for some reason.

Maite blinks before she looks to where Azure is looking before seeing that there was some some obstacles by some windows before Maite sees it leading up to an open window before she spoke up.

"Yeah I see what you mean."

Azure rubbed the back of her head again before she said this.

"Well we better get going, I'll go on ahead and support you." Azure said before she ran up to the ladder and like her feline nature would show, she easily jumped up the ladder with graceful movements and ran across the boards and jumped a gap before Azure stopped to wait for Maite to follow when Azure stopped at a wall like area that she and Maite would have to climb.

Maite took a deep breath before she jumped up and grabbed the first bar she could get on the ladder before climbing up and follows Azure while being careful before she was with the dark feline on top and at the wall to the final level of the obstacle.

"Alright, want me to jump up and pull you up or try and have you climb it while I push you up?, or give you a boost with my hands for your foot?" Azure said while she gave Maite those options.

Maite had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this.

"Give me a boost."

Azure nods before she got in front of the wall, turned to Maite, and bent down a bit while cupping her fingers together for Maite to step on so she could give Maite a boost.

Maite nods at Azure before she walks forward and brings her right foot and Azure's hands.

A moment later, Azure gave Maite a lift when Maite jumped and Maite was able to get half of her body up onto the final level while Azure looked up and said this with a half lidded look.

"Red panties Maite?, and they look like they were made for some sexy time in the bedroom… I think I can see through them as well... you either got a mixup when we were leaving in a hurry or were you thinking of seducing anyone here to get what you need?" Azure said with a grin on her face while not giving any ill intent with that.

Maite blushes brightly when she heard that before the pink hedgehog said this.

"D-Didn't have time to look while getting dress but if you're liking what you're seeing then I might use that to our advantage." She said while teasing a bit.

Azure blushed brightly from that before she chuckles and said this.

"Alright, but later since we need to get inside first." Azure said before she hopped up to the top while Maite slowly pulled herself up and Azure went on ahead again when she saw that Maite had gotten a hold of part of the wood and got up fully, though Azure missed the expression on Maite's face when she went on ahead.

Maite blinks in surprise before she had this thought while blushing.

'_Did she say what I think she said?'_

However that question went unanswered while Azure called to Maite.

"Hey Maite, come on slowpoke, your story remember?" Azure said to tease Maite a bit to get her in gear.

Maite blinked before she chuckled and said this.

"Hang on I'm coming." She said.

Azure just chuckled at that before she and Maite were in front of the window which was high up for Maite again.

Azure then jumped in the lit room so she could pull in Maite this time before her fur around her head poofed when the lightbulb in the room shattered and Maite lost sight of Azure thanks to her fur.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Azure cursed when she could feel her heart beating in her chest.

That's when Maite spoke up.

"Azure?" She called.

Azure took a moment to breathe before her sense of smell… picked up blood… and a lot of it.

"Maite… I smell a fuck ton of blood in here, better brace yourself if things already went up shit creek." Azure said to warn Maite while she turned to the window and held a hand out for Maite to take.

Maite blinked when she heard that before she grabbed the dark feline's hand so she can see the blood.

Azure then pulled her up but because of how dark it was, Maite couldn't see anything before the duo activate the night vision on the cameras before their eyes widen when they saw a lot of blood on the carpets and plenty of overturned stuff as well.

"W-What the hell happen here?" Maite said as she saw the blood and tossed furniture in the room.

Azure narrowed her eyes before she said this.

"Not sure… better try and keep quiet while we continue… my gut is telling me that things are going to get worse if we stick around here…" Azure said before she kneels down a bit before she heads to the door on the other end of the room.

Maite breathes a bit before she follows Azure while keeping quiet.

When the duo exit the room, things didn't look any better with stuff blocking parts of the hallway, though it looked like the doors were accessible which caused Azure to gesture for Maite to follow her into the room in front of them while she leads the way.

Maite follows while being on guard and keeping quiet.

However… to the duo's confusion… no one was in the room here, it was spacious, but no one was there… and Azure didn't hear anything at all which caused her to say this when she stood up fully.

"Strange… I get that we just entered… but we're is the staff, the patients, or even the guys driving the armored cars?" Azure said while she and Maite walk through the room… right before the TV turns on and a monstrous roar was heard which put Azure on guard though Maite had a more… drastic reaction since Azure was next to her.

"GAH!" Maite yelps after hearing that roar.

Azure jolts from that before giving Maite an audible shush before she said this.

"_Quiet!, Are you trying to get us noticed!?" _Azure whispered before she rushed to the door in front of them and cracked it so that she could listen in case anyone came running their way…

Maite took a moment to breathe before she follows Azure and whispers this.

'_Sorry the tv spooked me. Besides they didn't notice when you scream.'_

Azure rubbed the back of her head before she said this when she didn't hear anything.

"True, but I didn't scream at the top of my lungs, anyway… I don't hear anything so let's get going, been here for a few minutes already and I miss my heated seats." Azure said before she opened the door and carefully looks around just in case and gestures for Maite to follow.

Maite follows before a moment later, her eye blinks in surprise at what she saw.

She saw more junk blocking the way, but there was space between some of the junk to squeeze through, would be simple for Azure to squeeze through, though Maite would have to be careful, though the sight of blood on the other side did get her attention… seems that room wasn't the only place to be bloody… just what happened here?

Maite groaned when she felt uncomfortable as she tries to slide through some junk.

Though she did get through, her ass and breasts rubbed against the two wall like openings lightly before Maite got through with Azure following suit a moment later with greater ease.

"You alright Maite?" Azure said while she pats Maite on the back.

"Y-Yeah." Maite said though blushing from having her ass and breasts squeezed from the tight space.

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Well take a moment to calm yourself and keep a look out, I'll look in this room here for anything we can use, I'll stay in sight thanks to it being so small." Azure said before she walked into an open room that looks like a small office, no way Maite could miss her with how small the room was.

Maite took a moment to calm herself as she waits for Azure while keeping look out as she records the condition of the hallway.

A minute later, Azure came back and said this.

"Found a battery, fits the Cameras, better keep our eyes open for others." Azure said before she gestures for Maite to follow again.

Maite nods to Azure before she follows the dark feline down.

A moment later, Azure saw another door leading to another room but also saw some blood with bloody shoe prints leading away from the duo.

Azure then decided to look in the room for now and Maite followed her this time.

Thanks to the light of the room, or from the light in the hall to be exact, the duo saw another empty office while a file with a couple pages were inside of it.

Maite picks up the file before she opens it and sees this piece of before she starts reading what it said.

"_MURKOFF PSYCHIATRICS SYSTEMS_

_PROJECT: WALRIDER_

_Mount Massive CO_

_Case Number: 174_

_Patient Initials: WPH, "Billy"_

_Consolation Dated: 2012. 10. 14_

_Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2009. 04. 12_

_Patient Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Observing Physician: Dr. Carl Houston (DBNR)_

_THERAPY STATUS:_

_Patient claims to have progressed to self-direct lucid dream states. MORPHOGENIC ENGINE activity observed at unprecedented scale. Continuing stage 4 hormone schedule._

_DIAGNOSTICS:_

_Spirometry revealed no bronchial accumulation._

_Hematocrit centrifuge again failed to separate erythrocytes. Highly worrisome._

_MRI revealed arhythmic REM/ NREM cycle. Laughter in NREM._

_INTERVIEW NOTES:_

_Billy asked about the status of his mother's against Murkoff and the asylum. This represents a catastrophic breach in security, despite Billy's claims that he discovered the truth "in the blood of the dreams of Doctor Trager."_

_(Note: only one Trager on company records, one Richard Trager, is an executive from M.R.D.)_

_ALL orderlies and security personnel must be questioned and video security improved to include analytical biometrics._

_MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS PROTECT WALRIDER_

_Mount Massive CO."_

Azure while she listened had a raised eyebrow at what she heard to say this.

"Project Walrider?, Morphogenic engine?, did that contact mention anything about that or does this have something to do with those… horrible things that they vaguely mentioned?" Azure said when she looked over Maite's shoulder at the paper.

Maite shook her head after she finished reading the note before she spoke up.

"No, the contact didn't mention this, though then again they were worried of being watched when they send the message."

Azure just hummed for a moment before she took a pic of the note before she said this.

"Let's get going, we can find out more later and I can send you a pic of this later." Azure said before she walked out of the room.

Maite puts the folder down before she follows Maite out of the room.

A moment later, the duo continues through the hall before the bathroom door on the left closed all of a sudden and Azure heard the sound of a lock clicking into place before she tried to open the door and the door was locked before she looked to Maite with a bewildered expression after letting the door handle go.

Maite blinked in shocked when she saw that before she whispers this.

"_Should we try talking to the guy?"_

Azure just shook her head before whispering this.

"_No, even if we did, I'm sure they wouldn't listen thanks to the bloodbath here, I'm pretty sure if anyone is alive, they would be panicking and if its a psycho, we could be attacked if we accidently provoke them." _Azure said before she tried to open the glass door next to the restroom and it was locked as well…

"_Yeah you're probably right." _Maite whispered.

Azure nods before she led Maite into the only other room that was there… some kind of lobby with a couple vending machines and some boards to the right that leads to an open vent… through blood on the boards were worrisome...

Azure took a moment to think before she said this.

"Alright… let me give you a boost Maite, doubt I can pull you up thanks to the small space there." Azure said before she got into position to give Maite a lift.

Maite nods to the dark feline before she puts her right foot on Azure's hands.

A moment later, Maite was lifted up and into the vent by Azure before Maite wiggles and crawls her way in before Azure did the same a moment later and slowly followed Maite through the vent.

However before the duo could get far, they got to a closed grate that showed the lobby they were just in before they heard a voice.

"Not you, not again." the voice said which made the duo look to see a person in the room and they looked like they were wearing an patient uniform before the person ran out of the room before Azure or Maite could do anything while Azure crawled past Maite after squeezing through when Maite gave her enough room to slip past when Maite tried to get a better look of the person who left before she could and whispered this.

"_Let's get going, shouldn't stay in this vent for to long." _Azure whispered before she crawls on ahead of Maite while keeping on guard.

Maite follows Azure but wondered what the man, that ran away, said. Was there someone else in the room?

However that question went unanswered while Maite and Azure continue to crawl through the vent before Azure popped her head out to get a good look around… and she could have saw some things but she could have sworn a… figure ran by on the opposite side of the upper floor and saw the floor a decent distance down before she quietly pulled herself free of the vent and dropped to the ground gracefully before waiting for Maite, and like her, she managed to get her head out first before she tried to get out just as quietly… however it seemed part of the vent had a sharp piece of metal that Maite didn't notice because when she pulled herself free… her skirt was ripped from her lower body which caused Azure's eyes to widen from that before blushing quite a bit when she could see more of Maite… and her partially see through underwear…

Maite blinked before she looks down before blushing brightly in embarrassment before she said this.

"God dammit!... And this was my favorite skirt."

Azure just blushed more before she took off her trench coat and said this when she held it to Maite.

"Want to trade?, should be good… covering… until we find you some pants or a new skirt here… not really complaining about the sight though." Azure said while she had a light blush on her face.

Maite blushes as well before she took Azure's coat after taking off her jacket and put the coat on before giving Azure her jacket.

The duo then traded pocket contents of the coats real quick before the duo equipped one anothers coats, Azure's was surprisingly heavy on Maite while Maites was surprisingly warm on Azure.

"Nice and cozy, can see why you like this one, so how does it look?, not exactly matching color wise but I can work with it for now." Azure said while she looked at Maite while blushing a little, granted the trench coat did cover her greatly… but the front was another matter altogether, even buttoned up it would still move around to give the dark furred feline a good show.

Maite blushes before she spoke up.

"You look great. I think when we get out of here, we should get you a jacket like that but in a different color."

"Maybe, but I am partial to my trench coat, but we should talk about fashion later, looks like we won't be able to go back the way we came with how high the vent is, could move some stuff around but we make noise in the process…, better to find a different route as well since we saw that person back in that Lobby there." Azure said when she remembered the person's voice in the lobby.

"Yeah. Though I wonder who he was talking to before running." Maite said.

"No clue, and I doubt that we can even go back to ask, only thing we can do is push forward." Azure said before she starts to walk to a nearby room with a door slightly ajar which signaled to Maite to get her camera out when Azure saw it was dark inside after Azure grabbed her own.

Maite nods to Azure before she grabs her camera and turns it on.

A moment later, the duo were in front of the door, and Azure pockets her camera for a second to listen in case there was any trouble inside before she slowly pushed it open… however… to the duo's horror… a body swings down in front of them and Azure with her years of detective work, managed to keep herself from yelling and instinctively covered Maite's mouth when she shot behind her with a good spring in her step… the room already looked and smelled horrible but Azure never noticed the smell because of all the blood around them...

Maite muffly screamed in Azure's hand when she saw the dead body swinging while Maite recorded this.

It then dropped to the ground while Azure continues to hold her hand on Maite's mouth while she waits for her to calm down.

Though to be honest, Azure herself had a hard time controlling herself when this looked gruesome even by gory standards…

Maite took a moment or two before she was able to calm down before she gave Azure a slight nod.

Azure then uncovered Maite's mouth before she said this.

"Better expect things to get worse Maite… can't turn back now." Azure said before she circles Maite and walked into the room while she got her camera out so she could see in the darkness… and it wasn't pretty at all when things did look worse inside…

Maite turns on the night vision setting before she walks into what appears to be the library and pales a bit when she saw the dead body on the floor before seeing another hanging on the ceiling… while its head was cut off of its body and blood pooled under it...

Azure and Maite both gulp before they continue… and when they got around a couple turns… their eyes widen in horror… when they saw many man and women of different species dead and in a pile in the corner and many heads lined up on the shelves… looked to be from those armored cars if the outfits were anything to go by… and the icing on the cake… a single Dog humanoid who was impaled on a spike that went up his ass and through his neck and the spike itself missed his head.

Before Azure or Maite could even get over their shock… they were shocked further when the Dog humanoid on the pike scared them greatly when he gasped and tried to reach out for something before he noticed Azure and Maite who had wide eyed horrified looks on their faces...

"They killed us… They got out… The variants…" The dog man said while he held a hand out to Azure and Maite.

"You can't fight them… you have to hide… can unlock the main doors from the security control." The Dog man painfully said before he tried to pull himself off but failed and said this to Azure and Maite.

"You two have to get the fuck out of the terrible place…" The dog man said before his body fell limp and both Azure and Maite saw that he had died… Azure both felt terrified… yet relieved when the dog man died… at least he wasn't in anymore pain…

Maite was feeling the same thing before she took out her notepad that had an attachable light equipped to it for dark areas and wrote this.

"_September, 2018, 8:30pm_

_We made it inside. Bodies everywhere. Blood. Burn marks. Heads lined up like bottles behind a bar._

_Dead Murkoff scientists hung from the ceiling; their badges says "Murkoff Advanced Research Systems."_

_Murkoff's longtime M.O. has been to profit off the exploitation of supposed charity. Fucked the third world and bankroll another billion._

_What method is Murkoff using on a building full of crazy people to make profit of?_

_Azure and I just found what appears to be a tactical cop pinned like on a spit. Tells us to get the fuck out before dying. Would've been a good thing to hear if we could leave the same way we came in."_

Azure ignored Maite's scribbling to say this to her.

"We better go now… forget the scoop, if we don't get out of this place, well… I think we will experience what the guys went through… and the ladies here as well if the state of their pants are anything to go by." Azure said when she looked down and cringed when she saw that both their ass and pussies were filled to the brim with semen… seems like insult to injury...

Maite cringes when she saw that after she was done writing before speaking up.

"For once, yeah. But we better find a different route since we can't go back that way."

"I… believed I already pointed that out…, nevermind, let's get going." Azure said before she continues onward which left Maite behind for a moment.

Maite resumes recording as she follows Azure to a door.

A moment later, the duo got out of that hellish room and into a lighted area again to show they were past the pile of junk that blocked them earlier, though the sound of a door closing nearby did cause them to jolt again before Azure looked around… to see nothing… though she continues onward with Maite following her.

They skipped some rooms to try and avoid anymore surprises before they saw a junk pile blocking them except for a small opening to slide through.

"I'll go first, follow right after." Azure said before she starts to walk through… however when Azure got midway through, a large bear hand shot past Maite without her noticing while another gripped her by the neck before she and the now gripped Azure got pulled to see one of the ugliest bear man they they ever saw, his face looked warped, scarred… and body wise… massive and the grip on their throats showed he was strong as hell.

"Little bitch pigs!" The bear man said with a crazed tone to his voice before he looked at the two women up and down while he effortlessly held them in the air and gave a twisted grin when he liked what he saw… especially from Maite when her underwear left little to the imagination and his dick twitched a few times in his pants… looked massive even compared to other Bear man.

Maite pales when she saw the bulge in the bear man's pants before Maite shouts this out.

"Y-You… SON OF A BITCH!" She shouts before using one swift kick to the bear man's crotch.

The Bear man groans from that but thanks to how far the two were from the bear man, Maite's kick barely grazed him which caused him to growl before grinning when he shot his head forward, gripped her shirt and bra with his teeth and pulled back to rip them off before he just straight up tossed her and Azure through the window and they crashed onto the lower floor before blacking out for a bit.

Azure starts to stir sometime later while still feeling groggy before she heard a man humming for a moment while she fades in and out of consciousness before a voice spoke to the duo when Azure starts to see things again it seemed, but she was way to out of it and felt like passing out again…

Maite was on the same boat but was able to hear the man spoke, he looked like some kind of priest and seemed to be an aged Hedgehog man.

"And who are you two?" The man asked before Maite and Azure blacked out for a moment before seeing the man with one of the cameras before the man spoke.

"I… I see. Merciful God… you sent me two apostles. Guard your lives, daughters… you both have a calling." he said before the duo blacked out again.

An unknown amount of time passed before Azure starts to stir on the ground and sat up with a pain filled groan while she held her head while her body felt some serious aches… nothing felt broken so she could count herself lucky.

Maite starts to groan before she starts to open her eyes a bit as she tries to get up before the pink hedgehog spoke up.

"A-Azure?"

Azure looked over with worry when she fully registered where they were and why they were here before she both blushed form Maite's slowly vanishing outfit that showed her breasts while the coats buttons were missing, seems that Bear man ripped them off as well… and concern when she worried about Maite and she got up after groaning when her bones pop a bit which gave her some relief before she went to Maite to check on her.

"You OK Maite?" Azure said while she kneels down to Maite and slowly helped her sit up.

Maite groans before she looks at the dark feline and spoke up.

"I-I think so. Are you okay?"

"Probably going to be sure but all in all, I feel fine, and from the look of things… better dressed." Azure said before blushing again when she looked at Maite's breasts and blushed at the size when they were on display…

They were at least D-E size and when Maite looked down, her eyes widen before she spoke up.

"That son of a bitch! If I ever see that… bear again, I'm gonna cut off his dick and shove it in his ass." She said with a angry look.

Azure however sighs before she flicked Maite's forehead and said this.

"Don't be an idiot, you saw how easily he overpowered us, if we see him, we run and hide alright?, I'm sure you don't need an IQ to tell what he may do to us next time… especially when he seemed turned on by your figure." Azure said while she blushed more from that.

Maite, though blushed, shudders as she remembers the crazed bear man's face before she spoke up.

"Yeah… Azure hopefully if we get out, just know that I'm sorry for dragging us here."

Azure just shook her head before she said this.

"Don't be, I'm glad to be here since I would worry if you never came back home, at least in this way, we can protect one another." Azure said while she smiles at Maite, after what they saw, Azure was adamant that Maite would be in more trouble then she was now if she was stuck here alone.

Maite did felt a bit better before she wrapped her arms around Azure before hugging her.

Azure blushed when she felt that and felt Maite's breast press into her body before she cleared her throat and said this.

"Now then… let's get you a shirt or something, no buttons on you and I doubt you want to trade back coats… hold on." Azure said before she removed Maite's coat and takes off her shirt in front of Maite and showed she went braless before she holds her shirt out to Maite and said this.

"Maybe a bit tight but should help, I'll zip up the coat here so I'll be covered." Azure said while she gestured for Maite to take the shirt.

Maite blushes when she saw the dark feline's breasts.

They were around B to C in size and looked perky as well which caused them to jiggle somewhat, they looked firm which gave a lack of a jiggle but still looked nice to touch.

Maite still blushed before she grabbed the shirt and said thanks before she starts putting the shirt on.

Azure nods at that before she put on Maite's coat and zipped it up before she looked to see how Maite was doing… and blushed when her shirt rode up on Maite's body to show her the underside of Maite's breasts when they were squished up a bit… honestly without the coat, she looked like one of those hot but stereotypical woman in horror movies who get off either as the first victim or second, maybe third but all in all, Azure had a tough time controlling the blush on her face.

Maite blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"Well… it's a bit tight but fits good."

"Nice to know, sorry for being on the small size, but hopefully we can find one later so try and bare with it for now… unless you just want to wear the trench coat but you may flash a lot of people here." Azure said before grinning at the look on Maite's face.

Maite blushes when she heard that before she said this.

"Yeah… better if I don't. Besides, knowing what's here, I rather be with you."

Azure chuckles at that before she said this.

"Yeah… can you stand?" Azure said while she offered to help Maite up when she held her hand out to her.

Maite took the feline's hand before she was able to pull herself up.

The duo then looked around to get a good grasp of where they were and saw they were in the front lobby, but if the dead dog man was right, then the door was locked even on the inside unless they could get to the security room.

"Hmmm… let's check the front desk to see if we can find anything like a map of this place." Azure said before she walked up to the desk in the room, though the body in front of it did cause her to feel ill when it looked like it was gutted painfully and was missing, there was also some kind of sentence written in most likely blood on the upper level, how it was put there was anyone's guess but with Psychos, they could have found a way that broke the mode of conventional.

"_Proclaim the Gospel." _Azure said while she approached the desk again and got behind it and starts to rummage around, with another body surprising her, but shockingly enough, she was starting to get numb to it pretty quick since there was most likely going to be more later if they couldn't get out of here fast.

Maite, who was recording, was surprised to see Azure adapting to the situation so well while the pink hedgehog herself felt slightly ill from the dead bodies before Maite asked this.

"Hey Azure, I might've blacked out earlier but did you see a weird strange guy that was by us?"

Azure blinked at that before she said this.

"Yeah… something about apostles and what not but I couldn't get much more before I passed out again." Azure said to make sure she wasn't seeing our hearing things.

"Okay. Thought I was imagining it. Though not that I'm complaining, but I wonder why that guy left us." Maite said as she wondered about that.

"Well better for us, though I wouldn't be surprised if he copped a feel at least, you being all defenseless after all, granted I was as well but you do have two big targets that can be a real attention getter." Azure said with a teasing tone before she found a couple slips of paper, but after going over it, she deemed it useless since it dealt with seizures and what not before she found a small map that showed its way around the 1st and second floors of the building, would be handy but if things were blocked off, then all it could do was give them better alternate routes through the building. **(A/N: Never saw a map in the video that Atomsk and I are using, just the seizure stuff that's in the game, so made one up to help the two get through the area's quicker.)**

"Hmmm… looks like I found a map of the first and second floor, here, and it looks like a guard jotted down some notes like a keycard that we need and where we can find it." Azure said before she passed Maite the map after she took a picture so she could use it later if they lost the actual map somehow.

Maite looks it before she took a pic as well just in case.

"Okay, then we better look for something that's not blocked off."

"Yeah, better place this in your notebook so you can mark the blocked areas off, do you still have it and is the light still working?" Azure said while she looked to Maite with a curious tone to her voice while she checked the camera she had to see if it still worked or not.

Thankfully for her, it did work while she fiddles with it more to see if nothing was loosened from the fall.

Maite checked if her camera still worked fully, even though she was recording earlier some other parts could have been messed up like the night vision, but luckily it still worked before giving Azure a thumbs up.

Azure nods back before she said this.

"Alright, ready to continue?" Azure said when she didn't find anything else that was important.

"Yup." Maite replies.

Azure nods again before she starts walking when she checked the map on her phone and saw where the security room and the cardkey as as well.

"Alright… from the lobby… card key for security is… this way…" Azure said before she starts to walk at a faster pace, the sooner the duo got out of here, the better.

Maite follows after Azure while making sure to keep up with the dark feline.

Though thanks to some junk here and there, the duo had to take a detour for now through a bit office and had to walk over a puddle of blood… they then walked through a small room while Azure's eyes noticed a folder in the darkness when her night vision on her camera picked it up before she looked at it.

_MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS_

_PROJECT WALRIDER_

_Mount Massive CO_

_Case Number: 136_

_Patient Initials: CLW, "Walker"_

_Consultation Dated: 2018.05.28_

_Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2016.01.28_

_Patient Age: 37_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Bear_

_Observing Physician: Dr. Rudolf Wernicke_

_(Notation by Dr. Walsh)_

_THERAPY STATUS:_

_Morphogenic Engine activity plateaued at_

_roughly 2000 ppm. Unsafe to progress beyond_

_Stage_ _3 hormone schedule._

_DIAGNOSTICS:_

_Spirometry revealed light-to-medium bronchial_

_Accumulation. MRI scans consistent with_

_patient's reported dreams._

_INTERVIEW NOTES:_

_Walker was interviewed in restraints, following_

_his self-inflicted mutilations. Restraint have_

_had to be altered to accommodate his enormous…._

Azure saw that it got cut off before she went to the next page where the notes continue.

..._size._

_Extensive dermal eruptions as consistent with_

_failed Morphogenic Engine cellular activity. He_

_claims the skin ripped from his forehead allows_

_for a truer way of seeing, seems to have some_

_boyhood experience with Tuatara Lizards and_

_their parietal eyes. He has expressed anxiety_

_about his flesh, specifically around his lips_

_and nose. Attending orderlies should be advised_

_to watch for further self-mutilation._

_The mental traumas he sustained while serving_

_in Afghanistan seem to be retarding progression_

_of the M.E. process. His predominant fixation,_

_amplified by therapy, is a manic exaggeration_

_of military security protocol. A continuation_

_Of both chemical and physical restraints is_

_highly recommended._

Azure then realized that the bear with the messed up face must be that Walker guy, would make sense if he was that strong and called them pigs, she heard about some sargents calling some grunts and what not maggots or pigs or something, granted pig humanoids are not to bad considering how nice some are, but at the very least she knew who this Walker guy was now… somewhat…

Maite looks over the notes with her night vision camera before she gulped and spoke up.

"Please tell me that's not the same bear we me earlier?"

Azure just sighs before she said this.

"Knowing our luck… most likely that is him… and you had to try and kick him in the dick… now he maybe after us for payback and then some." Azure said while she had a serious look on her face, insane or not, he was obsessed with the military and striking back when attacked would be one of those Military bits that he must go by… and if he was the one who did that to all those cops… and all those ladies before they died… well…

Maite rubbed the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Sorry, but I was trying to get him to let us go."

"Well I'm not saying anything bad by trying to kick him in the dick, but we better keep an ear out incase we hear him coming, doubt he will have enough control to be that stealthy next time." Azure said while she took some pics of the notes and put them back before she gestured for Maite to follow her again.

Maite did so while she checks on her surrounds in case the bear did show up.

A few moments later, they duo enter a hallway and the map led them towards a wheelchair with a person sitting in it, looked like the person was an inmate but hard to tell from this distance… looked knocked out as well but hard to tell from a distance so Azure gave the shush gesture and squats down a bit before she starts to sneak on by.

Maite gulped before a moment later, she squats down and starts to sneak by the man on the wheelchair.

He looked like some kind of cat humanoid with ruffled and disheveled fur but all in all, unresponsive, so the duo keep on going before Azure stops on a dime when she saw another sitting in a room looking at a bloody and staticy TV screen, she picked up a nearby item, a simple pen, and just tossed it at the other side of the room to see if it would distract them… however they were… unresponsive as well which confused Azure before she just got up… and starts walking into the room with an on guard posture… but still nothing… and she saw two more in the room as well, while one was curled up into a ball, the one looking at the TV was a green looking bird humanoid while his mouth was open a lot, another who was balled up looked to be a purple colored female bird and the other one looked to be a large silver looking one as well… all in all… they never even reacted to the pen and Azure…

Maite blinked in surprise when she saw the bird people in the room before she made a little note on her pad.

"_September, 2018, time?... ( watch broke from all earlier)_

_We came across a trio of bird people in the room as they watched a dead channel with blood on it. They appeared to be unresponsive to mine and Azure's movements and presence. They seemed to survived from… whatever happened here but looks like no one's home."_

A minute later, the duo crawled under some wood that tried to block them and Azure and Maite found the key card on a corpse in there and were slowly making their way back to the lobby.

On the way, they were about to pass by the guy in the wheelchair again, he looked unresponsive like before except for some slight shudders to show he wasn't a corpse when Azure got close enough to see when she was in the lead again and tries to pass him.

However the duo were shocked when the guy in the wheelchair quickly got up and pounced on Azure by pinning her arms and legs down.

"GAH!" Azure grunts out when she didn't expect that at all before she looked down at the Cat man with a shocked look in her eyes.

He had a crazed look on his eyes but on closer inspection it also looked like he almost didn't have a face.

That's when the cat man said this.

"Get them out! The Doctor's dead! Rip them clean, you have to help me!"

Azure tried to get the man off, but because of her weak strength, she couldn't break free of this cat man's grip, if it was a normal guy sure, but he had some surprising strength for a guy who looked like he was on death's door.

The crazed cat man then did this shocking move where he used one hand to rip the jacket open and the zipper was destroyed while all in the view of Maite who was knocked to the ground and stunned for a minute when her head hit the ground for a moment as well but was free to move while Azure's eyes widen in shock at what may happen, either death… or Rape before death if this guy was anything like Walker...

The crazed cat man then brought his paws to Azure's breasts before he starts squeezing hard.

Maite was shocked at the scene as she got up.

Azure grits her teeth and hissed in discomfort when the Cat man seemed to just manhandle her breasts while he rambles on with no sense to his words at all but the bulge in his pants did show Maite what he had in his twisted mind for Azure.

The crazed cat man continues this action before Maite was able to snap out of it before saying this.

"Get off of her you freak!" She said as she tries to push the cat man off but the cat man was a bit tougher than he looked before he pushed Maite down with one arm.

Azure grits her teeth when the man went back to fondling her before Azure go this out when the Cat man used a hand to reach to her pants and ripped the front off which got the back as well to show her white panties.

"M-Maite!... Find something to use as a weapon!... fast!... I'll… hold him here… not like I got a choice though!" Azure said right before the crazed cat man ripped her panties off in one go which showed her pussy and ass to Maite and the Crazed cat man.

Maite, though blushed, didn't want to leave Azure here but seems the pink hedgehog had no choice.

So Maite told Azure she be back as she went to find a weapon of sorts while the crazed cat man stuck a finger or two inside Azure's pussy and just went to start thrusting his fingers in and out hard.

Azure grits her teeth before letting out a cry of pain at first when she was bone dry before her body starts to slowly get used to the intruders and slowly gets wet while Maite could hear Azure's cries of pain every now and then when she desperately searched for anything strong enough to use as a weapon, she could try some pens or something but the guy looked like he would swing at her before she would even get close enough to use it.

The crazed cat man continues thrusting his fingers hard in Azure's pussy while squeezing her left breast with one hand as the cat man waits for Azure's pussy to get super wet.

Azure didn't like to admit it, but her body was starting to get used to the actions when her pussy starts to get the Cat man's fingers drenched but she didn't seem close to cumming yet, but the Cat man didn't care about her pleasure, only his own in the insanity which caused him to stop his fingering and ripped the front of his pants off to show his dick which… looked monsterous to match his insanity…

It was 10 inches long and 2 ½ inches in width and if you look at the veins closely on the cat man's dick, it looks like they'll pop out.

Azure's eyes widen in shock before the scene went to Maite who was tossing the previous room over on it's head to find something not made of wood or to short before she heard this.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Azure's voice agonized voice yelled out from the hallway which told the Crazed Cat man just took things a step further.

Maite's eyes widen before she tries to hurry up.

Thankfully after a few minutes of reckless searching while Azure keeps on screaming she found a loose table leg with some metal on it in the lobby under some junk that was used to prop it up before it crashed to the ground in a mess, it looked like the table leg would only last one swing but should work very well with the metal bit on the end.

"Hang on Azure, I'm coming." Maite said as she starts running back fast to rescue Azure.

To some horror, Maite saw when she got back, was the man using his dick to fuck Azure's pussy with horrifying levels of speed and power, and while Azure's folds looked wet, she had a pained expression on her face when Maite saw a little blood leaking out of her, seems the guy was too rough way too soon and looked like his thrusts were getting erratic as well which could only mean one thing…

The cat man was gonna climax in Azure's pussy before the crazed feline shocked Azure as he forced his lips on hers.

Azure's eyes widen from that before moaning into the kiss with discomfort while she tried to pull her face away but every time she did, he would grip her arms with shocking levels of strength which nearly broke her arms and forced Azure to just lay there and wait, she had no tears in her eyes but the pain was obvious to Maite who got close enough…

The crazed cat man continues the kiss and was about to slide his tongue before Maite quickly came over and uses the table leg to whack the cat man's head as hard as she could.

However that seemed to only egg the guy on while his head bleeds badly while Azure's eyes widen when she could feel him throbbing more and more in her which caused her to realize this guy was masochistic or something while the table leg that Maite had snapped in half from the force.

Maite's eyes widen before she desperately looks for something else.

However… before she could move even a few steps… the crazed cat man made a loud yowl when he tossed his head back before he went balls deep into Azure before he gave her the mother of all creampies which quickly filled her womb up which in turn, without Azure's control, made her yowl as well when she came much to her horror and Maite could see an inhuman amount of semen gushing from Azure's pussy that slipped by the Cat man's dick.

Maite continues to watch this horrid scene while the cat man kept climaxing as he kneaded Azure's breasts.

Azure groans every few seconds before she felt the Cat man tap off about 30 seconds later before he collapsed onto Azure who realized that with the blood loss and possible concussion, combined with the orgasm and what not, the Cat man fainted which cause Azure some relief when it was finally over for now, she could barely feel her legs right now while her body keeps on betraying her when pleasurable shocks went through her body before she said this.

"G-Good… thing… I'm on the… pill…" Azure said while she tried to catch her breath.

Maite however had tears in her eyes as she got to Azure's side and held her close after getting on her knees and pushed the Crazed cat man off before Maite said this.

"O-Oh Azure… I'm so sorry." She said as she cries.

Azure continues to pant for breath before she said this.

"N-No worries… didn't see him coming… underestimated strength… s-sorry for the coat… looks like I can't complain on the outfit now." Azure said when her outfit was destroyed and the coat's zipper was totaled which left it open while semen flowed from Azure's pussy.

Maite shook her head before she spoke up.

"I don't care about that. The only thing I'm upset now is how I wasn't able to stop this in time. You say you're on the pill but still..."

Azure just sighs before she hits Maite on the forehead with a knuckle before she said this.

"Idiot… you did your best, it just so happened to not work on guys like this… no fault of your own, if you were in the lead, you would be in my shoes… did you take some birth control as well before leaving the place?, we maybe in situations like this again weather we like it or not, should at least make sure we don't get knocked up." Azure said while she felt her energy come back to her.

Maite blushes a bit before she spoke up.

"Well it's my safe day but I… brought a small pack with me just in case. It's in one of the pockets of the jacket."

Azure just blinked at that before she took a moment to say this.

"We traded pocket contents remember?, didn't you take it out?" Azure said while she sat up slowly with a groan, laying her would be a bad idea after all.

Maite blinked before she checked the trench coat's pockets before sighing in relief when she found it.

"Yeah we did. Close one."

"Yeah, better take it if you didn't yet, better safe on a safe day then sorry if we have been knocked out for hours and you're not safe anymore." Azure said while she shakingly stood up while semen dripped from her pussy, she had no way to hide it so she just ignored it and her pants fell to the ground when the front was completely destroyed… and since the zipper was totaled on the coat, she was now standing in only her shoes and Maite's coat while her breasts showed after she kicked her pants off, would only slow her down now and wouldn't guard her now.…

Maite blushes when she saw Azure do that before she took the pill.

Azure saw that before she said this when she got her phone and saw it was still intact, she had her stuff in her coat pockets so they were safe, the camera however had a cracked lens on the front, still usable but the crack went down the middle and stopped at the center.

Maite saw that before she asked Azure this.

"Do you need a moment to recover?"

Azure shook her head out before she said this.

"No… but when we get to a safe place to actually rest… better expect to clean me out since I don't want this fuckers cum in me for too long, not a man hater even after what just happened but I don't want to drip everywhere and leads anyone to us." Azure said before grinning at Maite when she managed to feel her legs after some stretching to see how bad things were, and aside from some soreness in her hips and breasts, she was fine for the most part.

Maite blushes a bit brightly when she heard that before she spoke up.

"R-Right… let's get out of here now."

Azure nods before she looked at the Crazed cat man who seemed to shudder and cower on the ground now before she said this.

"Personality and roughness aside, not a bad dick size wise." Azure said while she starts walking away while Maite got a good look at the crazed cat man's dick and semen and a tiny amount of blood aside, his dick was on full display right now.

Maite couldn't believe she heard that but after looking at the crazed feline's dick… well she hate to at admit it but it was an impressive size she believed before blushing a bit.

The duo were now working their way to the security room after they got through the destroyed computer area which Azure ignored, she also ignored the semen that continues to drip from her pussy, seems the insane Cat man really went to town on her and let out a lot, must have been backed up…

Maite blushes each time when she saw all that cum leaking out before she had this thought.

'_Damn… was that crazy cat backed up. Good thing Azure is on the pill or who knows what could happen. What in the world is the people of Murkoff doing with these people? I hope Azure is feeling okay.' _She thought with a worried look.

Azure in the meantime was feeling a few things right now when she could feel the semen slowly flow out of her, anger from letting that happen, regret that Maite was not able to do anything… and in some sick sense… raw lust since the last time she had sex, it was disappointing…. And not even those guards back then never gave her… that kind of raw pounding that she took before she shook her head while she had this thought while her folds felt warm… even though it hurt a bit, it was like her body was asking for more…

"_What the fuck am I even thinking… I don't know what will happen but I don't want to end up like that guy and end up turning into a real animal…" _Azure thought while blushing lightly which thanks to the darkness and her fur, her blush went unnoticed.

Maite, unaware of Azure blushing, looks at the dark feline before she asked this.

"Are you okay Azure? I'm here if you want talk about it."

Azure blinked at that before she said this.

"Oh I'm fine now Maite, I just need a bit to process on what just happen later… when we get out of here, for now, we should focus on getting out of here so we can actually live to even talk." Azure said to not try and worry Maite while she tried to keep her thoughts to herself for now.

"Right." Maite said before a moment later, the duo reach what appears to be a old fashion elevator after they got into the main lobby and a flight of stairs that lead down.

Azure then found a sign that points to where the security room was and starts to lead the duo to it.

However after a moment, the duo got shocked when a psychopath appeared at the end of the hall and tried to break down the door on the end and managed to do that a moment later.

"You did see that right?" Maite asked.

Azure nods before she said this.

"Yeah, hopefully the security room is not all the way there." Azure said before she gestured for Maite to look in the bathroom.

"Check the bathroom real quick, I'll look in this room real quick for batteries, I'm running low." Azure said to show only one extra battery, seems she used one of them earlier and was on her last spare.

Maite felt unsure before she said this.

"Hmmm, I don't know… I think I should come with you. What if that guy we just saw comes back?"

Azure took a moment to think on that before she said this.

"Considering how rushed he seems, I doubt it, not only that, if it was a simple room, I'm sure he would have came back by now, but if you want, you can follow." Azure said before she walked into the room in front of the bathroom to see if she could find anything of use.

Maite follows inside while being on guard.

Turns out, the two found another battery for the Camera in this room on a desk which Azure handed to Maite while they saw two bloody bodies… and the place looked wrecked and Azure left plenty of bloody shoe prints behind her when Maite had trouble walking up to the desk.

That's when suddenly, the duo heard the door slam shut making Maite jolt before she said this.

"What the hell was that?!"

Azure got on guard while she said this.

"No clue, stay low to the ground and lets get out of here, could have been that guy closing the door or something and has some fixation on doing that." Azure said while she crouched and starts to sneak again to the door so she could hear if anyone was there.

Maite took a moment calm down before she stay low and follows Azure before waiting to see if the coast was clear.

After a minute of waiting, Azure gave the signal to follow when she opened the door and looked around to see nothing before she saw a pair of feet in the restroom and approached while she got her claws at the ready, she may not be strong like Maite but she can still claw people to hell if needed, besides they needed more batteries if they wanted to survive if more places had dark areas, Azure could forgo the camera if she got used to the dark, but Maite had no chance in the dark areas since she didn't have the same level of night vision that she naturally had in dark areas.

Maite cautiously follow Azure to bathroom and waited for her to strike after approaching the stall.

Azure then opened it quickly after she gripped the handle and jumped back, she and Maite then saw a slumped over body with the word Witness written in blood on the wall behind it on the toilet.

Maite shudders at the sight before a moment later, she took out her notepad and write this down.

"_September, 2018_

_We're already beat to hell._

_Picking broken glass from our arms, few bruised ribs. Nearly got killed or… raped by a deformed bear. Looks like somebody tried to fuck-start his head with cheese grater. Azure and I were thrown through a wall before we fell and lost consciousness._

_We were barely conscious but we were able to see a doughy old man with a face like an alcoholic kiddy fiddler in a homemade priest outfit and calls us his Apostles. Not a job we asked for._

_There are words scrambled in blood everywhere. I, and of course Azure, am getting an ugly feeling in our guts that this "Priest" is writing them, and for our benefit."_

Azure then said this when she decided they stuck around long enough.

"Let's get going Maite…" Azure said before she starts to walk out of the bathroom when she didn't see anything else important in here.

"Yeah…" Maite said before she follows Azure out.

Azure then led Maite through the hall carefully while her ears twitched and moved to show she was listening hard for any surprises before the duo were at the security room door, they ignored the rooms further down for now since that was where that Psycho was before Azure used the card, opened the door, and the duo entered while Azure shut and locked the door before breathing a sigh of relief, they could rest here a bit since she highly doubted that anyone could bust down the door, it was made of metal, heavy, and didn't look damaged.

Maite also sighed in relief before she spoke up.

"At least we're in a secure room."

"Yeah, I locked the door so we should be good for a bit, don't know about you, but want to take a few minutes to relax now that we are safe for now?" Azure said while she looked around the place, aside from a body nearby, everything looked decent and there was a couple chairs that they could sit in.

"Oh yeah." Maite said before she went to one of the chairs that was by the control panel and monitors.

Azure then got the chair at the back of the room before she pulled it so that she could sit next to Maite, the semen dripping from her did cause a noticeable spot on the seat but Azure ignored it for now while she leaned back in the chair.

Maite blushes when she saw that before a moment later or so, she took a few glances at Azure before she remembers seeing the crazed cat man having his way with Azure before remembering what Azure said and saw how big the cat man's dick was.

All in all, she surprisingly felt hot and bothered by the memory before the pink hedgehog had this thought.

'_Oh God… Am I turned on by watching Azure getting raped?'_

Azure in turn didn't notice thanks to the fact that she had her head tilted back to rest on the seat while her eyes were closed… ironically enough, thanks to the safe area for now, Azure was able to relax quite a bit and let her thoughts drift.

Though ironically enough… after some thoughts about today, she starts to remember what the Crazed cat man did to her and how rough he was before Azure starts to blush lightly, not noticeable thanks to her fur, but she did start to get wet when she remembered every detail from how aggressive he was all the way to her seeing how massive his dick was and how it felt when he took her like a wild animal… all in all, her nipples start to harden a bit which slowly became noticeable to Maite.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw how erect Azure's nipples were before Maite had this thought.

'_Uh oh… something tells me she still remembers the crazy cat man and his actions.'_

Azure however didn't notice Maite's gaze on her while Maite saw that Azure's juices really caused a damp spot on the seat.

Maite saw the damp spot before she came to the realization that Azure somehow... enjoyed how rough the crazed cat man was which made Maite blush since the lunatic was indeed forceful.

Azure's blush deepened a bit when she also remembered how full she felt full she was after she got creampied, her blush was now a bit noticeable on her face while she gets turned on more… she wondered if something was wrong with her or something… either that or she was already starting to go insane in this place, a few hours here, knocked out if you count that when she and Maite got tossed to the lower level, and she was pretty sure many would be worse off then her she did see more dead bodies then she ever did in a half an hour or so then her two years of detective work after all.

Maite, who saw the blush, gulped before she calls on the dark feline.

"Um… Azure?"

Azure blinked when she seemed to snap out of her thoughts before she looked to Maite and said this.

"Yeah Maite?" Azure said when she looked to the pink hedgehog.

"You feeling okay?" Maite asked.

Azure blinked a few times at that before she said this.

"Yeah, I feel fine, why?" Azure said while she raised an eyebrow which showed she didn't notice her body's reactions to her thoughts.

Maite blinked when she saw that Azure didn't know before Maite spoke up.

"Um well…" She said before she made Azure look down.

Azure looked confused before she looked down and her eyes widen in shock when she saw how wet her seat was thanks to her and her nipples as well before she covered her breasts with her hands and closed her legs while she blushed brightly, she didn't even know what to say right now since she was just thinking about the crazed cat man and his actions… she didn't even know if she was turning into a freak from just being here.

Maite looks at Azure for a moment before she asked this.

"Were you… thinking about the crazy cat guy?"

Azure blushed more at that before she tried to think of some kind of excuse… but from the state of her body combined with the mess on the seat… she just sighs and said this with an embarrassed tone.

"Yeah…" Azure admitted while she felt dirty right now.

Maite sees that before she got up and got behind Azure before she surprisingly hugged her.

Azure jolts in shock from that before she looked to Maite with confusion when she wondered where that came from.

Maite continues to hug Azure before she spoke.

"You don't have to worry Azure because… I was thinking about him too." She said.

Azure was shocked at that before she said this.

"R-Really?" Azure said when she wondered where Maite was going with this.

Maite blushes before she said this.

"Yeah… but it made me feel terrible because even though he... forced himself on you… what he did and what you said made me felt… turned on."

Azure blushed a bit from that before she said this.

"W-Well… can't fault you for thinking that… b-but… I'm worried I may already be going insane… since… well… remember the last guy I had sex with and I told you that he was a quick shot with no stamina to back it?, and the lack of decent guys before that... w-well… the… wild… forceful… sex that happened… really got me worried… since I didn't exactly hate it… it hurt at first but my body was quick to adapt… God… I must be turning into a sick freak to actually think I enjoyed that." Azure said while she blushed more from admitting that she enjoyed getting raped by the crazed Cat man.

Maite, though blushed, shook her head before spoke up.

"I do remember Azure but you're not a sick freak. I think you just needed some good wild sex which sadly, that crazed cat man gave you what the last guy couldn't but it doesn't mean you're sick. You are still you."

Azure blushed from that before she said this.

"Thanks… but I feel like if we get raped constantly here, I may as well go insane, it happened once and it could happen again… and I may not be able to resist since these guys are too strong and could overpower us easily, at most guys could just bruise arms with some serious strength but I felt that Cat man's power and it felt like he could snap me like a twig, and he looked weaker than the others here, who knows what can happen when stronger ones come after us like that Walker guy, he was able to pick the two of us up effortlessly after all… and that Walker guy's dick looked much bigger..." Azure said while she placed a hand on Maite's arm gently while her hand shook a little to show how worried she was, Azure needed to relax badly right now…

Maite, who blushed when she saw how big Walker's dick was, can see how worried Azure is before she remembered what the dark feline mentioned earlier which made Maite blush brightly but she needed to help her.

So the pink hedgehog let go of Azure before she made her look at Maite before Maite spoke up.

"Okay yes it's true… those guys are indeed strong but if we stick together, I know we can make it out of here alive. But first… it's time I help you feel better." She said before she lowers down and uses her hands to spread Azure's legs open.

Azure, who felt touched by Maite's kindness, blushed from that before she saw Maite kneeling between her legs after her legs were spread which showed Maite Azure's soaked semen filled pussy to the hedgehog.

Maite blushes as she brought her head closer to Azure's folds before she sticks out her tongue and starts to lick Azure's folds.

Azure shudders from that before groaning when she could feel Maite's tongue before she felt Maite's tongue licking at the semen and her juices in her pussy while she lightly pants for breath.

Maite shudders when she could taste the crazed cat man's semen but surprisingly… it made her want to get more before Maite really starts to eat out Azure's pussy.

Meanwhile…. A psychopath was wondering the halls while he looks around, had part of his shirt torn off and was different then the one who ran in the hall before he starts to pass the security room, a moan however got his attention before he looked through the window and saw to his shock Azure while she was getting eaten out by Maite and both were fully nude when they removed their coats to keep them dry and were only wearing shoes which fully showed their figures… it seemed a couple minutes passed when Maite started because he could hear Azure moaning loudly inside of the room while she roughly played with her own breasts which made the psycho grin before he felt himself getting a boner.

Maite continues to eat out Azure's pussy before she uses one hand to play with the dark feline's bud.

Azure groans more from that before she used a hand to lightly pet Maite's head to show that she was doing good so far, and because of the angle, they never noticed the Psycho who was masturbating furiously while he watched the display.

Maite blushes from the petting before she resumes pleasing Azure's pussy good.

Azure in turn said this to Maite when she felt like teasing her a bit.

"So… how does my... semen f-filled... pussy taste?, from the look of things… seems it tastes very good." Azure said while she pants for breath every now and then.

Maite blushes before she pulls her head back a bit before she spoke up.

"Y-Yeah it does."

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Well… really dig in there… I'm a v-very kinky bitch it seems and while this is nice… we won't get anywhere anytime soon with you being this gentle." Azure said before the duo heard knocking on the window before they looked over to see a psycho looking through the window, he looked to be some kind of Bird Man who had a black feather color, unlike the others, he seemed more sane but still looked off, guess there were various levels and… it seemed he really enjoyed the show when he was furiously masturbating right now to the sight, granted his lower half was hidden from the angle but it was pretty obvious on what he was doing while he grins widely at the duo.

Maite's eyes widen when she saw the bird man before she spoke up.

"I don't believe this."

Azure however blinked before she said this.

"Well… looks like a different guy then the one from the hallway, but seems he's not going to cause trouble it seems…" Azure said while the psycho said this.

"Come on bitches…. Keep going!, I'm liking what I see and what I see is two sexy ladies going at it with one another!" the psycho said when he seemed more interested in watching then trying to get in right now, still showed he had a more sane mind, but still insane nonetheless.

Azure then took a moment to think before she just grins and said this to Maite.

"Well… you heard the man Maite, might as well keep going so we won't have to find out if he can break through the window." Azure said while she turned a bit so that she was showing herself more to the psycho who grins more when he masturbates harder at the sight.

Maite was shocked that Azure wanted to continue, although she did not want to see the crazy bird man get in before she licks her lips and went back to eating out Azure's pussy but made it rough this time.

Azure grit her teeth before she said this when she felt more pleasure then before.

"O-Oh fuck… much b-better…." Azure said while her toes curl a bit from the pleasure while she used her fingers to fondle her breasts, though the psycho did like the sight, he decided to give this order after a few minutes.

"This is getting boring!, switch things up or let me in so I can have some real fun as well." The bird man said while he looked more insane and looked like he was actually considering on trying to break the window to get in.

Maite blinks when she heard that. She didn't want to let the bird man in here but she can do the next best thing.

She pulls her head back and said this to Azure.

"Hey Azure, why don't you lay on your back?"

Azure blinked at that before she just went with it, however she did mess with Maite a bit when she laid on the ground with the top of her head pointing towards the window which would give the bird man a good sight if Maite took the position that she thought that she would.

Maite blushes before walks forward and was standing by Azure's head before the pink hedgehog was now on top of Azure with her pussy and ass pointed at the dark feline's face while Maite stared at Azure's pussy.

Azure blushed at the sight of Maite's holes before she opened her mouth and starts to eat out Maite's pussy, unlike Maite who was still a newbie, Azure had more experience so she really went wild with her licks while she gripped Maite's ass to bring her holes closer while the Bird man grins wildly when he liked the sight of Azure eating out Maite's pussy and loved the shape of Maite's round ass which caused him to stroke his dick at a faster rate.

Maite shudders at the feel of Azure's mouth and tongue before Maite went back to roughly eating out Azure's pussy.

For a minute to two, the duo keep on going and the bird man was starting to get impatient but before he could say anything, he grins when he saw Azure rubbing Maite's folds for a moment, but instead of fingering Maite's pussy, Azure instantly went to tease Maite's ass before she starts to push a couple fingers inside.

Maite jolts before she groans from having her ass played with which caused her to eat out Azure's pussy even harder.

Azure groans from that before she really starts to finger Maite's ass before she starts to spank her with her free hand, she also had her scratchy tongue enter Maite's pussy and really went wild with her licks, all in all, she was really getting into it while the Bird man grins more while he really liked the sight, Maite may look sexy to him but he could tell Azure was the one with much more experience because from Maite's reactions… Azure was the one who was about to make her cum already.

Maite could almost feel her climax already approaching thanks to her being a newbie but now after being with Azure, Maite learns a new trick before the pink hedgehog surprisingly starts to lick and eat out Azure's asshole.

Azure jolts from that before groaning before saying this.

"O-Oh fuck… fast learner going to eat my ass out like that." Azure said before she went back to pleasing Maite which made the Bird man grin when he heard that, maybe Maite may be kinkier than he thought while he stroked himself off more.

Maite doesn't say anything but continues to roughly eat out Azure's ass before Maite uses one hand and inserts two fingers inside the dark feline's pussy before Maite starts thrusting her fingers.

Azure groans from that before she double timed it with her actions while she could feel Maite getting closer and closer while Azure was still going strong until…

Maite moans loud before she climaxed on top of Azure's mouth.

Azure in turn licks and drinks up the fluids while she keeps spanking Maite's ass while she used her fingers more and more to help the orgasm get much stronger.

Maite's orgasm got stronger while she resumes pleasing Azure's holes as hard as she could.

Azure moans from that before the bird man, who enjoyed the sight, said this when he saw something on the table.

"Hey bitches!, time to switch up and get kinkier, I see a flashlight on the table, I bet you can guess where it goes right?" The Bird man said to get the duo's attention.

Maite, who taps off, pants before she looks up to see the flashlight but didn't know what the bird man meant.

Azure however did which caused her to chuckle before she said this.

"I'm pretty sure he means for one of us to use it as a dildo, mind getting off so I can get it?" Azure said before she waits for Maite to move.

Maite's eyes widen for a moment before she blushed brightly and got up.

Azure in turn got up as well before she looked to where the Psycho was looking and saw the flashlight, it looked bulky, about 3 in width and 8 or so inches in length before Azure picked it up, she tried to turn it on but it didn't, could be useful as a weapon later… but for now…

Azure then turned to Maite and said this.

"So… why don't we give this guy a show and you get on all fours with your ass pointing at him?, hands and feet, no knees please, really give him an eye opener for what I have in mind." Azure said which made the Bird man laugh loudly before he said this.

"HAHAHA, I am loving this kinky cat bitch right now!" The Bird man said while he stroked himself off more and more while he waits to see what Maite will do.

Maite blushes brightly but did what Azure said before the pink hedgehog was on her hands and knees with her ass pointing at the psycho.

However Maite did surprisingly shake her ass at crazed bird man.

The Bird man after he saw that grins more before he said this.

"Of fucking hell, keep this up and I may just beg to be let in to have a good time with you two fucking teases!" The Bird man said before he teased Maite and Azure when he moved a bit so that his dick was seen from the window, like the Cat man's dick, his was massive as well at a full 9 in length, 3 in width and looked pointed near the tip of the dick that leaked precum while he keeps stroking himself off.

Maite blushes brightly as she eyes the crazed bird man's dick.

Azure did so as well… and a part of her actually looked like she was considering letting the guy in but she pushed that thought out of her head after shaking her head when she approached Maite and stood next to her with the flashlight in her right hand while her left went to tease Maite more when she gripped Maite's ass and held the flashlight in the reverse grip with the light end pointing towards Azure before Azure used the end of the flashlight to rub Maite's folds to get the flashlight wet first.

Maite shudders a bit when she felt the flashlight while also from cold it was.

Azure then looked to see that the Psycho was really getting into it before Azure said this.

"Better relax Maite, unless you used toys, then this maybe a tight fit." Azure said before she surprised Maite when she moved the Flashlight so that the soaked end was now prodding Maite's asshole which made the Psycho more excited at the sight.

Maite, shudders again when she felt the flashlight probed her ass, before the pink hedgehog took a moment to relax before she said this.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Azure nods before she gripped the flashlight tightly and starts to slowly push the soaked in inside of her ass while stopping every now and then to let Maite adjust.

Maite slightly groans but did however say this.

"Y-You can keep going."

Azure just chuckles before she pushed it in deeper til Maite felt Azure's hand where she was tightly gripping the flashlight before Azure looking at the Psycho and said this.

"So you bastard… how's the sight from the other side of the window?" Azure said while she teased both the psycho and Maite when she moved her hand in a circle a few times which caused the Flashlight to wiggle in Maite's ass in full view of the psycho.

Maite shudders and groans a bit before she shook her ass again in front of Azure and the psycho.

The Psycho grins more while he strokes himself off at a faster and faster rate before he saw Azure thrust the Flashlight's handle in and out of Maite's ass.

Maite groans a few times before she surprisingly starts to thrusts her hips back and forth to meet the flashlight's thrusts.

Azure was a bit surprised by that but just thrusts it harder and harder while she said this to Maite.

"Wow… seems you surprisingly love it up the ass, either you did stuff like this behind my back or you're a real slut huh?" Azure said before she spanks Maite's ass while in full view of the Psycho.

The crazed bird man continues to stroke his dick before the duo heard Maite said this.

"W-Well when you're… not home… I would… uses those… big… v-vibrating dildos that… s-spin on either my ass or… p-pussy whenever… I-I get the… u-urge."

Azure blinks at that before she said this with a grin.

"Why you… and you never invited me?, you are a real slut if you used those monsters daily." Azure said before she smack's Maite's ass harder while she thrusts the flashlight at a faster rate.

Maite moans a bit loudly while the psycho strokes his dick harder as he liked what Maite said while agreeing with Azure's claim.

Seems there's more to the pink hedgehog than meets the eye.

That's when he said this.

"Hey, if you two get bored, I'll be happy to give you bitches the real thing." He said while grinning.

Azure in some shock, actually said this to Maite.

"Well Maite?, think we should let him in?, seems like this guy is more interested in fucking then anything else and we could use an ally here." Azure said while she grins and thrusts the flashlight very deep in Maite's ass when she gripped the light part to help it get much deeper.

Maite, who groans, was shocked when she heard that and thought it was crazy but… considering the situation…

"W-Well… if he doesn't try nothing funny… guess I don't mind."

Azure chuckles before she said this to the Psycho.

"Hear that?, as long as you get what you want, you won't cause an issue right?, and considering we may be stuck here for a bit, I don't mind letting you come by again but you would owe us some help here in exchange?, how about it?, free ass from Maite and myself for some help around here?, doesn't even have to be big stuff, may need an item or something or a hiding place if Maite and I are in trouble and you happen to be around." Azure said while she waits for the Psycho's answer.

The crazed bird man grins excitedly before he said this.

"Yes!, yes! I'll be your inside help."

"Alright, I'll open the door but make sure it's closed and locked so we won't have to run from you if a murder inclined psychopath is after us… can't get in the mood if another guy or gal is trying to kill your free booty right?" Azure said to go with the man's lust induced madness.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. No problem." The psycho said.

Azure nods before she said this when she approached the door after she removed the flashlight from Maite's ass.

"One last thing, got a name if you can remember it Mr. Bird?, or do we name you something?" Azure said while she unlocked the door and opened it for the Bird man.

The bird man grins before he spoke up.

"They call me Jack."

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Well Jack, get in here and lock the door so we can start the fun, or do you want to just watch from the window?" Azure said while she looked like she was messing with Jack by slowly closing the door to tease him somewhat.

Jack quickly had his talon on the bottom on the floor to stop the door from closing.

Azure just opened it again after she chuckles once to let Jack in and waits for him to enter.

Jack did so before he quickly shuts the door for Azure and locks it.

Azure then steps back before she said this when she helped Maite up.

"So… to play with your possible kinks… what is your first order… Master." Azure said with a grin on her face, she was playing along with his orders since it seemed to keep him remotely sane as long as he got what he wanted and if he keeps his word later in helping, he would get more while Jack saw both Azure and Maite's figures in full thanks to him being much closer to the duo.

Jack grins before he removed his clothes so he can be nude as well before he spoke up.

"Yeah I'll have the pink one worship this dick of mine while you… come here." He said.

Azure looked to Maite before she said this.

"Alright, but try and at least go easy on Maite at first, unlike me she is new at this so while she may be willing, try and not to rush her, were all… hmmm… guess for now, sex friends I guess, unless stated otherwise, and she could experiment if you want while I can handle the more… extreme stuff that you have in mind... in the meantime…" Azure said while she approached Jack with a swing of her hips.

Jack grins as his dick twitched excitedly before he waits for Azure to get close before he wrapped his arm around the dark feline and brought her close till she was touching his muscled chest.

Azure blushed from that a bit, most guys she dated or had sex with had either round figures or thin figures so feeling muscles like this really got her excited if she ignored the insanity while she rubbed her fingers on his feathered chest.

Jack grins before he leans his beak down before kissing Azure's lips.

Azure in turn surprised Maite when she had her hands go around Jack's head and gripped his feathers tightly to get he kiss much deeper while she turned the kiss into one serious sight when Azure's tongue went into Jack's beak to mess with his tongue.

Maite's eyes widened in surprise before she blushed brightly as Jack made the kiss serious as well when he had his tongue fool around with Azure's tongue before Jack brought his other hand down to Azure's folds and starts rubbing it.

Azure groans from that while she lets Jack do what he wants for now while she brought one hand down to Jack's dick and starts to stroke it slowly while she made sure to go from base to tip to not only feel it, but admire the size, if all of these psycho's had dicks like this, and they could be reasoned with if they had some of their intelligence intact, she may have more fun than may think.

Jack continues these actions as he was enjoying the taste of Azure's mouth while Maite, who continues to watch, blushes as she saw Jack's dick twitch happily in Azure's hand.

It was a moment before she got down and crawled toward the psycho's dick before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the head of Jack's dick.

Azure in turn when she saw that, used her hand to make Jack's dick hit Maite's tongue ever few licks while she keeps the kiss up, she even stroked Jack at a faster pace so he wouldn't get many ideas to use on Maite since she was still new even if willing.

Jack shudders as he enjoys the treatment as he kept the kiss up as well while still rubbing Azure's folds.

Azure in turn just chuckles before she pulled away and said this.

"Give me a moment and you'll feel much better Master…." Azure said with a lustful look in her eyes while she starts to kiss her way down Jack's body to tease him she even took a moment to lick and bite at one of his nipples a few times aggressively before she went down more with kisses on the way.

Jack chuckled as he was as he let out a pleased groan while enjoying this treatment.

A moment later, Azure joined Maite when she kneels next to her and she starts to lick and suck on Jack's balls while she made sure to really get rough in the sucks which caused one of his balls to go in her mouth each time before she released the suction which let it go free before she repeats with the other ball between licks.

Maite was surprise to see Azure do that before Maite decides to up the ante and swallows Jack's dick as best as she can before she starts slowly bob her head.

Jack shudders from that and lets out a loud groan while Azure chuckles before she used her right hand to fondle Jack's balls roughly to really get him worked up when a couple minutes pass.

Maite seems to get the hang of it as she tries to get her mouth to go further on Jack's dick.

Azure saw that before she said this when she pulled away.

"Just relax Maite, as long as Jack here holds his end of the deal to only get serious on me, you can just enjoy and experiment, bit of a tip if you forgot, the very tip of the dick is sensitive so if you want to use your massive breasts to please Jack, then go ahead… I'm sure he will enjoy the sight since you can't take his dick all the way to the base yet." Azure said to try and help Maite while she looked at Jack to see how he would react.

Jack grins excitedly before he nods his head while Maite blushed brightly before spoke up.

"Sorry Azure. Was trying to experience it more so I can take the serious stuff."

Azure just chuckles before she said this.

"Well then, why not let me show you how serious I can get and you decide if you can take a serious man here when he wants to dominate a woman." Azure said before she grins at Maite while she strokes Jack's slickened dick.

Maite blushes brightly while Jack shudders a bit before Maite nods so she can see how Azure does it.

Azure then had Maite move aside for a moment before she looks up at Jack and said this.

"Hope you got stamina to last, had to do plenty of… favors… in order to get some info from shady people before… so no worries about gagging from me, just make sure to let me breathe every 30 seconds alright?" Azure said while she opened her mouth wide to show the inside of her mouth, clean white teeth, long scratchy tongue, and looked like it was ready to drool as well while she waits for Jack to start.

Jack grins excitedly before he grabbed Azure's head before he shoves his dick inside Azure's mouth.

Azure gagged for a moment when she underestimated the size a little but quickly adapts and starts to use her tongue to lick the underside of Jack's head, thanks to Jack holding her head, she couldn't move at the moment.

Jack shudders as he enjoys the feel of Azure's mouth before he waited for the dark feline to breathe after he let go of her head.

Azure did so a moment later when she got her head back a little before she starts to deep throat Jack's dick while she fondles his balls.

Jack shudders before he let out a pleased groan before he spoke up.

"G-Good kitty."

Azure just chuckles before she went much rougher with her head bobbing while making sure that when she pulled back, her scratchy tongue went wild on the head of Jack's dick, and when she moved to suck his dick, she made sure that she was licking around the base as well to keep the pleasure up while Maite watched her actions which showed Maite how wild Azure was it seems.

Maite watched with an AWE look as she couldn't believe Azure was this good.

Jack groans a few times before he uses one hand to pet the dark feline's head letting her know she's doing a great job.

Azure in turn just purrs from that while she went even faster with her movements, she even used a hand to hold onto his ass so she would move even faster which caused her mouth to glide across his dick at a fast pace now.

Jack groans loudly before he said this.

"Oh yeah… keep using that slutty mouth of yours."

And use it she did when she really licked and sucked on the dick before she shocked the Psycho when she used her middle and ring finger to tease his asshole after she used her own pussy juices to lube her fingers up to show what Azure would do, and considering she had his dick in her mouth, he was at her mercy right now, and her teeth were sharp as hell.

Maite blushes bright as she saw that while Jack, who shudders and groans looks at Maite for a moment before he looks at Azure and said this.

"Y-You know… maybe I can help you teach your girlfriend here about how to handle guys like me. I promise I'll be gentle." He said with a grin while Maite blinked when she heard that.

Azure in turn just giggles before she said this when she pulled her head back and said this when she stroked his dick vigorously.

"Her call Jack, and she's not my girlfriend, though considering how long we've known one another, I may take her out on a date if we get out of here alive, not sure about you but if you were held here illegally, then you could come with us and get sexed up by two sexy ladies and what not, or are you way too crazed to like an offer like that?" Azure said when she stroked him off at a faster and faster rate.

Jack chuckles before he spoke up.

"Oh I'm crazy. But I still have my sanity... on most parts and I be dumb to not accept the offer on getting fucked by two hot bitches."

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Get us out alive and I'll personally do whatever you want in private, within reason of course, If I have another guy, then don't try and attack, but if you want, just join in by fucking my ass or something like that, agreed?" Azure said while she really went to stroke off Jack and made her grip tight as well.

Jack chuckled before he said this.

"You kidding? With the way you pleasure me, I don't care if you get a boyfriend so yeah I'll agreed. In fact… I know two guys in the joint who can be perfect for you both."

Azure got a bit confused by that before she said this.

"Two guys here?, like allies?, or are they just people you know who won't attack you out of the blue?" Azure said while she looked to Maite to see if she heard right.

Maite also wondered about that before Jack said this.

"Well I never provoked them though I have seen them in action. Let's say they both have a… personality disorder but one of them has a worst effect."

Azure got confused before she said this.

"A split personality?, like as in a person having a second them inside?, and worst effect?" Azure said while she stopped stroking Jack's dick but still had a hand on it.

"Something like that, I mean the first guy is okay if you don't make him angry and the other guy shows up to rip his enemies apart or just act like some kind of… what was it called again… a… mask?... to keep him from getting too much trama at once and the second guy… well there's no telling what he does except knowing there's a good side… and a evil side."

Azure blinked at that before she said this.

"And… how are they perfect for us exactly?, one sounds like a berserker in disguise and the other sounds like someone who maybe nice at one moment or bad the next, it's like that guy would be two faced or something." Azure said while she raised an eyebrow at Jack.

Maite was a bit surprised when she heard that before Jack spoke up.

"Well I wouldn't know per say but I do know they're better looking than the guys you probably saw earlier. And maybe yours truly hehe. Though they're not that bad since they been wrongfully put here."

Azure raised an eyebrow at that before she said this.

"Really?, well I would have to see them first if we run into them later, but are there really no physical issues?" Azure said which made Jack hum before he said this.

"Well the one with the yin/yang personality does have a bit of a rounded stomach from having to sit in a cell most of the time to keep him from causing trouble when his dark half pops up, but more or less, he's one of the surprisingly strong guys here if you ignore the surprisingly weak look about him, not a pretty boy, but definitely not a thug like that Walker bastard who's been wondering around doing who knows what to the others here, as for the other… he's used by the guards here so they can make him bring that mask of his out for various reasons, I don't know what they did but I see them dragging his conscious body to his cell, He has decent muscles, even though it looked like he hasn't ate much, but I can see a few scars on his chest and arms." Jack said.

Azure blinked at that before she said this.

"Well we would have to find out later if we can't get the front door unlocked, for now, let's get back on track for our deal so we can have you as our fuck toy and help here if we run into you and we're all alive and well." Azure said before she went back to sucking off Jack voraciously while her hands went back to fondling his balls and teasing his asshole.

Jack shudders before he spoke up.

"Oh yeah… Will definitely enjoy this deal of ours." He said before he looked at Maite and said this.

"And… Maite was it?… would you care to accept my offer of helping you adapt well here?" He asked with a grin.

Maite blushed brightly at first but after seeing how far Azure is going, the pink hedgehog knows she can't let Azure do all the work before she said this.

"I'll accept."

Jack grins widely before he said this.

"Excellent. We'll kiss on that later."

Maite blushed from that before Azure had this thought when she could feel Jack about to blow, he did stop himself earlier and Azure's actions really worked him up after all.

"_Cute, but should really make do on my end of the deal, gotta love prostates, nature's orgasm button for males." _Azure thought before she shoved her middle and ring finger into Jack's ass and starts to feel around for his prostate while she keeps on sucking his dick hard.

Jack shudders before he groans loud and said this.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!"

Azure just blinked in surprise before she just went with it and keeps on fingering his ass while she prods and pokes for his prostate.

Maite watched with a surprised look while Jack enjoyed this pleasure before a moment later, Jack felt his dick throbbing a bit.

Azure then finally found the prostate and hits it aggressively while she keeps bobbing her head and waits for his load.

Jack groans a few more times as he can feel his climax getting closer and closer before he thrust his hips into Azure's mouth.

Azure gagged for a moment but just lets Jack do what he want for now while she keeps on sucking his dick and fingers his prostate harder and harder until…

Jack growls loudly as he grabbed Azure's head before the psycho pushed his dick further in the dark feline's mouth hitting her throat before Jack climaxed hard inside.

Azure surprisingly came a little from that while she drank as much semen as she could while she pressed harder and harder on Jack's prostate to get his orgasm to be much stronger then normal.

Maite was shocked at how much cum Azure drinked while Jack's orgasm got stronger before he taps off after 30 seconds pass.

Azure then licked the dick clean while pulling off and removed her finger from Jack's ass and said this after she licked her lips.

"Well I can say we won't go hungry for a short time if guys like you are this virile, guess whatever this Project Walrider is, it really messed with your bodies physically huh?" Azure said while she could feel how full she was after all of that semen that was fired into her while some had landed on her breasts and chin.

Jack chuckles before he spoke up.

"More or less… half of us were already natural but still…"

Azure however saw that chuckle seemed strained and Jack seemed a bit more unstable, probably from the memories before she said this.

"Well I won't ask details, I mean you seem to want much more than a blowjob if that iron hard dick is anything to go by." Azure said while she poked Jack's dick a few times to help get his thoughts back onto her and Maite.

Jack blinked before he grins and said this.

"Correct beautiful."

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Alright, and considering that you and Maite had an orgasm already, mind if I take this monster for a spin with one of my holes… maybe my ass since I have yet to get this hole touched in awhile… may need someone to warm that hole up so I won't get hurt… any takers?" Azure said teasingly while she got up and walked over to the wall between the window and door and moved her tail to show her asshole and presents herself to the duo while her juices dripped from her pussy.

Maite blushed brightly when she saw the dark feline's ass while Jack's dick twitched in excitement.

That's when Maite spoke up.

"I-I'll help you." She said before she walks towards Azure.

Azure chuckles before she said this to Jack.

"Want to take a seat for a moment, could be a bit before Maite gets my ass thoroughly lubed after all." Azure said while she waits for Maite to start.

Jack chuckled before he took a seat while his dick stood tall as was ready to see some magic happen.

Azure then looked at Maite before she said this.

"If you want to use anything to help, want to use the flashlight that went in your ass?" Azure said while she shook her ass at Maite.

Maite blushes before she said this.

"No. I think I can manage." She said before she got on her knees and spread Azure's ass cheeks.

Azure felt pleasant goosebumps on her body when she felt that before she waits for Maite to act.

And act she did when Maite brought her head closer before she sticks out her tongue and starts eating out the dark feline's asshole.

Azure groans from that while her claws dug a bit in the wall when she felt Maite's tongue working her ass good while Jack saw everything.

Jack was indeed loving this sight as Maite continues to pleasure Azure's asshole with some good tongue technique before she uses one had to rub Azure's folds.

Azure shuddered from that before she said this.

"F-Fuck Maite… did you do this before because it seems like you know a woman's weak points, bring a lady or two home to experiment a bit?" Azure said while her toes curl a bit every now and then.

Maite pulls her head back a bit before she said this.

"Well... no. You're actually my first and I'm bit of a fast learner."

Azure blinked at that before she said this with a grin.

"Wow… guess you have a talent to be a real slut huh?, well don't stop on my account, lets see how good you can get." Azure said while she wiggle her ass at Maite again to get her to act again.

Maite didn't respond but give Azure what she wanted as the pink hedgehog resumed eating out Azure's asshole but made sure to do it good.

Azure groans from that while she made sure to stay still, but her purring did get Maite's attention when Azure seemed to love it so far.

Maite smiles a bit as she continues to roughly eat out the dark feline's ass while Jack watched with an excited look in his eyes.

For a couple minutes, Maite keeps up her actions while Azure felt herself getting more and more turned on before Maite noticed that Azure's asshole was thoroughly slickened enough for what can happen next.

Maite stops her actions before she pulls back and spoke up.

"Okay, it's slickened enough. You ready?"

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Oh yeah… what about you Jack?, ready to give this kitty her cream?" Azure said while she looked at Jack and shook her ass at him.

Jack's dick twitched in excitement before he got up and said this.

"Oh you betcha." He said before he walked over and grabbed hold of Azure's hips before Jack aimed his dick at Azure's asshole.

Azure then licked her lips while she relaxed as much as possible, from the look in Jack's eyes, it seemed he wouldn't hold back on destroying her ass again and again.

Jack grins widely before he jams his dick inside Azure's asshole.

Azure groans from that when she felt him go really deep into her before she tried to relax more while Jack didn't even stop pushing till he was at the hilt when he really got excited to get in Azure before she pants for breath and waits for him to start moving and surprised him when she wiggles her ass on his dick.

Jack and Maite were surprised from that but Jack however had no problem with that before he starts thrusting his dick hard inside Azure's ass.

Azure groans and moans before she said this with a slight growl to her voice.

"C-Come on… y-you… psycho bastard… don't hold back on me now… I'm not that delicate, fucking destroy my ass!" Azure growled out while her ass gripped Jack's dick in a vice grip.

Maite and Jack, who groans from the tight grip, was surprised at the way Azure spoke before Jack grins and said this.

"Alright… YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He shouts before he starts going at it in Azure's ass with the need to destroy it.

And shockingly enough to Maite, Azure got a fucked up look on her face and actually seemed to enjoy it when Jack was practically going at it with such force that no normal person could use, seems she really wanted to get a decent lay badly and Jack was giving it to her and much more if the expression on his face was any indication.

Jack had a pleased and crazed look in his on his face as he was really enjoying the tight grip of Azure's ass on his dick before the psycho brought his hands to Azure's breasts and squeezed then hard while fucking like a deranged animal.

And Azure said this to really get him to break his limits when Azure seemed to really get into this.

"F-FUCK!… KEEP GOING YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!, USE THAT DAMN RAGE THAT THESE FUCKWADS GAVE YOU AND USE IT ALL ON ME!" Azure screamed out while she got a really fucked up look on her face while she squirts hard onto the floor.

Hearing that made Jack had an enraged look before he surprised Azure and Maite when Jack pulls his dick out before he used his strength to pry Azure off the wall and picked her up before he slammed her onto the floor with her back on the ground before he shoves back his dick balls deep inside after he got on top of her before he really went all out on Azure's ass.

Azure, though stunned from the slam, just moans and groans shockingly when she could feel nothing but pleasure now when Jack's dick seemed to go even deeper then before and shockingly gripped his back and clawed it quite a bit while she wrapped her legs around his waist while Maite in the meantime…

Maite was also stunned by what Jack did before she surprisingly starts to rub her pussy with one hand while using the other to squeeze her left breast before blushing.

Azure never noticed that however while she keeps moaning and groaning while her claws dug into Jack's back, if she was able to think, she would have wondered what Jack was thinking right now in his anger, but she couldn't when she could feel one hell of an orgasm approaching fast.

Jack continues to dominate Azure's ass before he starts to remember being in some room and the people of Murkoff doing… painful things to him which really made Jack go into overtime with a very enraged look.

Azure groans and moans louder from that while she could feel his dick throbbing hard in her ass like no other, it was like he was about to explode in her with how hard he was trying to hold it and after a minute, she screams when she came hard on his dick and squirts on his stomach while her claws really dug into his back which drew a little blood as a result.

That action really egged Jack on as he just continues to thrust his dick beyond hard in Azure's ass as he roughly kneaded her breasts.

Azure just groans and moans while she seemed to have one continuous orgasm after another while Maite saw Jack still going strong and Azure's claws keep on digging into his back, all in all it was like two animals going at it with nothing but lust and rage on the brain.

It was long before Jack growls loudly and gave Azure the biggest creampie he can unleashed before he smashed his beak on Azure's lips to give her an animalistic kiss.

Azure just went with it when she groans loudly when she felt her stomach bloating from how much semen was fired into her while her claws drew more blood from Jack's back, no one knew if it would leave scars or damage on the feathers but it looked like no one cared.

It was only 40 seconds before Jack finally taps off but was still kissing Azure.

Azure just moans from that before she finally stopped cumming and just let go of Jack's back and pants for breath, she could barely feel anything but a pleasantly sore ass.

Jack pants for breath as he looked at Azure before he asked this.

"S-So… did I… impress you… w-well?"

Azure just looked to Jack and barely got this out.

"Y-You k-kidding… i-if you can m-make repeat performances… t-then c-consider me your ...personal b-bitch if you w-want to get more of th-that a-anger out i-if we are still here…m-may get it… on with other Psycho's… but definitely going to get you to come back to this ass soon." Azure said while she gave a fanged grin to Jack.

Jack blinked for a second before he chuckled and said this.

"O-Oh… you can b-bet your… s-sweet ass I'll definitely come… b-back for more."

Azure chuckles before she got this out.

"N-Nice to know… b-but I think i-it's Maite's t-turn to take this dick…. N-now… b-better s-stick with h-her p-pussy for now… d-doubt she can take t-this l-level of p-pounding and k-keep her sanity intact… s-still need it in o-one piece a-after we leave." Azure said when she got a good whiff of Maite's arousal and looked to Maite to see what she was doing.

Maite pants as she was still rubbing her pussy which was very soaked.

Seems she climaxed at the same time as the duo did from how good watching Jack and Azure go at it was.

Azure chuckles before she looked to Jack to see how he was doing to see Maite getting lost in her lust right now.

Surprisingly, Jack, who saw Maite, was able to catch his wind before his dick, which was still erect, twitches in Azure's ass in excitement which meant that it's ready for more.

Azure groans from that before she said this.

"Con-considering the state she is in… bet she will follow any o-order you give her… I'll… just lay here u-until I can f-feel my legs again." Azure said while she shudders on the ground.

Jack chuckles before he spoke up.

"Whatever you say." He said before he pulls his dick out before he getting up.

Azure shuddered from that before she felt Jack's load flowing out of her ass and her slightly bloated stomach slowly deflates a little to get back to normal and Maite saw how… productive he was… though that's putting it mildly… just what the hell were they doing to Jack and the patients… Walker was a bear with great strength sure, but that was off the charts, Jack here was able to unload as much as 10 men and still keep going… all in all…. Maite may get the fuck of her life and then some if the look in Jack's eyes while he drank in her figure was anything to go by, unlike Azure, Maite had a much more well rounded figure that looked just right for the fucking… and if trained right… ohhh the things Jack could do with those breasts… that ass… those full lips… all in all… he really liked what he saw because his dick looked monstrous with how erect it was.

Jack gave Maite a lust filled look before he looked at Azure and said this.

"Rest well my bitchy pet while I have some fun with your friend."

Azure just nods before she just watched what would happen between the duo.

Jack walk towards to Maite with a lust filled grin on his face before he got close and asked this.

"So… enjoyed the show?"

Maite in turn looked at Jack and just nods her head with a lustful look on her face while she didn't trust her voice right now while she keeps rubbing her pussy.

Jack chuckles before he spoke up.

"I bet you want me to fuck the living daylights out of you huh?"

Maite managed to get some control of her voice back and said this.

"Y-Yes…" Maite said while she keeps on masturbating furiously when the itch that she got after that serious masturbation session really got her worked up.

"Yes what?" Jack asked with a smug look.

Maite just blushed more before she said this.

"Y-Yes… M-Master…" Maite said while she blushed more and more from the look that Jack gave her.

Jack grins before he said this.

"Good girl. And good girls get rewarded. But before that, how about you give this dick of mine a good cleaning?" He said as he points at his raging member.

Maite blushed quite a bit before she got a good look at the dick before she said this.

"Y-Yes…. Master…" Maite said lustfully before she crawled towards Jack on all fours.

Jack grins before he waits for Maite to do her magic.

And work it she did when she got in front of him, and without using her hands, opened her mouth before she starts to lick parts of Jack's dick that she wouldn't be able to yet, and Jack saw how greedy or needy she was when she was trying to lick up every drop of semen on his balls and around the base of his dick to start things out.

Jack shudders for a bit before he said this.

"Yeah that's right. Keep using that tongue of yours."

Maite in turn seemed to have zoned out while she keeps on doing just that and when the part near the base of his dick was cleaned, she moved her head to the tip of his dick and surprised Jack when she took more than half into her mouth and gags quite a bit on it and pulled away to cough a few times to remind Jack that she was still inexperienced compared to Azure.

Jack sees this before he spoke up.

"Don't rush yourself. Take your time and savor the taste."

Maite however seemed to ignore that before she tried one more time to get as much as she could into her mouth and gagged bit on the dick this time before she starts to bob her head while her lips wrapped around his dick, she saw Azure take it like a champ and if she was in a situation with another psycho who wouldn't be so kind, she would at least get to the point that she could at least be somewhat comfortable to deep throat this dick before she would leave.

Jack was surprise to see Maite take that much of his dick in her mouth before he groans and shudders at the pink hedgehog's actions before Jack had this thought.

'_W-Whoa!... didn't think she would go that far. Either she's trying to be like her friend here or she was just turned on by my awesome might.'_

Maite however couldn't read his mind while she continues to try and keep taking as much as she could into her mouth, she even remembered Azure's advice and pulled back to lick the head of his dick while she gave him a cute look when she looked at his face… it was so adorable that it was sinful with how sexy she looked right now.

Surprisingly, Jack blushes when he saw that face before thinking how cute it was which was the first time he ever thought of how cute a girl's face was.

Maite however just went back to sucking his dick while she used her hand to play with his testicles, it was obvious compared to Azure, Maite was still a novice, but she was making up for it with pure effort right now…. She looked pretty determined to work his dick, so much that it had an equal level of adorable as the last time.

Jack continues to blush as he stars at Maite's face before thinking this.

'_Okay I know those two bitches are sexy but this one… Maite… has one cute face that I admit.'_

Maite then surprised Jack when she got onto her knees in front of his dick while she removed her mouth to let her jaw recover, before she sandwiched his dick between her breasts which smothered them greatly, in fact to the point that they barely appeared to give perspective of how large her breasts were before she starts to move them up and down like she saw in some porno's when she used those dildo's to practice with to try and mimic their movements and looked up to see how she was doing.

Jack, though surprised, shudders when he felt his dick get smothered before he said this.

"O-Oh fuck."

Maite blushed from that before she really worked her breasts on Jack's dick, all in all, Maite knew her body was more shapely then Azure's so she would use her strength's to her advantage, if Azure was more experienced internally, Maite would do things externally for now to show she wasn't a pushover even if she was inexperienced.

Jack shudders a few times before he brought his hand to Maite's head and pets her for doing wonderful.

Maite blushed more from that before she said this.

"S-So… how are you feeling… Master…" Maite said before she opened her mouth and took the head of Jack's dick in her mouth before she starts to lick and suck on it while she moved her breasts more and more on Jack's dick, she even took a few times to lick the very tip of Jacks dick and could feel him already throbbing between her tits so she doubles her effort on Jack's dick to try and get his load out of his large balls.

Jack groans and shudders from that action before he let out a slight moan before he spoke up.

"I-I feel good… my pet… very good."

Maite blushed from that before she put more speed into her actions to work his dick more and more while his dick throbbed more and more.

Jack groans and moans a bit before he feels his dick twitching in Maite's breasts.

Maite then used her arms to press her breasts together, and looked up at Jack with an adorable look while she sucked on the head of his dick to give her his treat already while she stopped to show she wanted to see how Jack would do on the offensive with her breasts.

Jack was a bit surprise before but knew he needed to cum before he grabbed Maite's breasts and resumes thrusting his dick in and out of her bosom as hard as he can.

Maite just held her head steady to lick the head of Jack's dick when it went back into her mouth while she moans and groans from how Jack handled her breasts while her folds were beyond wet now, she could barely contain herself from trying to jump Jack while he got closer and closer to cumming until…

Jack thrusts his dick a few more times before after one last thrust, the crazed bird man threw his head back as he growls loudly before he unleashed his load to Maite's face and breasts.

Maite had to close her eyes when that happened when he seemed to unload a monster size load while she opened her mouth and took the head of his dick into her mouth to try and at least contain his load by drinking it down while her breasts got the full force of the blast when her cheeks puffed out from trying to take it all.

Jack continues to climax for about 35 seconds before he grunts as he taps off.

Maite in turn just keeps swallowing his load til nothing was left inside of it before she gave an adorable sigh of relief while she pants for breath while her she could feel the semen on her breasts and face while she could feel Jack's dick and it's shocking erection before she wondered if Jack could go one more round.

Jack pants for a moment before he sent Maite a lust filled grin before he said this.

"Pick a position and get ready for me to rock your work."

Maite blushed before she moved back which made her semen covered breasts bounce and got on all fours and said this when she looked back at Jack.

"P-Please f-fuck me… m-my fingers won't help me anymore…" Maite begged to Jack while she shook her shapely ass at Jack to tempt him and he saw her juices flowing from her pussy.

Jack somehow blushed at the scene before he chuckles and got behind Maite before they psycho grabbed her hips and aims his dick at the pink hedgehog's pussy before Jack asked this.

"Ready my pet?"

Maite could barely contain herself when she said this in a begging tone.

"H-Hurry… please h-hurry!" Maite said when her lust was starting to override her reasoning and wiggles her ass impatiently.

Jack chuckles before he shoves his dick inside Maite's pussy.

Maite moans loudly from that while she could feel Jack's dick going extremely deep in her, compared to Azure's trained tight pussy, Maite's, though tight, was not as strong and felt like a heavenly velvet tunnel.

Jack groans from how tight Maite's pussy was as he keeps pushing his dick deeper.

He managed to fully hilt himself a moment later inside of Maite who keeps groaning from how full she felt… and how good it was as well… she didn't trust her voice right now so all she could do was wait for Jack to start.

Jack groans for a moment or so before he took a deep breath and starts to thrust his dick in and out of Maite's pussy but made sure give her the same treatment as Jack gave Azure.

Maite moans and groans from that before Azure spoke up to Jack.

"Remember Jack, unless she can handle it, don't go too far, there are plenty of killers here and if Maite can't run, then you got no deal if something happens to Maite because of you." Azure warned while she sat up, granted she still had trouble moving, but she did catch her breath.

Jack remembers that before he slows down his thrust so Maite can get use to it.

Maite in turn moans a bit less but in turn felt more clarity when that happened before she thrusts her hips back to meet Jack's thrusts while Azure chuckles while she looked to Jack to see how he was reacting when Maite seemed to be slowly getting in gear.

Jack was a little surprise but otherwise enjoying this as he continues to thrust his dick in before Jack leans down and gropes Maite's breasts and ignored the semen on them before squeezing them.

Maite moans more from that while Azure looked on and grins when she saw Jack's unguarded ass and starts to crawl over to the duo slowly, she still had trouble walking but she could crawl on her hands and knees just fine… she did want to surprise Jack after all since he took so well to her actions and decided to… reward him a bit.

Jack, while unaware of Azure's sneakiness, continues to give Maite's pussy a good, but gentle pounding, as he keeps squeezing the pink hedgehog's breasts before Jack brought his beak close to Maite's neck and starts to nip it.

Maite moans from that before Jack heard Azure's voice from right behind him.

"Hey Jack… I got a few words to say… but you don't have to turn around." Azure said while her head was right behind his ass.

Jack, who keeps nipping at Maite's neck blinks for a moment wondering what Azure was gonna say.

Azure grins at that before she said this.

"You are open." Azure said before licking her lips when she opened her mouth and shocked Jack when she shockingly starts to lick at his asshole and shoved her tongue inside and had it wiggle around, he was surprisingly clean down there as well so Azure had no issue's doing this.

Jack's eyes widen when he felt the dark feline's tongue in his ass which caused him to push his dick a bit deeper in Maite's pussy.

Maite groans from that before Azure starts to play with his balls while her tongue really went wild in Jack's ass.

Though Jack groans and shudders from that action, it didn't stop him from continuing his thrusts on Maite's pussy before Jack brought his beak to Maite's ear and whispers this.

"_Are you enjoying yourself my pet?"_

Maite keeps on moaning and groaning before she barely got this out.

"Y-YES!" Maite groans out loudly while she keeps thrusting her hips back while Azure noticed the flashlight nearby and grins evilly when she gripped it… and with Jack's ass slickened… she aimed it at his ass and shoved it in with one good thrust.

Jack's eyes widen before he jolts and said this when he turned his head.

"H-Hey!"

Azure however grins evilly before she said this.

"What?, you enjoyed my ass, so I'm just returning the favor." Azure said before she starts to thrust the flashlight in and out of his ass which forced Jack to thrust his dick back into Maite who thrusts her hips back and forced Jack back before the processed repeated itself.

Jack groans from having his ass fucked with a flashlight but will worry about it later since he still has to give Maite's pussy a good pounding.

Maite in turn groans and moans more from that while she thrusts back faster and harder into Jack's thrust which in turn caused Jack to bounce back faster and faster into Azure's thrusts with the flashlight which really grinds against his prostate and more while Azure saw his nuts and dick throbbing badly, seems she found his weakness and forget double, she tripled her assut on Jack's ass when she gripped the light part and pushed it much much deeper til only the large head was outside before Azure just pulled and pushed it in and out of his ass without slowing down.

Jack keeps moaning and groaning loudly from that action before he feels his dick twitching in Maite's pussy.

Azure grins at that before she said this with a dominant tone to her voice.

"That's right Master!, cum for Maite and me!, I want to see you empty those large nuts into her pussy and make her womb bloat!" Azure growled out dominantly which made it hard to see who was the master and pet now while she trusts the Flashlight more and more until….

Jack groans loudly as he threw his head back before he unleashed another big load of cum inside Maite's pussy before making her womb bloat.

Although the crazed bird man has no clue that Maite took the pill earlier.

Azure however did which caused her to grin while she keeps thrusting the flashlight to make his orgasm much much stronger while Maite moans whorishly while she could feel semen filling her like a balloon before it sprays out of her pussy…. She could get why Azure may get addicted to this rough sex...

About 40 seconds passed before Jack grunts as he finally taps off before Jack tries to catch his breath.

Azure however grins before she starts to thrust the flashlight in and out of Jack's ass again to see how he would react.

Jack's eyes widen before he turns his head back to see Azure still using the flashlight on his ass.

Azure just chuckles before she really went hard on her thrusts before she used a hand to grip Jack's testicles and gripped them hard.

Jack jolts before he yelps a bit which surprisingly caused his dick to twitch inside Maite's pussy.

Azure just chuckles before she works his ass and balls more and more while Maite's pussy gripped Jack's dick tightly in response to the twitching until…

Jack once again climaxed and fires another load inside Maite's pussy.

Azure in turn chuckles when the loads were starting to get lower and lower in volume before she said this.

"So Master, how are you liking the treatment that your pets are giving you?" Azure said while she keeps thrusting the flashlight in Jack's ass.

Jack groans loudly before he said this.

"W-Well it's weird but… very pleasurable."

Azure grins at that before a minute to two passed with Jack laying on his back while Azure and Maite worked his dick good in a lust induced frenzy, Azure was working his balls while Maite was using her semen covered breasts to please his overly sensitive dick while Azure used the flashlight on his ass again and it seemed he was about to blow again when the two were really rough this time.

Jack groans and moans a few times as he can feel his climax getting closer and closer from how intense the duo was.

A moment later, Azure and Maite said this as one with fully lustful looks at Jack.

"Please give us your cum Master." the duo said lustfully before doubling their efforts to get their prize.

Jack groans as he grinds his teeth before he said this.

"T-Then better get ready… I-I'm about to blow any second now."

The duo then speed up their actions while they wait for the payload with lustful expressions on their faces, Azure's was sensual, and Maite's was cute when it looked like she was begging for his load now.

It wasn't long before Jack groans loudly and his dick spurt out his last load out like a geyser.

Azure and Maite moan from that while the semen lands on their faces and breasts while some lands on Jack's body from his chest, to his stomach, and to his groin while Azure and Maite went to lick at Jack's dick to help him cum more.

And cum more did they crazed bird man did as he continues to climax for at least 35 seconds thanks to his weaker load that turned into a blank shot for 10 seconds before Jack finally taps off, he couldn't cum anymore even if he wanted to, he could, but he would be firing blanks for awhile.

Azure when she saw that, looked to Maite and moved to pull her into a heated kiss while her tongue went to get the semen from Maite's mouth.

Maite blushes brightly from that sudden action before she went with it and hugs Azure and making their semen covered breasts touch each other.

Azure moans from that before she pulled her head away and starts to lick Maite's face clean and thanks to her cat like nature, she was trying to be through while Jack watched.

Jack, who was trying to catch his breath, was feeling turned on from watching the duo kiss even though he was too exhausted.

Azure, when she was done, starts to lick and suck at various parts of Maite's breasts and even took a few times to lick, suck, and bite her nipple's lightly ever now and then.

Maite gasps a bit before she moans and hugged Azure's head closer to her breasts.

Azure then switched breasts before she moved her fingers so that she was gently fingering her ass she gave Maite a lustful look in them… and maybe something else that was hard to read in Azure's eyes.

Maite was in similar boat as she gave Azure the same lust filled look along with another look was hard to tell… yet.

Azure then starts to thrust her fingers more and more in Maite's ass while she keeps cleaning of Maite while Azure could feel her getting closer and closer until….

Maite moans a bit loudly before she climaxed on Azure's fingers.

Azure chuckles before she pulled her fingers from Maite's ass and saw that Maite was fully cleaned, she would take care of herself later since Maite looked exhausted right now.

Maite pants and she taps off after 25 seconds pass before the pink hedgehog said this.

"W-Wow."

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Yeah… so Jack… think we held up our end of the deal with interest?" Azure said while looking at Jack before she pulled out the flashlight from Jack's ass which caused it to gap a bit.

Jack groans after feeling that before he spoke up.

"O-Oh… yeah."

Azure chuckles then chuckles before she said this.

"Well I'll get the front door open, you two relax." Azure said before she stood up and walked over to the security panel with some unsteady steps before she got a shocked look on her face when she saw something.

"Uh… what is he doing?" Azure said cryptically before the lights and power shut off for a moment all around the trio before they kicked back on in a different light to show that it was the backup power.

Before Maite could wonder what happened, they start to hear heavy footsteps approach before Jack's eyes widen before he said this.

"F-Fuck, get in the locker you two!, now!" Jack said in warning while the heavy footsteps got closer to the security room which made Azure worry before she just did as Jack said and grabbed Maite while she held onto the flashlight and looked to Jack with some worry when she opened the locker, but oddly enough, Jack just grins and said this.

"Trust me, I know him somewhat from being a cellmate… he'll at least listen to me..." Jack oddly said which made Azure blink in confusion before she just went with it since Maite could barely stand and pushed herself and Maite into the locker somehow and the duo looked out to see Walker of all people approaching the door while Jack made sure he rolled out of the way of the door for some reason.

Maite watched with a worried look as she did not want her and Azure to be caught by that psychotic bear man but hoped Jack would be okay.

To the duo's horror and shock, Walker just busts down the door with one punch and entered the room while he looks around and sees Jack on the floor and the mess in the room before he said this.

"What the fuck are you doing Jack?, and where are those two pig bitches?, I can smell their scent in this room and the smell of sex!" Walker said while he sniffed the air before Jack chuckles and said this.

"L-Let's just say that I had one hell of a time with them… not really pigs but damn good bitches, I'm pretty sure the cat could take even your dick and enjoy it with how aggressive she was… and I'm sure with some practice, the hedgehog could take you as well… hehe… we did have a deal after all… I find some ladies of interest and what not and see how they are, and if they are… up to your standards and could possibly survive one of your more intense fuck session… I would tell you where they are… most ladies dies mid fuck so you don't get much relief... unfortunately they overpowered me when I underestimated the cat... was freaky as hell and used a flashlight on my ass… so I wonder how kinky she would get with you if you try and dominate her instead of killing her." Jack said before chuckling lightly at the big berserker while Azure's eyes widen in shock… was Jack planning on turning them over to Walker.

Maite was also thinking that while feeling scared for both her's and Azure's safety before Maite had this thought.

'_No, no, no… please tell me he won't turn us on.'_

Walker was pissed before he shouts this out.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!"

Jack just chuckles before he said this.

"Like I said… I underestimated them and how kinky the bitch named Azure was… but before you get riptastic with me… remember our deal Walker… or is a military man like you one who breaks deals and dishonors your squad?... have I steered you wrong yet?... I'm not kidding with those two… the pink hedgehog, Maite, has a figure that you would love to fuck since her figure is so nice and soft with breasts so large you could fuck them yourself and have trouble seeing the tip of your dick and the black cat is kinky as hell who could take your dick in her ass even with how thin she looks and love it… kill me and you lose them for a good long while… after all… unlike you I can get around in tight spaces easily…" Jack said while he reminded Walker about the military and the code of honor for honoring a deal while also telling Walker about Maite and Azure's features and how they did as well with him, Walker was either full of rage and the inmates or lustful when it came to women, and he really went into detail about Maite and Azure to get that lustful side out.

Maite, who blushes from the somewhat compliment, was sweating bullets before Walker said this.

"Don't get cocky Jack however… since you are good with what you do and you have gave me interesting info on those two pigs so I'll let it slide."

Jack however chuckles before he said this.

"Same to you Walker, you and I both know you can't do anything to me that won't amuse me… you broke all my limbs when we first met and I had to be healed…. And I just laughed and laughed… after all… what can you do that those fucked up doctors didn't do?, but I will tell you this… kill me or harm me in any way… and good luck with being on your own with plenty of areas blocked off… and those two are fast as hell and have libido's that could take even you on… so ask yourself this… will you kill them after you fuck them?... or give them some time to… train with the others here and reap the rewards of fully slutty women who would worship your dick again and again… unlike you I can see the benefits of keeping those two pets alive… hehehehe…." Jack chuckles before he waits for Walker's response, he had nothing to lose if he was tortured and killed but Walker did gain to lose a lot, a small speedy person who could plan things for him in this place was not very likely since most were scared of the fat fucker and Jack actually got him plenty of women after all while Azure was shocked at what Jacks said and how… well… either brave or stuip he was but considering what she heard, Walker did seem to lose a lot if he ended Jack right now.

Maite was again shocked at what Jack is doing while Walker though for a moment… did felt slightly turned on before he spoke up.

"Alright. I won't kill you or them but make sure to bring the two pigs if you find them. If you succeed… I'll let you keep the feline but the hedgehog goes to me."

Jack chuckles before he said this.

"Seem's fair, but you may want to have some patience my easily enraged friend… after all… like I said…. if those two train they could take your dick with ease and love it, they are stronger than the past bitches you had… just… think about it for a bit if you happen to run into them next time and I'm not around and you get any funny ideas… after all… what seems better to you… a one night stand and no chance of getting anymore ladies since the others know about you and me and make sure to steer clear of us from the sight alone…. Or pets that we can have to please us again and again… though better watch out, the cat did use a flashlight on my ass so she may get funny ideas for you if you're not careful if you try and harm Maite if I remember her name right, seems to be fond of her and like a soldier would defend her unit to the death… you do like fighters after all." Jack said while he chuckles lightly on the ground.

Walker rubbed his chin for a moment before he spoke up.

"Yes I do. Very well, capture them and bring them back so they can be trained to be good pets."

"Well maybe more complicated than that, remember that priest and his fanatics that you are trying to stop… well seems the guy is fond of them if I heard him right in the lobby, something about apostles or something when I hid from him, so he may try and stop us so I'll… lead them around the place and get them some training from the other inmates here, I'm not 100% sure, but I would bet my nuts that he had something to do with the power failing… why not let the ladies do the work to restore it and… let me see how good they can do in a fight with one of his lackies… should be interesting if Azure gets kinky in that fight, if you want, I could… borrow Azure's camera and record the two if they fight back against the inmates in sexy ways… remember Frost and Rose?... well better get ready to see a new pair of sexy sluts who can fuck and fight if they can think right… they really drained you dry after all and you let them go from being in such a good mood and I heard that they got better since then.." Jack said while he grins at Walker, he had a few plans and this one seemed very fun to him.

Walker grins widely when he heard that before speaking up.

"Alright. See that you do but make sure that blasted priest doesn't get near those pigs."

"Can do, and if he does… well… I know how to get around easily and can get them free just as good, he normally puts people in the cell area so it's just a matter of convincing the right psychopath to give me a signal if they are there… you do love to go there as well since there are plenty of ladies as well who can barely survive your… time with them…" Jack said when he said he could easily get them free if needed before he said this.

"But don't worry Walker… from what I heard… as long as we are careful… that priest won't harm them… I can tell… he looked at their cameras and think they are messengers… so… why not get tactical and… use the Priest to help train the two soon to be pets of ours… I'll lead them around and help them get experience, that priest probably has a plan already in case the power is restored… so why not let him take them further in?... and away from the exits?" Jack said while he grins at Walker with his plan.

Walker had a thoughtful look on his face before he chuckled and said this.

"I always did like you better Jack."

"Thanks but don't count me out of the hate list just yet, I'm the truth telling guy after all and those two bitches offered to let me fuck them in anyway I want if I help them out of here, and before you get pissed… you always did say you wanted an interesting hunt… so why not make a bet between ourselves while me make sure they stay alive?" Jack said without holding back that info which further shocked Azure since she didn't expect Jack to say that.

Maite was shock as well before Walker, who was almost pissed, said this.

"Okay I'm listening."

"Alright, but there are two conditions for this… follow them and I'll make sure that they take the long route out, but still to the exit of this place, first off, and obviously the most important, try and not kill them, would make this pointless if your rage got the better of you, and second, if you happen to see them, make a deal with them… if they can make you cum multiple times then they get a free pass, if they fail… you can take them to some Inmates that you know won't kill ladies but fuck them daily for training so they can challenge you again for their freedom… should be a good way to gauge how good they are getting and get your fix right?, a challenge for them and fun for you…" Jack said while he gave Walker a challenging grin.

Walker had an intrigued look on his face before he chuckles and said this.

"Alright. I'll accept that."

"Nice, for my side of the bet if I win, well I do get to go free no questions asked and get free booty… so… how about this when we get to the exit area and that is the finish line so to speak since we need a goal, if I win and get them there and you can't break them… I get a pick from one of the ladies that you caught and made a pet in the past and I can take her with me, no issues from you, physical harm to me, the works while I walk out of this cage like the free bird like I was suppose to be after I take her and those two bitches in front of you as one last fuck you, consider it payback for the limb breaking when we first met if you want to think of that, and if I make any allies here who can help with the bet they get the same treatment, you have plenty of others to chose from so what's losing 3 or so people?, to you?" Jack said while he grins more from what he did.

Walker blinks in surprise when he heard that. He should break Jack's skull but… he was right about one thing so it's not like Walker will care if someone leave here.

"Alright. You have a deal."

"Nice… and what do you get if you win and make the two soon to be trained bitches yours if they break?, you may get angry at me and you may rip a limb off my body, but I know you won't kill me or rip my dick or nuts off since unlike the others here, you need me for my brains and my memory and doing that low blow will just make me quiet and you will kill me shortly after… I remember the maps of this place exactly and gave you plenty of women no question asked while keeping a small few for myself… so… what is your bet if you win Walker?... I have nothing to lose after all..." Jack said while he waits for a response with a twisted grin on his face, he knew Walker… and rage or not, if he did, he would instantly lose since he knew the two bitches were watching and know whats happening right now… if he died then he would lose any hope of any pleasant fun with actual willing women.

Walker glared a bit at Jack before he grumbles and said this.

"Fine… if those pigs break… I get to keep them but you can still walk out either way."

Jack blinked at that before chuckling.

"Alright, deal, but don't expect me to just give a victory away since I technically win in both scenarios, I would lose some sweet, sweet booty after all if I did that, and I remember that you ran into them first and tossed them down here… so… honest thoughts before you go so I can train them, what do you think of them aside from calling them pigs?... I'm pretty sure you got more… I mean the hedgehog is sinfully adorable when she sucks cock and has a figure to make any man have a boner and the cat is kinky as hell… just think about it for a moment… what's the last sex based thing that you did for a woman?" Jack said before asking Walker that question.

Walker took a moment to try and remember the last time he had sex with a woman.

The memory was him forcing some soldier woman scream in agony while he fucked her ass over her allies's corpses and killed her shortly after since she could barely last with him.

He then remembered both Azure and Maite and remembered how shapely Maite was after he ripped her shirt off and how petite Azure was even in her clothing and if Jack's words were anything to go by… they would improve from here sex wise if they were as slutty as Jack claimed they were…

"Okay I see your point." Walker said.

Jack grins before he said this.

"And just a tip between friends before you leave… they lost most of their clothing and are now running around in nothing but the coats and their shoes… so easy access to not only see how they look fully… but easy to fuck at a moment's notice as well… just a reminder while I lead them around and have to tell them about you… but what is your dick size so I can give them plenty of things to do so they can train to take you..." Jack said while he grins more.

Walker chuckles before he said this.

"12 in length and 4 inches in width."

Azure's eyes widen in shock from that before she looked to Maite to see if she heard what she heard.

Maite was feeling the same thing while paling at the image.

Jack then said this to Walker with an amused tone.

"Better get that monster cleaned then, trained sluts or not, I'm sure they would be more receptive to a clean dick then one that hasn't been washed in awhile, I still wash it and Maite and Azure loved the taste, Azure was easily able to deep throat me and she even got me pissed off enough to get serious in fucking her ass so if you managed to get them early, let Azure try and take you, she likes the extreme after all." Jack said while grinnin at Walker.

Walker did like the sound of that before he spoke up.

"Very well. Better make sure to keep your end of the deal."

"Oh don't worry, as long as you don't try and destroy the way to the goal and keep things fair.. I won't have to use my brain to counter your brawn… we keep out of one another's way and I only act as a guide for them when your nearby and I will do everything that I can to make sure they keep going so you get plenty of chances to get your fix… we can at least agree on keeping it fair correct?" Jack said while he sat up slowly with a groan before he said this.

"Though word of warning…. Don't let Azure near anything pole like… she really let me have it when I let my guard down with Maite." Jack said while he rubbed his poor ass to show Walker what he meant.

Walker raised an eyebrow when he heard that before he spoke up.

"Duly noted." He said before he starts walking out of the room.

After a couple minutes, he said this to the duo in the locker.

"You two can come out now, he's gone." Jack said while Azure, though hesitant, opened the locker and stepped out while on guard around Jack… he didn't give them away… but he did make that bet with Walker… so what was his game?

Maite was beyond hesitant as she stood close to Azure while wondering if they should trust Jack at this moment.

Jack just chuckles at the looks on their faces before he said this.

"Oh believe me, trust or not, I just saved those sweet asses of yours." Jack said while he grins at the duo.

That's when Maite spoke up.

"Be that as it may, you still basically told that bastard all the things you said and also it's like you're handing us to him on a silver platter."

Jack just chuckles before he said this.

"Try and think for a moment sweet ass, I just saved you and your girlfriend here… I'm sure kinky bitch here already knows what I am talking about… but a little tip in the form of a question?… what advantages did I give you on Walker that he cannot do now?" Jack said to the duo while Azure got a thoughtful look on her face, being a detective did give her a fast thinking process from her training and more or less figured it out.

Maite blinked for a second before she tried to remember what Jack and Walker talked about before Maite spoke up.

"Well basically he can't do anything to us if me and Azure are better adapted here."

Jack chuckles before he said this.

"Not quite, knowing him, he will be forceful but he does keep his end of the deal, may have to fine tune things for you two since you two are beginners with him technically, but long story short… well… you saw him bash down the door easily and if he wanted to, he could rip you apart if he took things too far, I just made it so you can take him on in a very sexy way, you could use that shapely body of yours to please him as a warm up and Kinky bitch here can really get wild with him, so tell me… with the risk of losing those sexy booties of yours… do you really think I would just roll over and let Walker keep you both to himself?, remember, you two are locked in here and I'm the only ally here who's not trying to kill you… who knows what that priest will do to keep you here, and who knows what Walker will do to try and break you two… I'm trying to help you plain and simple, it just so happens that if we find the exit, I get to go free either way, but where is the fun in that if I don't give Walker a fight in my own way and help you two train to be able to drain him easily?" Jack said while he grins at Azure and Maite's reactions… Azure hated to admit it… but Jack was right on many levels… long route or not, Jack knew this place well and was willing to lead them to the exit no matter what, and she didn't know what that Priest would do to keep them here… she did see the guy turn the power for much of the asylum off and here they are now…

Maite was thinking the same as she hated to admit it but, Jack was the only guy who can get them out of here even if it meant doing… lewd things.

"Yeah… guess you're right."

Jack laughed at that before he said this.

"I always am, and thanks to what you two did just now, I can barely move, until I can move, you two are on your own, I know where the area where the power generator's are, but there maybe multiple switches there, Just go out of this room and go towards the elevator, there are stairs there, go down them and you'll be in the area where the power switches are, if one of you can support me and somehow get me to at least walk slowly, I can attempt to reason with anyone we meet since most here knows that if anything happens to me, Walker will go on a murder spree like no other since I did bring him plenty of pussy, even if they are an enemy, they are not suicidal… well… for the most part…" Jack said while he chuckles at the thought.

Maite sweatdropped a bit before she looks at Azure.

Azure just sighs before she said this.

"Well you heard him Maite, can you support him while I get our things?, you are stronger then I am after all." Azure said before she went to get Maite's coat and equipped it and got her coat and brought it to Maite for her to wear again, they would need something to hold their items and ripped or not, the pockets are still intact.

Maite looks at Jack before she asked the crazed bird man this.

"So those two guys, you mentioned to us earlier, know what they look like in case we see them?" She asked before she help Jack get up.

Jack groans when that happened while his ass ached greatly from that movement before he placed an arm on Maite's shoulder and just flat out groped her breast to act as a hand hold before he said this.

"Yeah, they are named Cedric and Emerald if I didn't mention them before, Cedric is a Wolf man with blue fur oddly enough while Emerald is a… well… know about the rare breed called hybrids?, he is a Hybrid of a Lion and a Wolf, extra fluffy fur and what not that even the insane ladies love when he's in his nice persona, can also give a scary effect sad begging face as well if he wanted to charm his way out of a jam." Jack said before chuckling at the look on Maite's face when Emerald was mentioned.

Maite blinks in surprise when she heard that. She has heard and see maybe a couple hybrids or more but hearing about Emerald was a surprise.

Azure was also surprised as well, but she pushed it down to grab the flashlight and her camera and said this when she passed the camera to Jack.

"Well if you're going to be making sure Walker knows about our exploits, then you take this and these, I got the easy job of taking care of any inmates it seems, you got the pain of finding batteries for that camera, I can adapt to the darkness pretty well if I get a few minutes to adjust, and this should at least be a good club if it doesn't break." Azure said while she swinged the flashlight a few times.

Maite blinks for a bit before Jack takes the camera and spoke up.

"Roger that."

Azure nods before she gestured for Maite to follow while Jack keeps grabbing her right breast.

Maite groans a bit while blushing as he helped Jack out of the room.

The trio then slowly make their way through the building while making sure to not run into Walker, his footsteps were nearby which showed he was already in the game it seemed, Azure when the trio got out, quickly went into the bathroom and cleaned the flashlight, her hands, and her body which still had semen on it before she joined the duo while they worked their way to the elevator and were slowly walking down the stairs into the basement.

What they didn't notice was Walker when he saw the trio going down the stairs from the far side of the hall which showed Walker that Jack was getting the ball rolling for this game, unfortunately the stairs wouldn't hold Walker's massive frame if he just barreled down there, and he did want the power on… so why not do what Jack said and let these two do the work?... and Walker did see their nude forms under their coats when they had less clothing then normal.

'_Stupid stairs. At least Jack is making sure to follow through our deal. Hehe… Jack was right… they do have some sexy bodies especially that pink one… until then…' _He thought before walking to a different direction, if he couldn't get them now, he would later since he did know that priest wouldn't let them leave so soon… all a matter of time till he got those two worshipping his dick, breaking or not, they would do their best to work him good since their survival depends on it after all… fear was a good motivator… and lust as well...

Meanwhile with the trio while Walker went somewhere else…

The trio enter the power area and it was dark as hell with only a few light sources and there was water up to their ankles as well, seems the place got flooded or something which made their shoes feel like they just got ruined for life, thankfully for Jack and Maite, they had the night vision on the cameras while Azure's cat like eyes were slowly getting used to the darkened area, not by much now but she could at least not crash into things if they were close enough.

Unfortunately, it looked like the door to the power room was chained shut, but thankfully, there was a hole in the wall near it that looked like everyone could slip through, though Maite may have some trouble for obvious reasons.

"_Dammit." _Maite whispers.

Jack chuckles before he said this, seems he had no worries about getting caught if anyone was down here.

"Oh relax sexy, aside from a few holes in the wall, it's mainly hallways galore and what not, besides, considering that we need to get the power on, squeezing this plump body through should be worth it." Jack said while he fondles Maite's large breast with his hand while Azure rolled her eyes at his antics.

Maite blushes before she let out a soft moan from that.

Jack grins at that while he keeps it up before he got lightly bopped on the head with Azure's fist.

"Keep the lust in check for now until you can walk on your own, or do I need to remind you on what this Flashlight can do to you?, firing blanks is one thing but having an orgasm without your control is another…." Azure said before grinning when she held the flashlight in her right hand in a thrusting motion.

Maite blinks when she heard that before looking at Jack to see his reaction.

Jack, though did think he had another shot with the ladies from those words, did pale a bit when Azure held the flashlight in front of him, clean or not, he did not want a surprise like that so he stopped fondling Maite's breast but still had a hand on it to keep himself from slipping since plenty of water was up to their ankles which made things somewhat slippery.

"Well I guess you and Azure should go first for obvious reason." Maite said.

Azure nods before she moved and slipped through the wall before she turned to Maite and said this.

"Bring Jack here and I'll help him through." Azure said while she waits for Maite to act.

"Okay." Maite said before she carefully guide Jack through the hole.

Jack was then sent through before Azure carefully held him, though she did move over and used the water to her advantage to clean off Jack's body since he still had semen on his chest, stomach and groin while she waits for Maite to pass through.

Maite took a deep breath before she tries to squeeze herself through the narrow space.

Unfortunately, while she is able to get through, her progress was slowed thanks to her plump body which caused her breasts and nipples to rub against the wall and her ass to scrape against the wall as well.

Maite groans after she got through before she checks her ass and breasts for any damage.

Aside from some redness and some tingling from her nipples, she was fine, very fine it seemed when her nipples got erect from what just happened which the duo saw which made Azure blink from that while Jack...

Jack was grinning as he liked what he saw while Maite blushes brightly before she spoke up.

"Dammit…"

Azure just chuckles before she said this.

"Well can't help it if you get turned on, seems we will need to do that at a drop of a hat so we don't get dicked bone dry, here, take Jack so I can get on guard." Azure said while she waits for Maite to take Jack back when he was getting a bit heavy to her.

Maite blushes before she went back to holding Jack.

Azure then nods when he got settled and Azure saw a folder nearby and picked it up, thanks to the darkness she had trouble making out words but from the general stuff she could make out barely, it seemed like hypnotic experimentation notes… all the way back to the 1950's so she just took a few pics of the papers to look at later while her phone's camera light flashed a few times and Azure put the folder back down and pockets her phone to join Maite and Jack who wait for her at the doorway.

"Sorry about that, found some stuff about hypnotic experiments and stuff from the 1950's just now, I'll look at the pics later since I couldn't read them now and I doubt we have the time." Azure said while she got back in the lead and waits for the duo to follow her.

Maite nods to Azure before she follows the dark feline while helping Jack walk.

A bit later, they came to a large room that barely had any light at all after managing to get over a table and Jack said this when he looked around with the night vision.

"Alright, I think we need to activate a couple smaller generators and pull the lever for the main power, you can set me here while you two go look, I can keep watch and talk with anyone if they come this way." Jack said while he gestured for Maite to put him down.

Maite sees that before she went over and gently placed Jack on a chair.

Jack groans from that before he said this.

"Alright, considering I'm sitting in a lit area, here, you may as well take this back so you can see in darker areas." Jack said while he held the camera to Azure who nods and takes it back, she would use it in much darker areas but for now, she was somewhat used to what she had already.

Azure then said this to Maite.

"Let's get going Maite, we can also check to see if there are any batteries or anything of use while we look." Azure said while she starts walking away from Jack so she and by Maite in tow can get the power back on.

Maite looks at Jack before she said this.

"Be careful." She said before she quickly follows Azure to look for any batteries and find a way to bring the power back.

Jack chuckles while he admired the sight of Maite's ass as she ran away before he waits a few minutes, after that, he heard a couple generators activating before he heard footsteps approaching him before he looked and saw a psychopath, a Dog man or to be exact, a siberian husky humanoid with pipe or some kind of metal pole in his right hand, he seemed to be missing his pants because his dick was swinging freely which made Jack roll his eyes when he realized how nuts this guy was… no pun intended… then again he was fully nude so he had no reason to complain.

Jack looks at the psychopath before he spoke up.

"Hey, you're not gonna find anyone here."

The Psychopath however just grins madly when he saw Jack and said this when he recognized him.

"Oh Jacky!, barely recognized you, would have caved your head in if I hadn't…" The psychopath said when he got close to Jack and said this with a twisted grin.

"But I know your lying Jacky… I heard from the priest that you're trying to help his messengers escape, heard Walker mutter that when he was passing by while I hid from him… also heard him muttering about you and Walker's bet... I do have orders to destroy anything that gets in the priest's way after all… but hearing Walker mutter about how hot those bitches are and how slutty they seem, I couldn't resist just trying to get a peak at them and maybe more…" The Psychopath said while his grin turned more twisted while he starts to drool while his dick quickly got erect, he was around 8 in length and 2 and ½ in width… maybe Jack could use this nutcase to get the duo some more training…

Jack, though had an intrigued look, facepalms since the priest ordered this guy to stop Maite and Azure and for Walker to stupidly say the bet out loud.

Jack however did say this when he had an idea.

"Hmmm…. Hey… you want to get it on with these ladies but I really doubt you can have much fun if you can't see them right…" Jack said like he was trying to lead the Psychopath somewhere with this line of questions.

The Psychopath grins excitedly before he spoke up.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure."

"Well… why not do this… let them restore the power and get the lights on at least for this place, and then wait here for them, they are going to come back for me after all… so why not use the chance to get laid?, you can even make a bet with them, if they can satisfy you, you let them go and you have a good reason since you can't move from how much they worked you… if they lose, they have to wait for you to recover and you get to fuck them again and hold them here like the priest wants, either way… you get laid with two very sexy kinky women so no real loss for you right?, they will need training if the priest does something and has them taken deeper into the asylum in case Walker catches them… so why not lend them a dick?" Jack said while he grins at the Psychopath.

The Psychopath was indeed excited to hear that. Even though he was supposed to help the priest but he didn't want to miss the chance of getting laid before the crazed man spoke up.

"Oh definitely lend a… dick to help them."

Jack chuckles before he said this.

"Great… let me fill you in on how kinky those two bitches can get." Jack said before he starts filling in the psychopath on what the pros and cons of both ladies are, like how much Azure loved it when he got rough with her and how Maite felt and looked when she was trying her best to take his dick while Jack saw the psycho's expression when he really got into the down and dirty, all the way from when he first saw them to when Azure used the flashlight on his ass and them getting him to not being able to get it up for awhile since he was sure he could fire nothing right now.

The psycho's dick twitched in excitement as he kept hearing the story before the crazed man said this.

"You are one lucky bird."

"Not as lucky as you will be if they got better from what they did with me, especially Maite, Azure's pretty experienced but I think as long as you don't try and choke her out, I'm sure she would love it if you destroyed her holes… though better make sure first and foremost to not have anything pole like near Azure, trust me, was surprising but I got a sore ass that's making me want to just lay in the water here." Jack said while he rubbed his ass before the duo heard the sound of the main generator starting which showed the duo had got the power restored and most likely were coming back now.

The psychopath, who was still excited, pales a bit as he remembers the story before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… I'll make sure to remember that."

A couple minutes later, Jack and the Psychopath heard footsteps in the water before they start to see Maite and Azure getting close before Jack just waved to the duo with a grin on his face while Azure looked shocked to see a psychopath actually here and… with a hardon from hell, he looked almost as big as Jack and the look in his eyes showed that he had nowhere near as much control as Jack did.

Maite was also shocked before she said this.

"What the?! Jack who is this guy?!"

Jack took a moment to think about that and just said this.

"One of the Priest's lackies... He was sent here to keep you two from restoring power, so he could probably just let you go, but he would shut off the power again and we would have to repeat the process, so say hello to your first training partner, the thing is either one of you or the both of you need to do is satisfy this guy till he can't take anymore and he can let you go and not cut the power no questions asked, if you lose, you could run, but he would cut the power and you would have to retry the sex training with him again, I mean do you want him to try and attack you with possibly deadly force?, I mean he seems to like the both of you, especially after what I told him to even consider agreeing to those terms… how about it fruitcake?, interested in those terms if they do accept?" Jack said while he grins at the Psychopath.

The psychopath grins excitedly before he nods his head and spoke up.

"Oh yeah. I really agree to the terms." He said while his dick twitched at Maite's and Azure's direction.

Azure blushed from that before she looked at Maite before Jack shockingly said this.

"Considering things… why not let Maite go first on her own… I mean considering things, Walker will want to get with her mostly and she is inexperienced… or are you going to fight all of her battles for her Azure?" Jack said while grinning while Azure grit her teeth and hated to admit it but she had no idea on what to do, she could just fuck it and take the psycho herself, but if she did, Maite would never get the experience needed to take Walker if they were caught by the behemoth, granted even she was nervous when she heard about his size so Maite could have felt terrified when she heard about the size.

Maite was indeed terrified and sadly… Jack was again right.

She knew Azure can handle things but Maite also knows she can't let her friend handle everything since Walker is after her.

That's when she said this.

"Azure… he's right."

Azure was shocked by that before she said this.

"Are you sure?, I mean I could just provoke Walker into coming to me to get his lust out if were caught, I may not be strong like you but I am durable after all." Azure said which made Jack chuckle before he said this.

"Maybe you could, but what if she is alone and Walker finds her?... think she would be able to keep her sanity or what's left of it intact while Walker destroys her holes?, I've literally seen him fuck a woman to death a few times because they couldn't take him and passed out on him, not a real turn on for Walker and all that is channeled into his rage to fire one last load before he rips the head from the ladies body." Jack said while he gave a somewhat serious expression to show he wasn't kidding.

Maite was beyond shocked when she heard that before she said this to Azure.

"As paling as it is… He's right again Azure, after seeing what that bear can do. Besides it's me he wants and I… won't be able to live with myself if you keep fighting my battles. I don't want anything bad happen to you so for the sake this… I will do it."

Azure in turn was shocked from that and tried to think of something before she sighs and said this.

"F-Fine… but try and not bite off more than you can chew, if I see that someone looks incredibly dangerous and tries to do something that you can't do yet, I'll jump in… hear that Jack, you psycho bastard, I'll stay out of this for now, but if Maite starts to get into a bad situation she can't handle, I will jump in." Azure said while looking at Jack and the Psycho with a look that showed she wasn't budging which made Jack shrug before he said this.

"Fair enough, just means that she has to be worked up to your level but I doubt she would need the help… she did take me pretty well once she got into it…. Really let her inner slut out… all she needs to do is just forget about control and just let her lust run wild and I bet she could drain this guy easily… I mean just look at her… physically she has the body of a goddess… breasts perfect to fuck, an ass that you could bounce a coin and dick off of, full big lips that look perfect for sucking cock, all in all, her body looks downright sinful even if she doesn't know it, reminds me of Frost and Rose and they are pretty much the sluts that everyone wants to get with, they even come and go to Walker daily and even though they pretty much work for anyone, Walker, the priest, or hell, maybe even you two if you can satisfy them, point is, they will do anything for a good fuck and Walker knows it so he just lets them do whatever they want as long as they don't get in his way." Jack said before chuckling at Maite's expression from all of the compliments that he just gave her.

Maite was blushing brightly from the compliments she was getting.

Though she blushed more after being called a goddess. Surprisingly, no one has ever called her that before.

Thanks to the darkness however, no one was able to really notice before Jack said this.

"Still, we can't do this in complete darkness.. So let's find a room where you can show how sexy you can be with this fruitcake and see if you can't turn him to your side and make him your pet… I can tell Maite that you got a long way to go but I can also tell that if you really put your mind into it, you can even outfuck Azure here." Jack said while he grins at Maite while Azure was surprised by that other bit about Maite possibly being better than her.

Maite blushes brightly again while surprise to hear that she could be even better than Azure before Maite spoke up.

"L-Let's just find a room with a decent bed at least."

Jack chuckles before he slowly stood up and after making sure that he could stand and walk, he said this.

"Alright, mind leading the way to one?, there are plenty of beds here, but I doubt there are many working lights." Jack said which made Azure sigh before she said this.

"Well lucky for this Psycho here, we did find one and plenty of batteries, follow me." Azure said while she gestured for the group to follow them.

The psycho gave Maite an excited look while Maite blushes before she and the psycho follows Azure with Jack following after.

A minute to two later, after finding a bathroom to let the Psycho clean his dick for what was about to happen, the group found a room in some kind of barrack like area while a light bulb dimly showed things, most of the beds were either messed up or torn to hell and some were tossed onto one another but one bed was intact still but was missing its sheets, but more than enough for what was about to happen when the Psycho grins at that before he looked to Maite with a twisted grin on his face before Jack said this.

"I'll take the coat and Camera for you Maite, I'll make sure it stays dry while I get plenty of good angles of you getting it on with this guy." Jack said with a grin on his face while he held his hands out to Maite.

Maite blushes before she took her coat off and gave it along with camera to Jack letting the psycho get a good look at Maite's bod before the pink hedgehog took off her shoes though seems she won't wear them again after all that walking in the water.

The Psycho grins from that before he dropped his weapon and charged towards Maite and picked her up and tossed her onto the bed which caused her to bounce a few times while Azure got a wide eyed look from that while Jack moved with the camera to get a good view of the action when he had the camera focus on the bed while he changed the battery when it was running low after he placed Azure's trench coat on a mattress to keep dry.

Maite was beyond shocked by that move before she looks at the psychotic dog to see what he will do.

The Dog Man then just ripped his shirt off effortlessly while his dick was fully seen in the dim light, it was canine like but it seemed he had a much larger knot then the average dog man while he surprised Maite further when he just jumped on top of the bed and onto Maite and his face was right in front of Maite while he grins wildly at her from above her.

Maite was blushing brightly at how close the psychotic dog's face was before the pink hedgehog surprisingly asked this.

"S-So… got a name at least?"

The Psycho grins before he said this.

"The Priest calls me fang because of my sharp teeth!" The Dog man or Fang said while he gave Maite a toothy grin and saw his razor sharp teeth to show why the priest called him that.

Maite blinks when she saw the fangs before she said this.

"I-I can see that… they look very nice."

Fang just chuckles before he surprised Maite with a very sloppy kiss to her lips and his wide tongue shot into her mouth to overpower hers.

Maite was beyond surprised while blushing brightly by this action.

At first she would've stayed surprise but now... this was her training and she needed to gain more experience for what will happen.

Maite was able to get over her shock before she closed her eyes and returns the kiss before Maite hugs Fang and uses her tongue to interact with Fang's tongue.

Fang's tongue however seemed to have his freakish strength and overpowered Maite's tongue before he pulled away and placed his hands on Maite's breasts and starts to fondle them aggressively after he moved his head over the nipples and starts to lick and suck on the erect nipples which left drool on them when he didn't care about keeping Maite dry.

Maite groans for a bit as her blush deepens a bit before she let out a slight moan.

Fang in turn just used more strength in his hands and even lightly raked his sharp fangs on Maite's breasts, leaving light scratches but not enough to cause real damage while he took one of Maite's breasts into his mouth and had his tongue roll around all over the massive breast.

Azure in turn has a dark blush on her face while she was slowly getting turned on from the sight while she looked to see what Jack was doing since he was filming things for Walker to view later.

Jack, who was still filming, was having a hard on as he was starting to enjoy this show, seems he had some fast recovery for that to happen which made Azure blush before she went back to watch Maite for now.

Fang after a moment, repeats his actions with Maite's other breast while he used one hand to go to her folds and starts to aggressively finger her with not one, not two, but three fingers.

Maite groans from that action tries to hold herself back so she can try and get used to Fang's fingers while Maite gave said psychotic dog a cute blush.

Fang in turn just got turned on more by that which caused him to add a fourth finger in Maite's pussy before he practically lifts her ass off the bed to give her the fingering of her life while Jack used the zoom function on the camera to get a close up of Maite's pussy while her juices flowed from the actions while Azure blushed more at the sight.

Maite was surprised before she starts to moan a bit loudly as she starts to enjoy it.

Fang in turn keeps things up for a bit while he watched the expression on Maite's face…. He would get serious but he wanted to be sure that Maite wouldn't call for help first, he had a hard on from hell and he didn't want to be blue balled before he bagan.

Maite, who was enjoying this, was surprisingly keeping strong so she can try and not look weak.

After a couple minutes, Fang decides to get a bit more serious when he shocked Azure and Maite when he adds his thumb to Maite's pussy and lightly fists her with his hand only while making sure his fingers wiggle around inside of her for extra effect.

Maite's eyes widen before she groans a bit loudly as her pussy was getting very wet from this which also caused her toes to curl.

Azure blushed more from that while she had trouble with not doing anything and took one more look at Jack to see how he was holding, depending on what he did, Azure may be able to have her own fun if he actually recovered.

Jack was surprisingly panting slowly while his dick twitched at the scene before a moment later, Jack starts to slowly jerk off with one hand.

Azure blushed before she walked to Jack while he was distracted and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

Jack blinked as he stopped stroking himself before he turns his head while making sure to keep the camera on Maite and Fang.

Azure just took the camera from Jack, and while making sure that she was zooming onto the duo and the bed while she steps back, she placed it on a nearby shelf with the perfect view and said this.

"Considering they may be awhile, might as well show Walker how freaky I can get with you bird boy." Azure said with a slight grin when she walks up to Jack with a swing of her hips.

Jack blinked before he grins and wrapped his arms around Azure before pulling her closer to his muscles before crazed bird man's dick was between Azure's legs.

That's when Jack said this.

"Love the way you think beautiful."

Azure however just grins before she said this.

"Just shut up and fuck me you betting bastard, if I'm going to be used as a sex toy, then I'll do the same to you!" Azure said with a grin on her face when she kissed Jack on the beak and slipped her tongue into his mouth while she caused Jack to stumble and he fell back onto the bed next to Maite and Fang with Azure on top of him.

Jack was a bit surprised by but otherwise didn't care before he returns the kiss and had his tongue fight back Azure's tongue before Jack wrapped one hand behind Azure's head and gripped it good in order to deepen the kiss.

Azure gripped the back of his head with her hands and pulled before Azure used her tail to go to his dick and gripped it and strokes it to get him worked up more while Fang, who saw that, grins before he looked to Maite while he could feel her pussy twitching badly around his hand as it thrusts in her pussy and his fingers dance and batter her velvety walls.

Maite, who also saw what Jack and Azure are doing, blushes brightly as she groans loudly before she felt her climax approaching.

However, she did one surprising trick where she uses her toes on her left leg and gripped Fang's tail before stroking it.

Fang jolts from that before he grins at Maite before he really went wild with his fisting which caused it to get much deeper into sexy hedgehog and he could feel her cervix with his fingers and used one to poke and prod it hard.

Maite jolts and groans loudly by that action before she strokes Fang's tail a bit harder.

Fang just keeps his actions up while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Maite moans a bit loudly before she climaxed hard on Fang's fist as the pink hedgehog's pussy tightens around it.

Fang just got a wider toothy grin while he keeps on thrusting his fist into her like he was punching her insides now, if she could take his arm, she could take his dick easily.

Maite groans and moans loudly which caused her orgasm to get stronger but surprisingly she begins to get used to Fang's fist punching her insides.

Fang chuckles before he pulled his fist free of Maite's pussy while making sure his fingers where opened which got this reaction from Maite when he saw her pussy still spasming and he licks his arm clean.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw Fang do that before she surprisingly said this.

"M-More."

Fang grins wildly at that before he said this.

"Hehe… sure… but first…." Fang said before he points to his dick when he got on top of Maite and sat it between her breasts and said this.

"Work those fucking jugs and those slutty lips of yours for my load and I'll give you much more!" Fang said while he just said on Maite while he enjoyed the sight while Azure, who saw things were getting serious between the duo, used her tail to angal Jack's dick to her pussy after she raised her hips and slammed herself down to fully take his dick in her pussy before she just leaned back so that she sat on Jack and starts riding his dick with sensual movements while she played with her own breasts.

Jack groans a few times while he enjoys Azure doing all the work as he put his hands behind his head as he watches.

Maite blushes brightly before she said this.

"As you wish… Master." She said before she pushed her breasts together to smother Fang's dick and starts to move them back and forth at a hard pace.

Fang shuddered from that before he said this.

"O-Oh fuck!... Top quality tits, how the fuck are you still a newbie in sex when you have a body like this?" Fang said while he licked his lips when he enjoys Maites tits and used his hands to pinch her nipples roughly but all in all he was letting her do the work.

Maite hisses a bit before she said this.

"W-Well… let's say I have been cheated on by old boyfriends and when I… did had sex it became… disappointing."

Fang however chuckled and said this.

"Must because you're too nice, with a body like this, I bet it's because they want a dominating Goddess, not a meek fucktoy, so try and fight back!, give me a fight!, really work for my load!, You'll never get out of here if you just be submissive and let your sexy girlfriend here baby you, I mean I can't go all out because of her, I heard of that flashlight bit and I'm not sure about Jack, but I want my ass in one piece!, I want her to hear you say to keep out of this and let me go all out… otherwise… you'll never get what you want if you have to be protected like a spoiled princess." Fang said which caused Azure to narrow her eyes while she looks at Fang before she tried to say something but Maite beat her to it.

Maite frowns before she said this.

"I'm not a spoiled princess!" She said before she moved her breasts in a fast and harder rate.

Fang groans before he said this.

"T-Tell that t-to her… she's g-got y-you on t-that l-leash so to speak!" Fang groans out while he enjoys the large soft breasts that Maite had.

Maite continues to thrust her breasts hard before she looks at Azure and said this.

"Azure… you are an amazing roommate and I always appreciate you sticking up for me but… there are times when I need to try and fight my own battles so… if you don't do anything to Fang's ass, I would like to try and fight him my own way."

Azure got a shocked look on her face when she heard that before she said this.

"H-Hold on, these guys are psychopaths, not regular guys, what if one tries to kill you even after getting what he wants?" Azure said before Fang said this.

"You kidding Kinky cat, with a sexy body like this, most insane men here would do anything to get a shot for even 5 minutes with her just stroking them off… do you even know how hard it is to actually find a bitch who can look as good as this one?, The other bitches normally hit it and quit it or look like they went through a blender, or Walker off's them so pussy like this is rare to come by, we may get rough, hell even borderline desperate and try and rape you two, but in the long run, no one wants to damage the top grade goods that you two have and believe me, in the sexy figure alone, this bitch can rival Frost and Rose and you may match them in the kink department if half of the things that I heard from Jack are true!" Fang said before he licks his lips when he looked both Azure and Maite up and down while his dick got so hard and warm it felt like a steel iron pole that could risk burning someone.

Maite was able to feel that as she continues to thrust her breasts hard before Maite sticks out her tongue and starts to lick the head and tip of Fang's dick.

Fang however said this to Azure after shuddering from how good Maite was being.

"Since you heard her, stay outta my way so I can really have fun with this bitch!" Fang said when he shocked Azure when Fang got up onto his feet before he said this when he looked down at Maite.

"So… Maite was it?...I want to hear you say what you really want!, What do you want me to do and for your friend to do what?...I want to hear you yell it at the top of your lungs so everyone can fucking hear you!" Fang growls out while the veins on his dick bulged while he got a more insane look in his eyes when he loved the expression on Maites face while he towered over her right now.

Maite blushes brightly before she had a determined look and she said this.

"I want you… to take your cock and fuck my pussy as hard as you want and make it remember it while Azure watches."

"I believe I said yell it!, Really show your bitch friend here a wake up call for always holding you back!" Fang growls out with a grin.

Maite growls before she shouts this out.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY PUSSY WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT SO I CAN SHOW AND PROVE TO AZURE THAT I CAN HANDLE IT!"

Fang grins when he saw how shocked Azure was before he said this to Maite.

"Good girl… and good girls deserve a treat!, Open that mouth and let me fuck it first since you did warm me up… after that… I'll give your pussy the destruction it craves!" Fang said while he grins at Maite in a challenging way.

Maite however scoffed before she said this.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Now hurry up and fuck my mouth good." She said with a demanding tone before she opens her mouth wide.

Fang grins at that before he gripped Maite's quills tightly on her head and just shoved his dick right into her mouth and Maite's face crashed into Fang's knot before Fang gripped the back of her head before he just starts humping away as hard as he could while he ignores the gags that Maite made.

Maite was indeed gagging on Fang's dick but a moment later, she surprisingly starts to slowly relax her throat so she can get used to the psychotic husky strong thrusts.

"O-Oh fuck!, This is a true slutty throat fit for the fucking!, Why the fuck didn't you go all out before!?, Forget those idiots who disrespected a fucking Goddess like you!, You could take on Walker easily I bet when you fully break out of that she'll of yours!, Make that fucker YOUR pig!" Fang growls out while he placed his legs over Maite's shoulders and after leaning forward, starts humping away like the psychopath he was and Azure saw to her shock a massive bulge in Maite's throat when the angle of Maite's head forced her to take more I to her mouth.

Maite once again gags, but still was able to relax as she let Fang fuck her throat.

Jack, who was watching with a surprised and impressed look, looks at Azure before he actually tries to reassure her.

"Hey, Azure. It's okay to worry but this is good for her. She needs to be more open and not be scared. Because trust me, with the training she'll received, she'll have any crazy person eating out of the palm of her hand. Besides, she'll still need you for something."

Azure looks at Jack before she said this.

"Maybe… still going to help her if a real psychopath wants to hit it and kill it instead of just quitting it, can't stop me from worrying, there is a fine line between confident and reckless after all…"Azure said while she watched Maite while she wondered what she was thinking while Fang keeps going strong with giving her the facefuck of her life.

Maite gags and moans a few times before she had this thought.

'_Fuck… at first this was very uncomfortable but… I'm starting to get the hang of it. I may said to Azure that I need to be independent for this but… I still need her no matter what since she's… very important for me. Just hope Azure knows and remembers that.'_

No one however knew about the thoughts before Maite could feel Fang about to blow his load hard.

Maite then surprisingly starts to move her head back and forth to make Fang's dick go really deep in Maite's mouth before Maite can feel it hit the back of her throat.

Fang gave a pleased tone before he roars and pushed himself as deep as he could go before he fired his load down Maite's throat and held her head there while his balls throb and pulse while Azure saw Maite's throat shift and what not to accommodate the massive flow of semen.

Maite's eyes widen at the amount Fang released before she tries to breathe and swallow the psycho's cum down her throat as best as she could before the pink hedgehog used one hand to fondle Fang's balls to make his orgasm stronger.

Fang roars more when he felt that before he tapped off and roughly pulled Maite's back to let her breath and said this to her when his dick was still erect.

"He...hehehe… get ready slut… I'm about to break you further!" Fang growled out while he shoved Maite on to the bed while he forced her legs apart a moment later to see how wet she was right now.

Surprisingly, Maite's pussy was very wet. Seems she enjoyed getting choked by Fang's dick.

Fang grins at that while Azure was surprised when Maite said this after she managed to catch her breath.

"W-What are you waiting for?... GET TO FUCKING ALREADY!" She shouts while Jack was shocked at Maite's attitude before he had this thought.

'_Wow… she's totally different when sex is involved.'_

Fang grins more before he just charged up Maite's body to get on top of her while he rammed his dick into Maite's pussy and fucks away without even giving her time to adjust while he had his hands near her head, all in all the look on his face showed total insanity when he didn't care about holding back anymore and the force of his thrusts made the bed bang against the wall each time.

Maite groans and moans loudly before she said this.

"OH FUCK YEAH!"

Azure was shocked from hearing that while she rubbed her eyes before looking at the look on Maite's face when the Psychopath didn't hold back anything against Maite.

Maite was having a very pleased and fucked up look on her face and she was moaning loudly from Fang's powerful thrusts before Maite wrapped her legs around the crazed canine so Fang go can really go in deep.

Fang didn't need to be told twice physically before he practically tripled his efforts on breaking Maite while Azure said this to Jack.

"I get that you guys don't like to hold back but is this normal?" Azure said while she looks down at Jack.

Jack chuckles for a bit before he said this.

"In our own way… yes since like I said earlier, it's hard to find good bitches here."

"I see… and he won't go… too far with Maite Right?" Azure said when she worries for Maite biting off more than she could chew.

Jack chuckles again before he said this.

"Trust me. Fang would not be stupid to go too far with Maite here. Beside we made the deal remember? He helps you guys and at the same time he helps train you both so you guys can have a better a chance at some of the crazies here. So don't worry. Your girlfriend will be fine." He said while grinning.

Azure just looked at Maite one more time before she wondered if she did keep her back all this time but she did say this.

"But am I really wrong in protecting Maite?, Remember you guys could kill at the drop of a dime and have strength that is not normal at all… fun is fun but am I wrong to try and protect her here of all places?" Azure said when she remembers the bodies she saw here and how horrible things got for them… and all in just a few hours or so.

Jack blinks for a moment before he said this.

"Well I wouldn't know but if you care for Maite then it's okay to protect her but, if you two got separated, then she needs to fight back whatever comes at her. So maybe it's not wrong to keep protecting her but… you know she needs to overcome her shell."

Azure then sighs before she said this.

"Fine..." Azure oddly said before she placed her hand on Jack's chest and said this when she shocked Jack when her claws dug into his chest and she gave him the coldest look she ever gave anyone.

"But I don't have to like it at all… so you better fuck me like your life depends on it and do what I fucking say and protect Maite if she gets in over her head and if she is actually broken before we get out of here… I will rip your nuts off painfully and shove them down your throat to choke on them and destroy your ass with my God damn leg if I have to… and I'll do the same to that fucking Walker if I have to!, You got us into this even if you had somewhat bearable conditions and I will use you like you are using us… **Understand?**" Azure growls out with a tone that shows she was serious and wouldn't hesitate since in this place… it's kill or be killed or dominate or get dominated.

Jack was now more afraid of Azure than he had was with Walker before Jack spoke up.

"C-Crystal."

Azure gave Jack a cold look before she said this when she stood up and said this when she looked down at Jack in a dominating way.

"Raise your right leg as far as you can to your chest… refuse and your balls pay the price." Azure growls out while showing Jack her sharp claws.

Jack pales greatly before he actually raises his right leg as far as can to his chest even though he groans at the discomfort.

Azure just keeps her cold expression while she turned to her side and gripped Jack's left leg with her right hand and lifts it so that it was pulled to be in the air next to her before she said this.

"Bring your right leg to my left hand and make sure that dick is hard, I know how submissive you are from last time so I won't buy it if you can't get it up now!" Azure said while she held her hand near Jack's right leg.

Jack was still paling from Azure's tone before he brought his right leg to Azure's other hand.

Azure then looked down to see if Jack was still hard or not.

Surprisingly, even though Jack was now scared of Azure, the crazed bird man, was actually turned on with the way the dark feline was demanding which made Jack's dick stay erect.

Azure then looked to the Camera and said this when she saw that it was still recording.

"Hey Walker… I hope your watching this… because I have a message for you…" Azure said before giving the Camera a cold look and said this.

"You better not fucking think that if you catch us, we will just be the perfect fuck toys for you break… no…"Azure said before she lifts Jack's legs and his dick was forced into Azure's pussy before she starts to jackhammer Jack's dick in and out of her pussy without holding back and growls this out while her juices flowed greatly from her pussy and onto Jack's body.

"...**I personally don't care what the fuck happens to me here but harm a single quill on her and I'll do what you did to those other women who didn't pass your litteral fuck test and fuck you in any way I want and kill you in anyway I want!, so you better try and fucking break me first… because if not… I'LL MAKE IT MY FUCKING MISSION TO HUMILIATE AND KILL A FATASS PIG LIKE YOU!" **Azure growls out before roaring when she practically lift and lowered Jack's body like a ragdoll while his dick was forced in and out of her pussy at great speeds, in fact her roar was so noticeable that it even surprised Fang and Maite who stopped to look at her in surprise when they saw what she was doing to Jack and practically turned him into her bitch right now.

Maite was shocked at the way Azure spoke while Jack felt like he dug himself a big grave know the position he's in as he groans loudly.

Azure then roars this out when she could feel him throbbing hard in her pussy.

"**COME ON YOU FUCKING BITCH, BLAST THAT LOAD YOU GOT BALLS!, I'LL PROVE TO THAT FAT PIG I'M NOT ONE TO FUCK WITH" **Azure roars out while she lifts and lowers Jack while she made sure that Jack's face could be seen on the camera so Walker would know what he was getting into with her.

It wasn't long before Jack painfully groans loud before he unleashed his load inside Azure's pussy.

Jack then groans in agony when Azure keeps on lifting and lowering Jack's legs before another orgasm approached because of his sensitivity while semen flowed to his stomach then chest because of the angle.

Jack was in so much pain before he had this thought.

'_What the fuck was I thinking?!'_

A moment later he yelled in agony and ecstasy when he fired another load into Azure who keeps on forcing Jack to fuck her.

"**WHO THE FUCK DO YOU BELONG TO BITCH!?"** Azure roars out when Jack was about to blow another load.

"GAAAAHHH! YOU!" Jack yells.

"**I WANT YOU TO SAY IT BETTER!, TELL WALKER WHO YOU BELONG TO IN DETAIL OR I'LL KEEP GOING TILL YOU FUCKING BEG FOR DEATH!" **Azure roars out while Jack's dick got closer and closer to a heavenly hell like end.

"GAAAAHHH!... I BELONG TO… MISTRESS AZURE! NO ONE ELSE!" Jack screams before he roars in agony while his head looks to the wall before he unleashed the biggest load he had into Azure who just looked at the camera and said this.

"Better get serious with me Walker… because I will break you like I did with this psychopath bitch here…" Azure said while she grins at the camera while Jack keeps unloading into Azure while the look on Jack's face said a thousand words.

Jack may have a pleased look but, he was also in serious pain with the way Azure manhandled him which proves that the dark feline was serious.

Azure then waits for Jack to tap off before she said this.

"After Maite and Fang finish, I want you to take this camera straight to Walker and make sure he watches it… as for you Fang…" Azure said while Fang jolts before Azure said this with a dominant tone to her voice.

"Stop holding back and fuck Maite like you mean it… if she is adamant about wanting to do this then I want to see if she can actually take it like the slut you all claim she is… disobey and I'll use my fucking fist on your ass as punishment." Azure coldly said to the dog man while she sat on the bed to watch.

Fang shivered in fear before he went back to fucking Maite's pussy like his life… and ass depends on it.

Maite was beyond shock since she never seen Azure this angry before as she moans and groans loudly from Fang's thrusts.

Fang, with his life and ass on the line, pushed his body to the limit and then some when he gripped the bed tightly enough to rip into it and roars when his hips hurt from how fast he was thrusting which hurt his hips like hell while Azure watched and looked at the flashlight and pick and after aiming for a moment, shoved it up Maite's ass and thrusts it hard up into her before she thrusts it in and out of her ass at a rapid pace to match Fang's speed.

"GAAAHH!" Maite yelps which caused her legs to tighten on Fang's waist before she wrapped her arms around the canine's neck.

Though she wanted to know why Azure did that before looking at said dark feline.

Azure noticed the look and said this when she keeps the thrusts up.

"If you want to know the reason, well… one small reason is because practically everyone here is not only after you for that full figure of yours but they want you to become a slut to satisfy them and I look like a twig compared to you and I've always been jealous since you never have to worry about looking for men, keeping is an issue but attracting them is a different story, and I didn't just protect you from others, but myself as well, for the main reason, I swing both ways and I dominate anyone in the bedroom if the can't match me and I held back because we are best friends and I didn't want to hurt you, but if you think you can take this then consider it a test from me in my full dominating self because I doubt that anyone else will give you a chance to experiment so to speak." Azure said while she keeps thrusting the flashlight in and out of Maite's ass while she had a bored look on her face…. Did she feel this for years and it was all bottled up and this was the end result?

Maite's eyes widen in surprise when she heard that before she said this.

"A-Azure… I had no idea. But you're wrong… I don't think of you as a twig. To me you're very attractive besides… I sometimes… masturbate when I… think of you."

Azure chuckles at that before she said this.

"Really?, Well why don't I tell you a shocker… you remember those boyfriends and girlfriends that I had?, Well let me tell you each and every time I brought them to our place, they all were so focused on you that after I taught them a lesson, I dumped them and who do you think some went to when they got real friendly with when I wasn't around?" Azure said while shadows his her eyes.

Maite's eyes widen in shock before she remembers the people that Azure brought before realizing how *friendly* they were with Maite before the pink hedgehog spoke up.

"Oh God… Azure I am so sorry. I didn't know until now." She said before she starts to cry believing she became a terrible roommate and believed she was responsible for this.

Azure however chuckled before she said this.

"Tears?, Believe me, I stopped shedding those after the 10th time and just became numb to it, but don't worry, you were not a bad roommate, far from it, you were the kindest one I could ask for, I just gave up on a relationship though and just want to get all of this out of my system, and if I have to dominate Psychopath after Psychopath to do that, then so be it… but I want to make one thing clear, if these Nutcases think they can take you away from me, then they have another thing coming... I'll be honest, I masturbated to you as well, hell, straight up loved you, but I knew you were looking for prince charming so I kept quiet, but not anymore…" Azure said before she moved her head to Maite's and full on kissed her on the lips and shoved her tongue into her mouth to overpower Maite's while she made sure it was all on Camera.

Jack and Fang, who stopped pounding at Maite's pussy, stared with surprise looks while Maite, who's who was surprised, melts into the kiss before she returns it and unhooks her arms from Fang's neck and wrapped them around Azure's neck before Maite made the kiss passionate.

Azure just melts into the kiss before she pulled away and said this when she placed her forehead on Maite's.

"I don't know if I've gone insane like these fuckers, and I don't care... as long as I can make you mine, I don't care if you fuck this entire place, get knocked up again and again if we came and find a way out… but… I'll make sure that you're body… your heart… can't live without me… understand… you are mine now and no one can say otherwise." Azure said while she looks at Maite's eyes with both unrestrained lust and love in them.

Maite's eyes widen a bit when she heard that before she smile at the dark feline before saying this.

"I understand… but you don't have to worry, because now… my heart, body and soul belongs to you Azure, my lovely Mistress." She said as she gave Azure the same lust filled look in her eyes but also with some love as well.

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"I maybe the mistress for now… but I expect you to get to my level soon so we can have some real fun… until then… Fang… start fucking and don't you dare stop again." Azure said before she kissed Maite deeply again while she moved the flashlight handle in and out of Maite's ass.

Maite happily moans in Azure's mouth while Fang blinks before he shrugs and went back to pounding Maite's pussy.

Azure in turn heard Maite moan and groans throughout it all while she wondered what Maite was thinking right now while Azure keeps kissing her.

Maite continues to kiss Azure, her now new girlfriend before Maite had this thought.

'_Wow… who knew after having sex with crazy people could lead to something good. All this time Azure had feelings for me and I couldn't be happier.'_

Azure could tell Maite was getting close and could tell Fang was getting close as well which caused her to thrust the flashlight more and more in Maite's ass until…

Maite moans loud before she felt her pussy tightens around Fang's dick and climaxed on it.

Fang howled loudly when he made one big thrust and fully hilts himself inside of Maite, knot and all before he unloaded everything he had in his balls before roaring in pain and pleasure when Azure reached over and gripped his nuts hard like she was trying to crush them and squeeze them for every single drop in his balls.

Maite's climax was strong as she can feel Fang's cum filling up her womb before 35 seconds later, Maite finally taps off.

Fang, who felt agony and ecstasy, tapped off 10 seconds later before he was pulled hard by his nuts which made him yelp big time when he was forced out of Maite's pussy and he fell back off the bed and lands on his back into the water while Azure pulled out the flashlight from Maite's ass and tossed it away.

Maite groans from that before she tries to catch her breath while feeling Fang's load leak out.

Azure then surprised Maite when she moved her head to Maite's folds before she starts to eat her out and greedily sucks up Fangs cum like it was a tasty beverage.

Maite shudders for a moment before she lets out a slight moan as she enjoys Azure's tongue technique.

Azure in turn just purrs a bit at the taste before her tongue went deep into Maite's pussy to really please Maite.

Maite's blush deepens as she moans a bit loud before she pets Azure's head in a loving way.

Azure blushed a little from that before she used a couple fingers on Maite's ass and starts to wiggle them around to really please Maite, however, she did want to see how Maite would do on the offensive, so she carefully moved her body till her semen filled pussy was in front of Maite's face before she went back to eating Maite out while fingering her ass more.

Maite blushes when she saw Azure's pussy before Maite licks her lips and starts eating out the dark feline's pussy.

Azure moans from that while she keeps on going with eating Maite out with Fang and Jack watching the display, thanks to the angle, they were able to see how intense Azure was with her actions and saw how Maite was doing when she gave her best so far.

Maite continues to eat out Azure's pussy before she slides her tongue inside and starts moving it around before Maite starts to finger Azure's asshole.

Azure moans more from that before the duo keep their actions up while they got more and more intense with Azure feeling Maite getting closer and closer with her feeling the same since she really went rough with Jack until…

Maite moans loud as she climaxed hard in Azure's mouth before the pink hedgehog fingers Azure's asshole a bit roughly.

After a minute with Azure lapping up Maite's juices and then some after she tapped off 20 or so seconds later, Azure muffly moans before she came hard on Maite's face while her body shudders and shakes through it all.

Maite happily laps up the dark feline's juices as she continues to play with Azure's ass before Maite uses her other hand to play with Azure's bud to make the climax stronger.

Azure in turn groans and moans through it all before she tapped off to pant for breath while she made sure to not fall on top of Maite.

Maite however, was still surprisingly licking Azure's pussy. Seems she wanted to make the dark feline release another orgasm.

Azure shuddered from that while she enjoyed the licks before she went back to eating Maite out.

The duo keep on going with their fun for a few orgasm on Maite's end and a orgasm to two on Azure's end before the duo felt their ends approached fast and Azure licks, sucks, and fingers Maite's holes to get her to cum hard.

Maite was doing the same this thing to Azure but at a fast and harder rate.

However, when she saw the flashlight next to her, the pink hedgehog grins before she removes her finger from Azure's ass before Maite picks up the flashlight and surprises the dark feline as Maite shoves the handle inside Azure's asshole.

Azure's eyes widen before she groans loudly and went back to eating out Maite while Azure could feel herself getting close.

Maite could feel her orgasm approaching as well as she starts to thrust the flashlight in and out of Azure's ass to really make the dark feline climaxed hard.

A moment later, Azure gave a loud growl of pleasure when she came hard on Maite's face while her fingers went really deep into Maite's twitching pussy and ass, Azure even shocked Maite when she really sucked hard on Maite's bud.

Maite moans loud as she climaxed hard in Azure mouth while thrusting the flashlight hard to make Azure's orgasm stronger.

And stronger it got which caused Azure to thrust her fingers much deeper into Maite's holes while she tapped off 25 seconds later and pants for breath.

Maite taps off at the same time before she starts to pant for breath as well.

A few minutes pass with Azure moving once she could feel her legs again and laid next to Maite while she gently hugged her while she watched Maite panting for breath, she ignores the flashlight in her ass since she was worried for Maite and lovingly rubs the back of Maite's head.

Maite pants a bit more as she blushes before she hugs Azure and said this.

"I-I… love you… A-Azure."

Azure blushed a bit from that before hugging her more before Azure said this kissed Maite's forehead.

"I love you too Maite." Azure said while she noticed Maite looking exhausted and just waits for her to fall asleep.

Maite blushes a bit as she snuggles closer to Azure before falling asleep.

Azure just smiles at that before she said this to Fang and Jack.

"Oi you two…. I have some orders… do well and I'll reward you two greatly, maybe some tag team action to see if you two can actually overpower my slutty holes." Azure said to Fang and Jack while she pulled the flashlight out and tossed it into the water while her ass gaped a bit.

Jack and Fang blinked when they saw that though Fang grins excitedly before he asked this.

"What are your orders… boss?"

"Simple, I'll be going to open the front door from the security room, so Fang, keep Maite safe while I'm gone and I'll do whatever you want as a bonus after Jack and you fuck my holes, Jack, I want you to take the camera to Walker wherever he is so he can see what he's getting into, same thing as Fang with the bonus if you do a good job." Azure said when she grins at the duo while she carefully sat up on the bed and gestured for Fang to get Maite's coat so she could wear it.

Fang did get the coat but he did asked this.

"What if your girlfriend wakes up and is well rested? Mind if I have more fun with her?… if she wants to." He said while making sure to not over step things since he wants his ass in one piece.

Azure took a moment to think before she said this.

"Hmmm… maybe, she did experience a lot today so I doubt she would wake anytime soon, but if not, you got permission to fuck her in her sleep, I doubt she can complain since she needs training after all." Azure said when she got the coat and equipped it, she just tossed her shoes since the water damage alone ruined them before she looked to Jack and said this.

"And Jack, try and have Walker not destroy the camera, I'm sure I can give him much more footage then what he saw now… you can even tell him that I'll even let him do one thing to me that no other woman would normally be able to do if he keeps his temper in check, if you and Walker are going to use us, I'll use you two in return." Azure said with a grin on her face before she starts to walk out of the room after getting Maite's camera and changed the battery and changed the one in her own as well when she saw it was running low on energy and left a few batteries for Jack, she would at least make sure that if she ran into anyone, she would show Maite some good sights later if she was forced to take a bit on the way to or from the power room.

Fang chuckles a bit after Azure left for a minute to two before the crazed canine said this.

"This is exciting."

Jack however just shook his head before he said this when he grabbed the camera and spare batteries.

"Try saying that if you have to go to a rage induced giant while an ally just gets to have a good time with a knocked out Goddess… good luck with the priest if he gives you orders, and some serious luck if Azure finds out you'll be the one to take her to the priest or something." Jack said while he walked out of the room to go to where Walker normally hangs out at when he's not on a killing or raping spree.

Fang did gulp after hearing that before a moment later he looks at Maite's sleeping form before he grins and said this.

"Sleep well you Goddess. You're gonna need it when I have another round with you. Although I did get the okay to fuck her in her sleep. Hehe… I bet I can knock her up good plus Azure said she didn't care about that hehe."

A moment later, Fang grins before he got on the bed, and after spreading Maite's legs, got on top of her and put his dick back inside of the sleeping Maite's pussy and starts fucking away to his heart's content.

Maite stirs a little in her sleep but stays knocked out before she starts to moan a bit before she subconsciously wrapped her legs around Fang's waist.

Fang just grins at that while he continues while the scene went to Azure when she got up to the top of the stairs and heads back to the security room, what she didn't know was that she was being followed and right when she entered the room and tried to use the command to unlock the door, someone grabbed her from behind and something was jammed into her neck that felt like a needle and when the person injects something into Azure, the person let her go before she fell forward and placed her hands on the desk and turned her head to look to see who did it… and to her chagrin… saw the aged priest who said this to Azure.

"I'm sorry, my daughter, I didn't want to have to do this to you, but you can't leave, not yet, there is so much yet for you and your friend to witness." The priest said while he showed her the needle and placed a hand on her left hand which caused Azure to pull away but fall when the medicine that was injected into her made her body extremely heavy and what not which made her fall a bit before the priest gripped her on her shoulders and gripped her head and slowly turned her to the security monitor and he said this.

"Will you see it?... Can you?" The Priest said while Azure saw some kind of area that the camera showed which showed multiple armed men and women entering the room while the priest continues when some kind of invisible force starts to knock people over and starts to rip them apart to her shock before the priest continues when Azure watched what was happening.

"Our lord The Walrider, tearing their truth into the unbelievers… the only way out of this place is the truth… accept the gospel and all doors will open before you." The priest said while Azure's vision starts to fade before she passed out when she saw the priest going to pick her up while a second set of feet appeared but she missed who they belong to while the scene shifts to Fang and the sleeping Maite after Fang came a few times in her which caused her womb to bloat and he kept going strong.

Maite continues to moan in her sleep while Fang excitedly keeps humping her pussy.

A moment later, The priest walked into the room with a few other Psychopath's and one held Azure on his shoulder while she was knocked out when Fang was getting close before he said this when he saw what was going on.

"I see you are enjoying yourself my son, but I believed I asked for you to keep the two of them here or cut the power if either of them left this place." The priest said when he walked up to Fang and Maite while he looked at the expression on Maite's face.

Maite, though sleeping, had a please look on her face while blushing.

Fang chuckled a bit before he said this.

"Sorry Priest but Jack lured me in to a good deal that I be too stupid to pass on."

"And what deal is that my son?, your not planning to betray me when we are so close to letting the entire world know about our lord the Walrider correct?, I would hate to lose a valuable man like yourself but I don't take kindly to traitors since Walker has been going around and not only killing our flock but defiling our women again and again." The priest said while a couple Psychopaths got angered looks on their faces at Jack and more so at Fang when they start to think he betrayed them.

That's when one psychopaths said this.

"Give us the word father and we'll make sure whatever he faces an accident. Or we'll just make him into a eunuch."

However one of the Psycho's got a bit to into the hype and tried to attack Fang with a metal pipe and to everyone's shock, the priest raised his arm over Fang and he took the hit before he said this while blood starts to drip down his arm.

"Calm yourself my devoted son!, it matters not if he does betray us, remember, as long as our apostles here are alive and well, they can learn the truth and spread the gospel for us, and if Fang wants to stay by them, then let him, he can be our Crusader who protects them from the non believers, and if Jack hasn't done anything to harm them then he must have done something to have Walker keep from harming these two, they are beautiful after all and could have turned Jack into their own protector and pulled him from Walker's influence... will you trust me and give Fang one chance to redeem himself if he did try and betray us or did he even do that at all and just wanted to become one with them?, wouldn't we be simple savages like Walker and attack a believer of our cause if we didn't at least hear his side of things for a fair judgement?" The priest said while he keeps the bar from going any further while he looks at the Psycho who tried to attack Fang.

The psychopaths, who were shocked that the priest not only took the hit but also protected Fang.

However, they knew that the priest was right before they looked at Fang to hear his side and see where his allegiance is.

Fang gulped a bit before he spoke up.

"I'm not really a traitor… father. I maybe working for these ladies but technically this whole thing is actually between Jack and Walker. I'm only in it because Jack and I had a deal where if I help these ladies, I got some of the action too hehe. And also I help train them in case they see anymore of us crazies. Though technically this one is need of training. But come on, can you guys blame me?, I mean look at this bitch's bod and tell me she doesn't have a bod of a Goddess." He said as he points to Maite's body including her breasts.

The psychos all grin lustfully from and all got boners like no other when they looked Maite's body up and down while the priest sighs and used his good arm to hit everyone on top of the head before he said this.

"Indeed, she is a beautiful woman, but I don't want you all to cause her to not being able to move later, finish up and then follow us, depending on how things go, you all could help her train but for now, we have work to do." The priest said while the Psycho's minus the one holding Azure, held their head when the priest had a surprisingly strong left hook.

Fang gulps a bit before he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah no problem. I promised the feline that I would protect her anyway. Though I will say this, that cat has stones. She even challenged Walker via video message which Jack is about to deliver."

The Priest raised an eyebrow at that before he said this while he made sure to hold his injured arm to stop the bleeding.

"Well we can't do anything about it now, so finish up Fang and lets get going, once they are in the cell block you can keep going if you want, however be careful of Emerald and Cedric, I heard they are free of their cages and are wondering the Asylum, they haven't done much yet but they won't take sides, in fact Emerald caused one of our own when he tried to force Emerald into our cause to be ripped apart and had the other bring him back, a few women are tending to the scarred soul but I doubt anyone will try and stop Emerald anytime soon so be weary if he or Cedric go after our apostles, I also heard that they are searching for these two right now for some reason so be careful if you see them." The Priest said while he waits for Fang to finish.

Fang blinks when he heard the duo's names before gulping and said this.

"Y-Yeah… I'll try to be quick." He said as he went back to thrusting his dick in Maite's pussy but in a fast paced so he can finish as he didn't want to be caught by Cedric and Emerald.

For a bit Fang keeps this up while the psycho's couldn't help themselves and start stroking themselves off while the priest saw that and backed away since he didn't want to cause more issues.

Maite continues to moan in her sleep as her legs tightens each time around Fang's waist before a few moments later Fang throws his head before he growls loudly and climaxed hard inside the pink hedgehog's pussy making her womb bloat again.

The Psycho's around the duo groan before the aimed their dick's at Maite's body before she starts to get decently coated, one came on her face, two came on her breasts and one who held Azure came on her ass after he aimed between Fang's legs.

Maite subconsciously came on Fang's dick before 25 seconds later, Maite taps off while Fang taps off 10 seconds after.

The psycho's then pant for breath while the priest managed to find a decently clean rag in a box before he said this when he cleaned his bloody arm up and tied the rag around it.

"So my Son's, did the apostle satisfy your urges for now?" The Priest asked while he waits for one of them to speak up.

Fang pants for a bit before he spoke up.

"O-Oh yeah… V-Very satisfied."

"Good, then you can have the honor of carrying the Apostle since you seem fond of her, everyone, lets go, I'm sure that these two need their rest so they can have a fresh start later to learn the truth and spread the gospel of the Walrider, also, for the impatient one who tried to harm a brother without learning the truth of this matter, I want you to go get me something from one of the medical areas of this tomb and bring it to me, I did take a hit for your brother so its the least you can do to make up for your sin, I wouldn't be able to help our apostles if I am not in a good condition to traverse this place right?" The Priest said to everyone before he looked to the Psycho who tried to attack Fang.

The Psycho gulps before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes father… sorry."

"Good, be swift and you can ask these two apostles if you can let them relieve their stress, Fang does have a point and they will need training in case they need to combat the non believers in their own way." The priest said while smiling gently at the Psycho in a calm way.

The Psycho nods before Fang picks up Maite after covering her with her coat but made sure that his dick was still inside since he didn't want his load to spill out during the walk.

Although he did say this.

"Just to let you guys know that they're an item now so expect a over protective feline. Also fair warning, make sure she doesn't find anything pole like or otherwise your ass gets it. Believe me." He said.

The Psychos blink before shuddering before one said this.

"Seriously?, people call me insane… especially those fucking doctors… but unless its my dick with a lady, I wouldn't shove anything up a man's ass… is she even an apostle or some kind of apostle in disguise?" The Psycho said when he looked at Azure with an enraged look before the priest said this.

"Calm yourself my son, no one is perfect and she sounds like she can take care of herself well here, tell me, would you rather have a woman who could die easily, or one who can actually take care of herself and stand alongside you equally?" The Priest said to reason with the enraged Psycho so there would be no issue.

The Psycho took a moment to think on this before he said this.

"I guess the one where she can take care of herself and stand along equally."

"Good, now let's get going, and try and remember, if any of you harm our apostles, I'll have my most devoted sons come after you and take you to the females Ward area where the females there are so lost with lust that they are at the point that they will follow any order from anyone to satisfy their urges… and I believe they will use anything to sodomize you and probably more… Frost and Rose were from that area and they are the more controlled ones… so you should get how distressed the females there are for a male… not even Walker will go to that place without some kind of help or distraction." The priest said before he exits the room with a calm smile on his face.

Fang chuckled as he held Maite close with his hands on her ass before he spoke up to the Psychos.

"Okay guys. Let's get going and bring this bitches to our humble abode."

The Psychos grin at that before one of them said this.

"Hey Fang, you've gotta tell us, but how freaking are these bitches?, and I mean all the details." The Psycho said with the others following to listen to them while making sure to protect Fang.

Fang chuckles before he spoke up.

"Well it's like this you see…" He said before he explained to the group on how kinky these two were and told them that they were lovers before the scene shifts to Walker who managed to get to his area in the Cell section of the asylum.

* * *

**Mount Massive Asylum/ Cell area/ Walker**

Walker normally wondered around this place, not only to hunt other inmates, but to make sure that things were the way he liked it… if no one was in a cell he would punish them normally so he acted like the warden and when many Psycho's in the area saw him, they ran in fear, some went back in their cells, and some just straight up ran off to who knows where… while a few who were too lost in the insanity tried to attack him with metal pipes and what not.

Walker however just smirks as he just beats his attackers like they were nothing and turned them into bloody chunks before he keeps heading towards his cell.

However he was stopped when he heard giggling nearby from an upper area before Walker heard this.

"Wow big sis, seems Walker is really in the killing mood today." One female voice said before another, almost identical voice, said this.

"Indeed Little sis, maybe we should leave this area and let the big guy calm down so we don't end up like those fools." the other female voice said… no most may think Walker would straight up get enrage that a couple of women would speak that way about him like that.

"Alright… step out so I can see who's talking now." Walker said with an aggressive tone while he looks around to try and see who was speaking to him like that.

One voice giggles before one of the women said this.

"Up here Walker, second level after all." One of the female voices said from above Walker while also sounding closer.

Walker blinked before he looks up to see who was talking to him.

Turns out, it was Frost and Rose, Twin Cat Women with different fur colors, with very shapely figures that rivaled Maite's body type, maybe surpassed it while Rose wore a simple loincloth, Frost however forgone clothing entirely which left the duo practically in the nude and their massive E to F, possibly G cup breasts and wide sensual hips were seen while they both smile at Walker with out fear but with lust.

Walker blinked before he grins and spoke up.

"And what do I owe the pleasure your visit?"

The one without the loincloth, Frost, a White furred Cat woman, giggles, before she said this.

"Well we were in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you wanted to have some fun, my sister here really needs to relax after she helped calm the females in the female ward down and she really needs a good dicking, thanks to those fucking scientists, she was given a dick if you can remember, so you can see why I want to help my little sis here, you got the biggest dick here out of most of the males after all so it would be obvious on why we came here… or do you need a remind about what we can do?" Frost said before licking her lips while Rose grins since it has been awhile she got a decent fucking outside of the Female ward…. Those fucking bastards forced her into some experiment that grew this attachment and was forced to calm the female lunatics every day to… as those scientists quote… save money and use her as a fucking sex toy... so she was more than happy to be Walker's bitch if it meant a good fuck, as long as she didn't use her dick on him, he was more than happy to give her what she wanted and then some.

Walker chuckled before he said this.

"Well lucky for you both… I'm in a good mood so I could use a stress reliever now."

Rose grins before she said this.

"Great, we'll meet you in the room that you remade to be your den, better hope your at 100%, because I want to choke on that monster that you have before you fuck me till you empty those massive nuts in my pussy." Rose said before she starts walking past Frost who said this.

"Yup, might as well bring Jack or something if you want to focus on one of us only, we do get so lonely when one of us is left out of the fun after all." Frost said while she sensually licked her lips before she followed Rose to Walker's Den area, seems to be a remodeled security room on the other side of the cell area.

A moment later Walker chuckles before he spoke up.

"This will be fun. Wonder how Jack is doing with those two bitches now."

"I-I can tell you that now if you want." Jack's voice shocking said from near Walker, but he seemed off somehow.

Walker jolts before he turns and was gonna yell at Jack but noticed the look he saw before Walker asked this.

"What's with the face?"

Jack, with a far off and oddly traumatized look on his face, said this when held the Camera he got before he said this.

"This will answer any question you got, you may not like some parts, and love some but these will answer all… Mistress Azure said this was also a challenge to you as well… I'll set it up in your room." Jack said before he walked by Walker with a zoned out look on his face.

Walker blinked a few times when he heard what Jack said before crazed bear spoke up.

"Mistress Azure?" He said before he walks a bit fast to his room.

When he got there, he saw a confused Frost and Rose sitting on his bed while Rose lost her loincloth and her 11 inch in length, and 2 ½ in width dick was on display but it wasn't erect while Jack was hooking up the Camera to some cords… they tried to say hi but Jack seemed to ignore them shockingly enough.

Now Walker was definitely shock from that before he asked Jack this.

"Seriously Jack, what the fuck happened? Thought you were with those two bitch pigs."

Jack however chuckles hollowly before he said this when he turned the TV on and made sure that the Camera was on.

"Just watch Walker, all will be revealed…" Jack said while he sat in front of the TV and everyone saw things from the camera's perspective, from when the trio left the security room all the way to the power room where the camera showed Jack filming Fang going at it with Maite which made Frost and Rose perk up before Frost said this.

"Oh how cute!, she looks so adorable even with a sexy body like that… and having fun it seems." Frost said before Rose said this.

"Yeah, look at those breasts… I could fuck them all day if I wanted to, only you and I have melons like that show she may be really popular here if rumors spread about a cutie like her." Rose said while her dick got iron hard in no time.

Walker blinked when he saw that however his dick did the same thing when he saw Maite's body in the video.

A moment later, after Fang blew his load, the group saw Azure take the camera and talked Jack into joining them on the bed before the group saw Azure really getting into it with Jack on camera while Jack currently blushed a bit from that but also looked more traumatized as well… seems things were about to get to why Jack is acting like this.

Walker blinked for a second before he keeps watching the recording while wondering why Jack is so traumatized.

A moment later, the group all heard Maite shouting out what Fang told her to yell out before everyone saw Maite getting dominated really hard by Fang who didn't hold back on fucking her pussy while Azure looked on in shock which made Frost and Rose grin a moment later when they saw how intense of a fucking Maite was getting and wondered where they could find that Fang guy, think the video said he worked for the Priest so they would check in his area later.

Walker seems to grin when he saw Maite get a very serious pounding which made his dick twitch in his pants.

Though… Walker and the others did see Azure's dominating switch get flipped a moment later before they all saw what happened to Jack while Walker heard everything that Azure said to the camera about him and even the part about him being a fat pig… would… explain why Jack was like that now….

Walker, while surprise, frowns a bit before he said this.

"That cheeky bitch."

Jack chuckles a bit at that before he said this.

"Keep going…" Jack said which made everyone look back to the screen to show everything else from Azure having Jack go all out with his ass at risk all the way to the finish with Azure practically claiming Maite as a lover, even heard about all the stuff about the romance issues and Azure and Maite giving the camera one hell of a lesbian show before they saw Azure leaving the room after practically telling Walker that if he didn't destroy the camera, she would do something that not many would be able to do if Jack and Walker would use them, then Azure would return the favor and do the same in return and Jack getting the camera to take to Walker while Maite was getting fucked by Fang in her sleep before the screen paused and cut off which ended the video with Frost and Rose grinning when they liked how kinky Azure was being, not many women here would actually try and take on Walker, and considering Azure was a fighter… should be a real turn on for Walker since he liked strong women…. And Azure was especially fiery…

Walker rubbed his chin before he spoke up.

"Despite the insult I did enjoy the show of strength in that slut's eyes. Hehe, would definitely like to see how well she'll handle me." He said while grinning.

Jack shivers before he said this while he hugged his body.

"S-So you see… you could rip me apart and let me live but I doubt you could put me through the pain I just went through, I thought my nuts would implode from what she was doing to me." Jack said while he could still feel his nuts ache from what happened while Frost and Rose sweatdrop before Frost said this.

"Hey Walker, mind if I take care of Jack here?, help him calm down and see if he can get back to normal while you get with Rose?" Frost said when she felt sorry for the Bird man in his current state.

Walker had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke up.

"Yeah might as well. Need him to be up and running when he goes back for the two."

Frost then nods before she walked to Jack and went to comfort him while Rose grins and said this.

"So Walker… I know you won't do anything with this dick, but for now, the rest of my body is yours to have fun with… so… what is your first order… Master?" Rose said while she licked her lips when she looked at Walker while she posed a bit on the bed to make her round ass and large breasts more noticeable.

Walker grins before he pulls his pants down and throws them to the side to show Rose his large member before the crazed bear said this.

"Bring your sexy ass over here and use that mouth of yours on my dick."

Rose grins lustfully before she crawled over on all fours and got in front of his dick before she sniffed it a few times like an animal, it had a deep musk but all in all, looked clean before Rose opened her mouth wide and if a regular person was watching, they would be shocked when Rose deep throats Walker's dick and took him all the way to the base and starts to suck him off at a rapid pace while she stroked her own dick.

Walker let out a pleased groan before he said this.

"Oh yeah… Make sure to use that tongue of yours as well."

Rose did that as well while the scene fades to black after a couple minutes of Rose blowing his dick with Walker roaring when the scene fades to black with the sound of a splat was heard while Rose muffly moans from Walker's payload which seemed massive like his body was while Walker keeps on going with Rose while Frost made sure to give Jack some TLC.

* * *

**The scene then fades in to show TME and Atomsk snoring in their graves when they seemed to have dozed off.**

**The duo never even noticed a strange force flying above them… if a night vision camera was used… you would see a floating mass of green mist in the shape of a humanoid… right before it looked to the readers and flew at them while the scene fades to black.**


	2. Twisted Encounters

**The scene fades in to show Ghost TME waking up from his grave before he looks around with a confused look on his face.**

"**Huh?. did we miss a chapter?" TME said when he saw that the story went on for longer then he thought and saw that Azure and Maite were taken by the Priest to who knows where in the Asylum.**

**Atomsk yawned as he woke up from his grave before looking at TME.**

"**Don't think so why?"**

"**Well…." TME said when he used his power to pull up past events of the story and Atomsk saw everything that happened to Azure and Maite all the way to the Priest and his minions taking Azure and Maite and also saw that Walker was having his way with Rose while Frost tends to Jack.**

"**Oh yeah. Well so far after what you showed me, nothing seems to be missing." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, though why do I get the feeling we're missing something?" TME said while he looked thoughtful while green little bits fly behind TME and Atomsk while they were none the wiser.**

"**Hmmm no idea. I'm stomped." Atomsk said as he rubbed his chin which turned into a simple jaw when moonlight hit him for a moment before he returns to normal when some clouds block the moonlight.**

"**Well considering what we just say, you fine with just getting to the story?" TME said while he crossed his arms and reclined in the air in thought.**

"**No skin off my bones so sure." Atomsk said.**

**TME just have Atomsk a half lidded look before the moonlight shown on Atomsk… pretty much taking more than his skin off his bones while TME just raised an eyebrow from that since Atomsk made it sound like a joke to him.**

**Atomsk looked at TME with a confused look, though hard to tell with his skull face.**

"**What?"**

**TME just shook his head before he looks to the readers while he left a confused Atomsk alone.**

"**Enjoy the story everyone." TME said before the scene shifts to Maite...**

* * *

**Mt. Massive Asylum/ Unknown time later/ Maite**

When Maite was coming too after her time with Fang, she sat up with a groan when she found herself inside of a padded cell of all things with many crosses painted on the wall, though she did have Azure's coat, her camera, her pen, and notepad so that was something at least.

"W-What? Where am I? And where's Azure?" Maite said before she was feeling worried.

A moment later, she equipped Azure's coat, got her pen and notebook and checked to see if the camera was still working, thankfully it did which allowed her to look around the room and jumped before she starts to jot down some notes real quick.

"_Not sure why, but I'm guessing since Fang works with the Priest and Jack left to give Walker that video of what we did and more importantly what Azure said… which I personally think is pretty much stupid somewhat with her literally poking the bear so to speak but it looks like the priest… Father Martin it seems if I can see a few names scrawled on the walls, brought me here to show Azure and I something… though it does beg the question on where Azure is… is she nearby or did she wake like I did and is looking for me?... either way I need to get out of this padded cell and find Azure… though that priest thinks we're going to be witnesses for whatever batshit crazy he's trying to sell us, Though it seems this Dr. Wernicke is at the center of whatever went wrong here, but he died more then ten years ago… "Rest in peace", says the blood on the wall." _Maite wrote down before she pockets her notepad and tries to find a way out of the room, she didn't even bother buttoning up since the buttons were destroyed and her shirt was gone before she approached the door and was shocked to see an inmate charging at the door and stopping at it to look at her but instead of saying anything, he seemed to unlock the door and ran off while the door opens… must be one of the priests men aiding her in at least getting out of the cell.

Maite was at first spooked by that inmate before she cautiously walks out of the room while recording with her camcorder.

She saw to her surprise plenty of inmates of various species in the area but they seem to be either ignoring her on lower levels, not able to get to her thanks to closed security gates, or just flat out locked in rooms which made Maite gulp before she looks around and starts to walk down one side, if she was facing out of the room, she turned left and starts walking by some cells.

Though she did get spooked greatly when one actually punched through the glass and tried to grab at her.

"They're in my blood and they want to get out… can feel…" The inmate muttered while he keeps trying to grab at Maite to no avail.

Maite shuddered a bit when the look in his eyes was less lustful and more bloodthirsty before she keeps on walking and saw to some surprise a open room with an inmate still inside of it, though instead of doing anything to her, the inmate just leans against a wall while muttering to himself and Maite just ignored him for now and keeps on walking before she was surprised when she heard voices when she reached the first corner.

"Who's this?" One person said which made Maite look over to see two shadowed men behind a security gate and the silhouettes looked similar, they looked like bulky tiger Mobians and these two seemed more in control and much stronger looking then most of the regular looking inmates.

"Maybe Father Martin's woman…" The second tiger mobian said.

"Maybe…" The first said while Maite was a bit creeped out by the dull tone the duo had.

"She looks nervous…" The second said while the first quickly speaks up.

"I would like to kill her." The first shockingly said while the second looked to the first.

"So would I but the preacher asked us not to… besides it would be impolite… and it would be a shame to let a woman with her figure die considering what we heard from Fang when he dropped her off here so he could do something under Father Martin's orders." The second said.

"Indeed… so beautiful… why not give her a running start and do do the same deal that Fang heard about with the deal with this beauty and her cat lover and if we catch her, we have her satisfy us and we let her go… if not… we end her, simple as that." The first man said with a dull tone while his and his cohorts dick grew erect in no time flat which showed that they walked in the nude and both dicks were around 11 inches long with barbs running up and down their dicks.

Maite pales a bit at the two dog men before she starts to walk down the stairs while recording.

Once she was at the bottom, she saw one inmate at the right come out their cell before passing by a creepy inmate that spoke about ghost sightings.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Said the inmate.

That's when she saw this one inmate sitting on a chair… without clothes and had some lines on his body.

When she got close, she heard the man with the lines muttering something… and when she did get close she saw to her horror that he was pretty much mutilated from head to tone and missing his dick and balls entirely.

"Don't trust them… They'll tell you it's science but it's not… they were, waiting for us, in this place… Billy understood… they've always been here…." The man muttered while he twitched in his chair.

Maite shudders before she tries to find a way out as she opens a few cell doors though it seems that some of the cells lost their lighting so Maite had to use the night vision setting on her camcorder.

Thankfully for her, after looking into a few rooms and avoiding an inmate who keeps bashing his head on a wall for some reason, she found a way through a wall and had to use the coat to cover her breasts when it was a very tight fit so she could slip into a passage in the wall and when she got through her breasts bounced free of the coat when the tail end of Azure's coat got pulled a little.

Maite grabbed the tail end and pulled it free before she walks a bit forward after switching the nightvision on again.

After quickly pulling herself up after a moment of struggling when she walked to a box and getting sickened by seeing an inmate rape another's corpse and get called a sicko from watching, Maite, after making a serious note about how death is not the worst that can happen here, managed to walk away before she heard a person call for her.

"Hey!, Hey! You… Oh.. I.." Maite heard the man say when she looks at him before he ran off before she could stop him, he looked like an inmate but considering that he ran off, the door must have been locked so she continued on till she found herself where the Tiger men were after being careful to keep to the wall when most of the pathway was gone and thankfully they were not there but the man from earlier it seemed ran to the locked gate and held onto it while he looks at her.

"You, ah, didn't wait until I finished, but I saved some for you, just wait, wait…" The man said, on closer inspection he looked to be some kind of monkey Mobian before he ran down the stairs and Maite, not wanting to find out what the saved up stuff was, just continued onwards.

Though when she entered some kind of hallway after she was forced to follow some kind of blood trail but the doors on both ends closed on her before she was hit with some kind of gas for a moment before the door opened in front of her… must be some kind of sanitation thing or something.

Maite took a deep breath before she exits the room till she came up a flight of stairs.

Considering she had no other path to follow for now, she keeps going up the stairs till she heard creepy whispering of some kind and when she got to the top of the stairs, she saw an inmate shuffling side to side against the wall while muttering stuff about down the drain constantly and looked to see an arrow pointing down a hole, though Maite did notice a folder and went over to it to get a good look at it but considering that it deals mainly with an art program, she just recorded the info and went back to the hole where the muttering mad was.

She then hopped down and lands on her feet while being careful to not drop the camera before she entered a door that led into some kind of cell again before she jolts when she heard a raspy voice speaking up and a Rat mobian looking at her.

"They weren't experiments, they were rituals, a conjuring." Maite heard which made her back out of the room and she made an about face and stars walking to the lit area of the hallway.

She had to jump over a desk and saw a beaten security guard which made her gulp before she keeps going till she heard a man roaring about someone keeping quiet followed by the sounds of something getting hit which made her turn the corner and her eyes widen when she saw a man getting beaten to death by an inmate, he looked to be a Polar bear and looked powerful as well.

Maite's eyes widen in shock when she actually saw someone just get killed right before her eyes and when she tried to move around the corner to go by the room carefully.

However when she tried to go by the room by the Polar bear when he saw her passing by and was waiting for her.

He gripped her shoulder and growled in her face with a wild lustful look as he dragged her into the room and forced her against the table near the body and her legs hanged off the table.

"Stay still and I won't kill you!" The Polar bear growled out while he flipped Maite's tailcoat up to show her ass while the Polar bear quickly removed his pants with a ripping motion.

Maite was shocked at her circumstance and didn't know what to do since she had no weapon to defend herself. However she fears that if she dies, she won't be able to see Azure.

A moment later, the Polar bear gripped Maite's hips and aimed his cock at her pussy and from the feeling of the dickhead, he was massive before he starts to shove himself inside of Maite without any foreplay whatsoever.

"GAH!" Maite screams with wide eyes.

"Quiet!" the Polar bear growled out before he used a large hand to smack Maite's ass hard while he keeps forcing himself deeper inside of Maite's pussy.

Maite yelps before she tries to stay quiet but was grinding her teeth.

The Polar bear then hit Maite's cervix before he starts to pull his dick free of Maite's pussy and starts to thrust his hips wildly with much more power then Jack or Fang could ever used which caused the desk to bang against the wall a few times from how powerful the thrusts were.

Maite groans a few times but was trying to be strong as she remembered what she and Fang did before Maite uses her pussy to tight around the Polar bear's dick.

The Polar bear groans a bit from that before he thrusts his hips harder and faster while his dick bashed into Maite's pussy again and again and threatened to bust into her womb past her cervix.

Maite let out a moan or two after feeling that.

Luckily, she remembered that the pill was still in effect and she had plenty in her coat.

For a couple minutes, the Polar bear keeps on fucking her hard for a bit before he made one last thrust and busts through her cervix and blew a massive load into her womb while the Polar bear growls deeply while he rides out his orgasm.

Maite moans a bit loud before her pussy tightens on the Polar Bear's dick as Maite climaxed on it.

For 10 seconds, the Polar bear keeps on climaxing hard inside of Maite before he tapped off and took a moment to pant for breath, however it seemed he had an abnormal recovery rate which caused him to pull his still erect dick out of Maite's pussy and jam it right up her ass, thankfully it was well lubed now thanks to the pussy juice and semen on it but he went balls deep inside of her from the get go before he starts to fuck her wildly with growls and animalistic pants.

Maite groans loudly after feeling that sudden penetration before she let out some more groans while putting up a brave front.

The Polar bear then used his massive hands to grip Maite's breasts and fondles them roughly while he thrusts even harder and harder and his hips slapped againsts Maite's ass with every thrust.

Maite groans and moans loud while her breasts were being man… or in this case bear handled.

For a bit, the Polar bear keeps on thrusting his hips while he keeps fondling Maite's breasts until…

Maite moans a bit louder till she climaxed again from her pussy while her ass tightens on the Polar Bear's dick.

As a result, the Polar bear pushed as much of his dick as he could into Maite's asshole before he groans loudly and his load shot into Maite's ass with great force while his hands gripped Maite's breasts tightly.

Maite continue climax more before tapping off after 25 seconds.

A when that happened, the Polar bear tapped off as well before he pulled his cock free of Maite's ass and after a moment, turned her onto her back and pulled her down onto her knees even if she bumped into the corpse next to her and placed his cock between her breasts and pressed them together before he starts to fuck her breasts hard and Maite could see how massive he was, and while not Walker big, he was an impressive 10 inches in length and 4 in width and his dick bumped into her chin a few times thanks to the length.

Maite blushes brightly at first but knew she can't look weak no matter what size her opponents are.

So Maite opens her mouth and tries to swallow the Polar Bear's dick as much as she can before Maite starts to roughly bob her head up and down.

The Polar bear groans and speeds up his thrusts while he enjoyed the feeling of Maite's mouth and a moment later, let go of Maite's breasts and placed a hand on her head before he forced her to deep throat his cock and her airway was fully blocked thanks to that while he thrusts his hips lightly.

Maite's eyes widen as she greatly gags but remembers this is what Fang and Jack did to her before Maite resumes bobbing her head hard before using her tongue to roughly lick both the dickhead and the tip.

Though thanks to the fact that she was deepthroating the Polar bears cock, she was starting to get light headed as her vision was getting blurry before the Polar bear pulled her head away for a moment which let Maite cough and breath but that was short lived when she was forced onto all fours and with a quick motion, the Polar bear reached over and ripped the lower part of the trench coat away, completely showing Maite's round ass before the Polar bear moved to position himself and just jammed his cock balls deep into Maite's ass again before he starts to fuck her wildly.

"Fuck!" Maite groans before turning her head to look at the Polar Bear with a glare.

"Y-You could've asked me to remove the coat."

The Polar bear however just starts to smack her ass with hard smacks while saying this again with a growl to his voice.

"Quiet!" The Polar bear growled out while he made sure to make his point known when he lightly used his claws to scratch Maite's left ass cheek lightly, enough to cause blood, but not enough to cause real worry but it seems the message was clear… make the Polar bear say it again and things would get bad for Maite very fast.

Maite hisses after feeling that.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stay quiet."

That suite the Polar bear just fine before he gripped Maite's hips and really starts to hump away at her ass which bled a bit from the cut on her ass.

Maite groans from not only having her ass pounded but also the cut did hurt before Maite thought she should punish the Polar Bear by making her ass tighten greatly like if it was a vice.

The Polar bear groans loudly from that but the tightness only seemed to egg it on more when it use some monstrous strength to thrust his hips with much more power then before, pretty much making Maite's tightened ass useless now.

'_Well that backfired. Might as well wait till this guy is spent.'_ Maite thought while groaning more.

Though that seemed to take awhile when the Polar bear keeps on fucking her ass for who knows how long with Maite cumming again and again and the Polar bear was finally getting close after Maite's 5th orgasm.

Maite turns her head to look at the Polar Bear again with a glare but didn't say anything except thinking.

'_Just hurry up and finish so I can get out.'_

Thankfully for her, the Polar bear made a couple more thrusts and with a quick pull to get Maite to rest on his lap, he growls when he came hard in her ass again and his cum paints her insides quickly.

Maite had her back on the Polar bear's chest before she moans as she climaxed hard again as her pussy squirt out her juices.

For a bit, the Polar bear and Maite ride out their orgasms before they tapped off… however it seemed the Polar bear had the stamina to match his large side when he pushed Maite and she was laying on her back and she could see that his dick was still iron hard while he towered over her.

Maite's eyes widen at the Polar Bear's stamina before she sighs since there's nothing she can do.

'_Man this is gonna be a while. Unless someone actually comes in and saves me.' _She thought before actually spreading her legs to the Polar bear.

The Polar bear in turn was about to get on top of Maite and continue fucking her but a actual piece of rock getting tossed at him and crashing into his head did get his attention before Maite hears this voice… it seemed… kind sounding.

"You know… I'm sure there are better ways to get your rocks off then forcing yourself on this woman when there are plenty of others in the female ward, then again since it's been awhile since we last seen a sexy lady like this who doesn't have a screw loose, we may have our way with her as well… though with a more… hopefully willing mind about it… right Cedric?" The Kind voice said while the Polar bear growls in a certain direction.

"Perhaps Emerald. Perhaps." Said a voice belonging to most likely Cedric, though his voice seemed pretty calm right now.

Maite blinked before she turned her head to see who these guys were.

Turns out, she saw a Wolf Mobian who had some pretty decent muscles and some scars on his body while the other looked like some kind of Hybrid between a Wolf and a Lion Mobian.

The Hybrid looked like he had a kind smile on his face while the Wolf seemed to have a pretty wild look in his eyes and was looking at the Polar Bear with a somewhat bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

All in all if these were the two that Jack was talking about, she could probably have some help in this place if she played her cards right.

Though the Polar bear growls at the duo before charging them with his claws at the ready, but all Emerald did was roll his eyes and when the crazed Polar bear got close, Emerald and Cedric side stepped the attack and used their feet to trip the crazed bear who lands on his front and when he tried to get back to his feet after turning over, Maite saw Emerald quickly stepping in with some surprising agility for someone with a weak looking build like his and slit the crazed bears throat without even blinking and though he had some blood on him, he never lost that smile before he and Cedric look at Maite while the crazed Polar bear fell back dead.

"So miss… you alright?, sorry if this guy was to forceful with you." Emerald said while he walked up to Maite and while he did use the rag like remains of the coattail to clean his hands off, Maite was able to get a good look at him, he had a fluffy mane, pointy ears, and thanks to the lack of a shirt, had some more fur on his body that puffed out a bit and while he did have a slight gut, he did have some muscle on his arms and legs, though the main difference was that he had a very dark fur color, pretty much brown for the most part and his tail looked like a wolves bushy tail instead of a regular Lion like one.

Maite blushes as she looks at Emerald while she tried to get up.

"N-No worries. Just glad that he's gone."

"Hehe, maybe, but I'm sure that gorgeous body will miss him soon, looks like you were nowhere near close to done on your end it seems." Emerald said while he offered a hand for Maite to take.

Maite blushes in embarrassment as she hates to admit but she somehow did enjoy it before taking Emerald's hand.

'_Now I know how Azure felt after that crazed cat had his fill.'_

Though Maite did hear Cedric chuckle darkly when he looks Maite up and down when he seemed to have a personality change out of nowhere which reminded Maite of how unstable Cedric can be if what she remembered from Jack was correct.

"**Oh please, once we get to a safer place, I'm getting that piece of ass there to please my dick, we don't do this for fucking charity after all the shit we went through." **Cedric said before Emerald sighs and looks at Cedric.

"Cedric… **calm yourself or I'll make you calm down." **Emerald said before he got a deadly edge to his voice while his eyes seemed to flicker between the green eyes that he had not that Maite had a better look to pure white.

Maite was shocked while Cedric took a moment to calm down before looking at Emerald.

"Sorry Emerald. But you know how the other me acts." Cedric said in a calm tone.

"Indeed, but I'm sure if we ask nicely, we could have this beautiful woman please us once she is cleaned and what not, though I should really knock myself on the head a bit for not introducing ourselves properly, my name is Emerald Ranmyaku, to be honest thanks to all the experiments here Emerald is the only thing I can remember about myself really… that and how to use common sense and speak the english language hehe… but Ranmyaku is some kind of code name that the scientists gave me, think its a foreign word for chaos or something but I don't remember much else… my seemingly Bipolar friend here is Cedric Middleton, unlike me, he remembers everything about his life from before he was sent here, though calling it bipolar would be an understatement, you see he and I have split personalities, mine is more subdued thanks to my kind nature but if I am in real trouble or he has something important to say or do, *He* comes out if he really wants to, Cedric's however, thanks to the experiment, caused his personality to be so blurred that the line between himself and his other personality are not so different, the only thing being the key factors are his restraint to those who he deems a friend, and possible lovers, and his rage when someone he cares for is about to be harmed in front of him, out of the two of us, I'm the weakest, but Cedric is the strongest, however thanks to their more… wild nature, if push came to shove, my other self would take care of things because unlike Cedric… well… to put it bluntly my other half actually thinks and just doesn't rely on instinct… had to get Cedric out of a few jams when he leaped before he looked so to speak… I mean he tried to take on the female ward on his own to try and make them submit… had to bail him own by making a deal with the lead woman there named Lillum so if you happen to see a woman inmate, then that most likely means I'm getting summoned to satisfy Lillum's needs, either that or the woman just wants to have fun.." Emerald said while rubbing the back of his head since he wasn't much of a talker but he pretty much went on a speech just now.

Cedric however gave Emerald a calm but stoic look even though what Emerald said was true.

Maite blinked at the story before she regained her composure.

"Well… it's nice to meet you both. My name is Maite Upshur. I'm a reporter. And to be honest, I have heard of you guys from a black bird mobian name Jack."

"Jack?... ah I think he's Walker's man, the guy who can get around where Walker can't thanks to that fat ass of his hehe." Emerald said while he didn't seem too worried about Walker surprisingly enough.

Maite blinked in confusion at Emerald's tone about Walker while Cedric shook his head after hearing about the mutilated bear.

"Well actually, Jack is also working for me and my girlfriend Azure, whom I don't know where she is. Hope that priest and his goons haven't done anything to her. I was put in a cell after having some… fun with Fang." She said while blushing.

"**Oh ho… so you're the sexy Bisexual type, though if that Azure is the same we may have a steamy foursome if we can get to her if she is alright." **Cedric said while he slipped into his crazed state for a moment while Emerald sighs and reached over and pinched Cedric's ear.

"My foot!... your ass!, down the hall and all the way onto the bear corpse!" Emerald growled when he was getting irritated right now.

Cedric groans before he went calm again.

"O-Okay Emerald. Just let go or its my foot and your ball sack."

"Don't tempt me Cedric, kicked your ass before since you don't think in the heat of battle and I can do it again, one of the perks of having an empty head on my side… besides I'm pretty sure you and your other half would love to get lucky with a goddess such as Maite here but keep this up and you may scare her off and possibly her female lover if this Azure is the protective type." Emerald growled out before he let go of Cedric's ear.

"She is and she shouldn't be underestimated. You should've seen what she can do to Jack or any guy if she grabs something rod like and shoves it in your asses. She can be very serious. Saw her made Jack her bitch before she sent him with a recording to Walker as a challenge." Maite said with a tone that shows she's not kidding.

"Wow, guess Cedric is lucky then, he's a freaking masochist and loves a strong woman who can take charge." Emerald said while he grins at the look on Cedric's face.

Cedric, who had a stoic look, did blush lightly since Emerald had to say that. Though on the inside, he did not like the sound of that before looking at Maite.

"Don't listen to him. He makes up shit. But we be happy to reunite you and the love of your life. However, and don't take it the wrong way, but I'm steering clear of her, especially if she has anything rod like."

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Maite.

"And there you have it… however we don't work for free… if you want us to protect you and this Azure, you and Azure will have to make it worth our while since we are going to be fighting other Inmates who will want a piece of that sexy ass of yours… and we like an advance payment before we actually search… after all if we get split up and we get nothing out of it, what's to keep us from actually just ignoring Azure since she seems to be intimidating even to the mighty Cedric here." Emerald said when he gave Maite a lustful look on his face.

Maite was blushing at Emerald after hearing that but Emerald did bring up a good point and Maite needed allies to help her and Azure.

"Well you have a point and I do owe you guys for saving me." She said before looking at Cedric.

"Though you shouldn't judge or be afraid of Azure. Besides being serious, she is nice if you give her a chance."

Cedric's stoic look didn't change as he looked at Maite.

"Yes, sorry. Still doesn't help."

Emerald just chuckles before he looks at Maite.

"Don't worry, he's not an easy person to be friends with for obvious reasons, but I believe we can do the friend things later… for now follow us, there is an office with a small bed in there since we put it in there to relax every now and then and it will be perfect to show you some actual love making instead of some rough raping… we also have plenty of food and water in there so you can get something to eat and drink first, and get clean as well since there is a bathroom nearby so getting clean is easy with a few rags there." Emerald said while he gestured for Maite to follow him and Cedric when the two start walking down the hall and Emerald gently pulled Maite along so she could keep up.

Maite blush but was relieved after hearing that.

"Thank you again. By any chance, do you have any first aid? That dumb Polar Bear had to give my ass a scratch just for talking."

"Maybe, best we have is some rags but I'm sure there is some first aid stuff, if not then we can think of something else to help with making the cut heal faster." Emerald said while he led Maite past the Bear corpse and Cedric walked after them with hands in his pockets.

Maite continues to follow Emerald while Cedric covers the rear in case of a sneak attack while looking stoic. Did he ever smile before?

A couple minutes later, and Maite, Emerald, and Cedric were in some kind of office with a glass window looking into another gas room area, there was a bit of blood on one side of the room while Emerald lets go of Maite's hand while he gestured to a makeshift bed, looked like it was cobbled together out of various soft looking chairs and metal poles as support for the base.

"Ignore the blood, a hostile Inmate was more swing happy then reasonable, but Cedric and I already got the body out of here before coming to aid you, why not take a seat or more like lay down while I get some rags and some water so you can be cleaned off, then we can get you something to eat and drink before we take a look around to see if there is some first aid, if not you'll have to wait it out till the bleeding stops, though thankfully it seems like it's not too bad, barely any blood dripping." Emerald said when he looked at Maite's ass at the end.

Maite did blush when Emerald looked at her ass.

"Well, I just hope that if we find Azure, she doesn't overreact to the scratch."

"Unless she's one of those women that think scars are sexy." Cedric said with a stoic look.

Emerald just shook his head before he went over to one side and Maite saw plenty of food and drinks, some were sandwiches of various types and various flavored waters and sodas before Emerald looks at Maite.

"So… what would you like?" Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite blushed a bit from the smile before looking at the food and drinks.

"I can take a tuna sandwich and… a diet soda please."

A couple minutes later and Emerald and Cedric saw that Maite had a happy look on her face when she ate and drank her food while Emerald went to get some water from a nearby area and a rag, and a bucket.

A bit later, Emerald came back and saw a content Maite while she pats her stomach after eating a couple more sandwiches.

"Hehe, I see you enjoyed the meal." Emerald said while he passed Cedric one of the rags and winked at Cedric to signal him to follow his lead.

Cedric did raised his eyebrow but went with it anyway while Maite let out a happy sigh.

"Yeah. Don't know how long I've been here but I really needed it."

Emerald chuckles before he spoke up after getting his rag wet thanks to filling the bucket with some water.

"Good to know, but Cedric and I will need to clean you off real quick before we take a look at that wound before we get that advance… mind removing the coat please?" Emerald asked while grinning at Maite while Cedric got where Emerald was going with this now, looks like they will be getting hands on with Maite when it comes to cleaning her body.

Maite did blink after hearing that before blushing a bit as she removed her coat and placed it on the bed.

Emerald and Cedric saw Maite's nude body in full and with a pleased look in Emerald's eye, he looks at Cedric after seeing the Wolf get his rag wet.

"So… want to take the top half while I clean the bottom half?" Emerald said while he walked to the doorway and used a large box that Emerald had outside of the room to block the doorway somewhat to prevent anyone from surprising them before he went back to stand next to Cedric.

Cedric shrugged a bit at Emerald.

"Doesn't matter really." He said before he got started on cleaning Maite's upper body slowly.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he walked up to Maite and the duo start to clean her body, starting with her arms and legs after Emerald dragged the bucket closer to be able to get fresh water on the rags and both men were surprisingly gentle with their rubbing when they worked their way towards her body.

Maite blushes from the gentle touch but did shiver a bit after feeling the cold water.

For a few minutes, the duo keeps on cleaning her arms and legs before they dried her arms and legs off with dry rags before using the wet rags to wash her midsection, Cedric started with her upper back area while Emerald went to her stomach and still used gentle touches as they slowly worked their way around Maite's body without getting to the important bits… yet.

Maite continues to blush while feeling a bit better as Cedric continues to clean her back.

Emerald then starts to clean her asscheeks after he dried her stomach off and he used the rag to gently fondle and grope Maite's ass a few times while he playfully smirks at her when things would get pretty sexual soon.

Maite shudders from that before blushing brightly for a bit.

Cedric, after he finished washing Maite's back, and drying her back off, used the rag to gently rub the underside of her breasts, making sure to get between the part with her breasts that touched her body before he starts to rub the rag over the rest of her breasts and nipples as well.

Cedric was very thorough on his cleaning before he made sure to clean Maite's nipples good.

Thanks to the cold water of the rag, Maite's nipples quickly got erect which made Emerald grin when he saw that from where he was kneeling before he finished cleaning Maite's good ass cheek before he carefully starts to clean Maite's wounded ass cheek and was very gentle with his touches since the wound needed to be cleaned out in the first place.

Maite, at first blushed when she felt her nipples get erect before wincing a bit when Emerald was attending her injury.

For a bit, Emerald was careful with his rubbing before he stopped and used a dry rag to pat the ass cheek dry lightly.

"There… now onto the fun part of the cleaning." Emerald said before he moved a bit to be between Maite's legs while ke knelt in front of her before he used a cold wet rag to rub her pussy and ass clean while being sure to get as much of the Polar bears spunk onto the rag as it dripped onto it.

Maite's eyes widen as she blushed brightly from having her ass and pussy cleaned out.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on doing that while makes sure to be gentle with his actions while he made sure to keep cleaning her out more and more even when the semen stopped dripping from her pussy and asshole until…

Maite hums a bit loud before she surprisingly climaxed from her pussy which made Cedric raise his eyebrow.

Emerald just chuckles before he looked at Cedric while he placed the used rag in the bucket of water.

"Looks like she enjoyed our work… though since she is clean now and her ass cheek does look like it won't bleed… why don't we get our advance now with Maite out of the way… I'm sure she would love the more careful fun we will have then what that Polar bear did… that is if she is up for it…" Emerald said while he looks at Maite with a grin on his face before he stood up to full height and Maite could see that he was getting erect in his pants and looked pretty big like the other inmates here.

Maite blushes brightly when she saw the bulge before looking at Emerald.

"I-I don't mind."

"Good… though hope you like getting tag teamed because Cedric and I really like to get a bit intense later but for now… hope you like what you see from the two of us." Emerald said before he starts to remove his pants and tossed them onto a nearby desk and Maite saw that when Emerald was in the nude, he looked lion like from the waist down but his cock, an impressive 10 in length and 3 in width, had a knot at the base from his hybrid lineage and barbs ran up and down the cock and even on the knot as well… looks like things really would get intense with a cock like that.

Cedric was also in the nude while his dick was surprisingly an inch longer in length while the width was 2 inches. However the knot was pretty big at 4 to 5 inches.

Maite was blushing like a tomato as she saw the duo's dicks.

Emerald chuckles before the scene went to a couple minutes later with Maite on the faux bed while she was licking and stroking Cedric's dick while he sat in front of her while Emerald was rubbing her folds and surprisingly licking at her wounded ass cheek like he was trying to nurse it somewhat.

Maite shudders from that as she continues to please Cedric's dick while said wolf did grunt here and there, but did sound like he was enjoying it a little despite the stoic look on his face.

Emerald then slid a couple fingers into Maite's pussy and starts to finger her for a bit while he keeps licking Maite's ass cheek while the leaking blood was slowly stopping, he even used his right hand to play with Maite's right breast to help her feel better.

Maite moans from these actions which caused her to take more of Cedric's dick in her mouth making Cedric groan at that.

Emerald then pulled his fingers out of Maite's pussy before he stood up and stroked his cock a few times.

"So Maite… ready?" Emerald simply asked so he could get permission to continue.

Maite takes her mouth off of Cedric's dick before looking at Emerald with a cute blush on her face.

"Yes." She said.

Emerald just grins when he got in position, and rubbed the head of his cock on Maite's pussy before he slowly and carefully pushed his cock in and gives time for Maite to adjust every now and then while Emerald gave a pleased groan while the barbs on his dick scrape against Maite's vaginal walls.

Maite groans after feeling that before she makes sure to adjust it while making sure to be strong.

Though Emerald was in no rush and was trying to be gentle with Maite while he got deeper and deeper into her pussy before Maite felt Emerald's knot bump into her while the tip of his dick pressed into her cervix.

Maite let out another groan before she was finally able to adjust to Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans a bit more before he licks his lips while he looks at Cedric.

"Well Cedric, hope you enjoy this hole later… it feels very good… soft and warm, and tight to boot after what she just went through." Emerald said while his cock throbbed a few times inside of Maite.

Maite blushes after hearing that while Cedric looks at Emerald.

"I'll take your word for it."

Emerald just rolled his eyes before he gripped Maite's hips.

"Ready Maite?" Emerald asked while he smiles at her.

Maite blushes before nodding her head at Emerald.

Emerald in turn nods back before he pulled his cock free and carefully starts to thrust his hips which caused his dick to enter at exit Maite's pussy with surprisingly gentle but swift motions.

Maite groans a few times before moaning a bit before she placed her mouth on Cedric's dick again and resumes to bob her head only a bit hard.

Cedric did groan from that as he let's Maite continue this.

For a bit Emerald keeps on thrusting his hips while he made sure to not thrust too hard but he decided to step things up when Maite was doing pretty well when he thrusts his hips at a slightly faster rate and Emerald gripped Maite's hips a bit tighter so he could pull himself in faster.

Maite muffly groans as she bobs her head a bit faster on Cedric's dick making Cedric let out a slightly pleased groan.

"Oh yeah… really enjoying how sexy Maite is right now, want to trade positions once I'm finished and you go for her ass?" Emerald said while he lightly pets Maite's good ass cheek while he keeps fucking her pussy.

Maite blushes from that after hearing Emerald say that about her while Cedric looked at the hybrid after letting out another pleased groan.

"Alright sure."

"Great, better step things up then and do this!" Emerald said before the fucked Maite with faster and stronger thrusts to really show that he could be dominating as well as loving it seemed and his dickhead bashed into Maite's cervix again and again as time went by.

Maite groans loudly once she felt that before she was a bit surprised when she felt Cedric starts to thrust his dick in her mouth.

Emerald heard Maite gag a few times on Cedric's cock but didn't say anything while his knot was getting bigger and bigger.

"F-Fuck… about to blow… hope you like getting knotted because I'm going to do that soon!" Emerald said while he fucked Maite harder and harder until…

Maite moans loudly before she climaxed on Emerald's dick while Cedric gave Maite's mouth some of his wolf spunk and it was big load.

Maite was surprised at the amount that Cedric let out while Maite kept climaxing on Emerald's dick.

A moment later, Emerald made one pretty large thrust and he managed to get the rest of his dick inside of Maite which quickly inflates and locked the two together and the head of his dick bashed through Maite's cervix and he groans loudly when he filled Maite's womb with his sperm in no time flat, and thanks to the large knot, it had nowhere to go so it was all building up in her womb.

Maite moans loudly as she felt her womb bloat as her climax got stronger before her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick.

For a bit, Emerald keeps cumming in Maite while Cedric's orgasm tapped off around the 20 second mark before Emerald managed to get this out though the pleasure filled shocks.

"D-Damn… s-she's really squeezing my knot good… just give me a sec and I'll flip her and you can go for her ass." Emerald said to Cedric while his nuts continue to throb hard while he keeps filling Maite's womb with cum.

"S-Sure. No problem." Cedric said before he moved Maite's head off of his dick so Maite can breathe while she moans a bit as her womb bloat up.

'_G-Good thing that the pill is still in effect. Though I better make sure to take another one since I don't know how long I've been here since I was knocked out. Better make sure I have enough for Azure when I see her.'_ Maite thought was still worried for her feline girlfriend.

Though considering Emerald and Cedric were not mind readers, they didn't know about her thoughts before Emerald carefully turned Maite so that she was on her back and with Emerald shuddering when his knot was rubbed before he looks down at Maite and chuckles at the look on Maite's face while she pants for breath.

Maite had a deep blush on her face that made her look very cute while having what looked like a pleased look on her face.

Emerald just chuckles before he leaned down a bit to lean over Maite.

"Ready to be lifted?, sorry if I harm you a bit since I'll have to grip your ass but I'll try and just hold onto the good cheek." Emerald said while he smiles at Maite.

Maite blushes more from the smile before saying this.

"N-No worries. You can try holding both and be a bit… rough."

Emerald just chuckle before he surprised Maite when he kissed her on the forehead since she just got some semen in her mouth.

"Not bad, well then I won't hold back then." Emerald said before he placed his arms behind Maites back in a hug like position so he could lift her and took a moment adjust his feet on the ground so he could have a stable stance of sorts.

Maite blushes from that before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald so she can stay on him.

A moment later, Emerald used a surprising amount of strength to lift Maite while he stayed inside of her and after a moment of pulling her to his chest, he placed his hands on Maite's ass and his fingers sank into the round ass cheeks a moment later and Emerald groans when Maite's pussy tightened all of a sudden on his dick.

Maite groans for a bit as her breasts touched Emerald's muscled chest.

Emerald purrs a bit from that before he looks at Cedric after spreading her ass cheeks and showing her asshole to Cedric.

"Well Cedric, ready to have some more fun?" Emerald asked with a grins on his face.

"Indeed." Cedric said with no emotion before got behind Maite and grabbed her hips before Cedric gently slides his dick inside Maite's ass.

The female hedgehog groans as she felt that which made her pussy tighten on Emerald's dick again.

Emerald groans a bit from that while he waits for Cedric to get knot deep into Maite's ass and Cedric waits for Maite to adjust to the cock in her ass while Emerald gently fondles her ass cheeks and leaned down to lick one side of her neck to help her relax.

Maite groans a bit more even though she was feeling a bit better before Cedric was able to get his knot in Maite's as before he waits for her to adjust.

A moment later, Emerald looks at Cedric before he got a fanged grin on his face.

"Ready to show this beauty what happens when we don't hold back." Emerald said while Cedric got a somewhat crazed look on his face when heard that.

"Y**es."** He said with his tone turning crazed.

"Then let's get to fucking then!" Emerald growled out before he forced his knot out of Maite and slammed it back inside before he repeats the process and his dick bashed in and out of Maite's womb.

Cedric was now humping Maite's ass very hard while Maite's hold on Emerald tightens while at the same time her pussy and ass tighten on the duo's dicks as well.

"Oh yeah… really loving this… so tell me, compared to Jack and that Polar bear, how are our cocks in comparison?" Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face while he keeps slamming his cock in and out of Maite's pussy while Cedric keeps doing the same with a snarl of sorts.

Maite groans and moans each time as her toes curled before she looks at Emerald.

"A-A bit bigger and… p-powerful!"

Emerald just had a fanged grin before he said this when he growled a bit in Maite's ear.

"And that Fang with the priest?... how does he fair since it sounds like you may have a thing for him a bit." Emerald said while he humped Maite a bit harder and faster.

Cedric humped in Maite's ass in the same manner while Maite blushes when she heard that.

"W-Well… between him and… J-Jack… Fang is better than him and more… w-wild."

"I see… well I wonder how wild he can be against a Wolf and the King of the Jungle!" Emerald growled out before he and Cedric really went wild with their thrusts in no time flat.

Maite was moaning loudly as she hugged Emerald more while her toes curled each time.

"So tell me!, until you got here did a beauty like you ever get a proper fucking!?, because it seems you are really adapting well to Cedric and I." Emerald growled out while he used his hand on Maite's good ass cheek to slap her ass while Cedric went to grip and fondle her breasts hard a moment later and pulled himself at a harder and faster rate.

"B-Back then no. I had bad picks on s-some guys before c-coming here. W-Was able to adapt a bit thanks to Azure, Jack and Fang." Maite said before moaning.

"I see… well then if we happen to save you or Azure from some crazed inmates, what will you do to reward us!?" Emerald growled out before he smacked Maite's ass a bit harder but was careful of the claw to not harm her ass more.

"Gah! A-Anything! I would do anything to thank you both!" Maite groans.

"Oh really?, would you get on your knees and suck our cocks?, get on all fours and let us fuck your holes?, would you let one of us have a one on one time with you if the other wasn't around?" Emerald growled out while he keeps fucking Maite's pussy as hard as he could while his orgasm was getting close.

Cedric and Maite can feel their orgasms coming as well as Maite spoke.

"Y-Yes! All of it. I'll even carry one of your kids if necessary if you can keep me and Azure safe!" She said but didn't realized what that last one would mean.

Emerald grins a bit darkly before he whispered in her ear.

"_**Well then… why not prove it by letting us fuck you whenever we want… doesn't matter if its in a hallway or in front of others in here or if you are with another psychopath or getting it on with Azure… I'm sure Cedric and I would love to see how serious you are about this if you let us fuck you no matter where you are." **_Emerald darkly said while Cedric could see Emerald slipping somewhat but thanks to Emerald's eyes being an indicator, Emerald was still in control, just influenced right now somewhat to be a more dominating type of person right now.

Maite, who blushes, looks at Emerald in the eyes with a serious look.

"All I care about, besides trying to leave this place, is find Azure. So you bet your lion ass that I'm serious. One or both of you can do me whatever or whenever you want."

Emerald chuckles before he pulled his head back and gave Maite a dominating grin.

"**I hope you remember that then… I don't want to hear about you being in some kind of rush and you can't reward us if we save you… but for now… Time to finish this!" **Emerald growled out before he starts to thrust his hips so hard and fast that Maite bounced hard on Cedric's dick as a result.

Maite groans and moans very loudly as her breasts bounced as well each time before Maite actually starts to claw Emerald's back.

Emerald growled from that but instead of sounding mad, he seemed excited.

"**Oh fuck yeah claw my back like you really mean it, I'm not going to be gentle in the future so no need to be gentle to me now." **Emerald growled out while he thrusts harder and faster in Maite's pussy while Cedric pushed himself to keep up as well which caused his cock to piston in and out of Maite's ass at a rapid rate.

Maite groans loudly before she actually sent Emerald a grin of her own as she scratched Emerald's back even harder while her holes grip the duo's dicks in an tight and harsh manner.

That caused Emerald to grin more while he and Cedric groan before they really stepped up the thrusting to help Maite have the mother of all orgasms as time went on.

Maite groans even louder and after making sure her mouth was clean completely, she did an unexpected move by leaning her head in and smashed her lips on Emerald's lips which made Cedric blink a little as he saw that.

Though Emerald was surprised, he did adapt fast when he returned the kiss heatedly and his tongue forced its way into Maite's mouth to really mess with her.

Maite moans into the kiss before she had her tongue fight Emerald's tongue.

She did it while trying to mimic how Fang done it.

Emerald was a bit surprised by that but didn't care at the moment while Maite keeps the kiss up, however she pulled away much to Emerald's confusion before she looks back at Cedric for some reason.

Cedric looked at Maite with a confused look wondering what she wanted.

However that confused look turned into shock when Maite used a hand to grip the back of his head and forced him to kiss her and Maite sent her tongue into Cedric's mouth before he could react.

Cedric was beyond caught off guard by that sudden before a moment later, he adapts and returned the kiss before using his tongue to confront Maite's tongue.

Although the difference between Fang and Cedric's tongue was that Cedric's tongue was a bit wider and flat and more powerful and more wild.

Another difference between Cedric and Emerald's tongues was that Emerald's tongue was more scratchy due to his feline heritage.

For a bit, Emerald and Cedric keep on fucking Maite while she keeps on alternating with kissing the duo before Maite was kissing Emerald while the duo were getting close.

Cedric continues to hump Maite's ass hard while Maite kept kissing Emerald.

A minute later, the duo keep on fucking Maite before Emerald and Cedric pushed their cocks as deep as they could go and knotted themselves inside of Maite's holes before they came hard inside of her with Cedric howling and Emerald actually acting like a lion and opening his maw and having it go around Maite's neck but he didn't bite down at all.

Maite moans loud before she felt her holes tighten on the duo's dicks before Maite climaxed on Emerald's dick.

For a few minutes, Emerald and Cedric shudder and groan a bit while Emerald moved his maw off of Maite's neck to enjoy the afterglow so to speak while the duo keep lightly, but constantly cumming in her holes, Maite tapped off a long time ago and was just enjoying the feeling for now.

Maite moans as her body shudders as she received the duo's cum.

The duo keeps on cumming before Cedric gave a pretty good pull and his knotted dick popped free of Maite's asshole and his cum flowed down to the ground for a moment while Emerald keeps his dick inside of Maite's pussy, all in all it looks like this was the relaxing part with Emerald carefully moving to sit on the bed while his cock was still in Maite's pussy thanks to his knot, it did feel more inflated than usual.

"Ahhh… much better, sorry for the trouble Cedric, but mind keeping watch till I deflate enough to pull free safely?, pretty sure Maite here can suck you off for now since you enjoyed her lips." Emerald asked while he grins at his ally and friend, though it looked like Cedric still wasn't done though if the erect dick was any indication.

Cedric shrugged at his ally/friend after taking a breath.

"No problem with that."

"Great, think you mind giving his dick another sexy blowjob or use those tits of yours?" Emerald asked while he used his arms to turn Maite to have her sit on Emerald's lap with her ass facing Emerald and Maite's legs hanged off the bed while Emerald's cock was still inside of her, and it looks like Emerald didn't mind a bit of a mess on his lap since he could clean it off later.

Cedric brought his dick closer to Maite making said hedgehog blush before grinning.

"Actually… why not both?" She said before she put her breasts together around Cedric's dick before Maite moved her breasts up and down making Cedric let out a pleased groan after getting over his surprise.

Maite giggles before she opened her mouth wide and took the head of his cock and then some into her mouth while she held her breasts steady on Cedric's pelvis and gave him a flirty wink, seems she wanted him to fuck her tits and mouth at the same time.

Cedric did blush at that but went with it as he thrust his hips with his dick going in and out of Maite's breasts.

Maite moans and groans lustfully while she licked and sucked the tip of his dick before she pulled away while he keeps fucking her tits.

"I bet these nice round tits feel good don't they?" Maite lustfully said before she went back to licking and sucking the head of Cedric's cock.

Cedric was a bit surprise at this new attitude that Maite was bringing out.

"Y-Yeah they do." He said as let out a few pleased groans.

Maite then pulled away before she lifts and lowers her breasts to bump into Cedric's pelvis.

"I bet you want to paint my face and breasts with your cum… bath me in your scent to show that you and Emerald are the best guys here for Azure and I huh?" Maite said while she gave Cedric a teasing grin of sorts.

Cedric, who was a bit surprised to hear that, gave another pleased groan but was quiet for a bit till he gave this response.

"Y-Yes."

"Well then… what's stopping you?, don't hold back on me now big boy, show me that wild side of yours… I need the experience and I'm more then willing to learn from you and Emerald… so fuck my tits like you never fucked any before." Maite said while she moved her breasts faster and faster on Cedric's cock.

Hearing just made Cedric go wild as he thrusts his dick harder and faster on Maite's breasts.

Maite moans and groans from that before she opened her mouth and licked Cedric's dick as it went to her mouth.

Cedric groans from that as he continues to thrust and buck his hips as his dick went in and out of Maite's mouth.

For a bit, Maite keeps on letting Cedric fuck her tits while he got close and closer until…

Cedric let out a growl as he climaxed hard before his cum sprayed on Maite's mouth and breasts.

Maite moans before she greedily took Cedric's cock into her mouth after her face and breasts had a decent coat and starts to drink the load as it came.

Cedric shudders as he let out more cum before tapping after 30 seconds.

Maite moans while she swallowed Cedric's load and when he tapped off, she carefully pulled her breasts away and with semen on her breasts and mouth, she smiles at Cedric before she asked this.

"So… did I do good?" Maite said to see how she did while she had a cute but sinful look on her face when she did so.

Cedric couldn't help but blush at that before he actually gave Maite a slight grin but wasn't losing control this time.

"Y-Yes. You did good."

Maite blushed a bit at the grin but she just starts to use her fingers to get the semen off her body and licked her fingers clean in Cedric's view.

Cedric felt turned on as he watched Maite do that which made the wolf inmate's dick twitch.

Maite noticed and blushed a bit before she grins after she got the final bit of semen off of her for now.

"Wow, looks like you can still do more… well want to help train me more by destroying my throat?... I got nothing better to do while sitting on Emerald's cock…" Maite said before she opened her mouth wide to show Cedric her wet inviting mouth to the wolf.

Cedric in no time flat got in front of Maite before he sticks his dick inside the hedgehog's mouth.

Maite in turn gagged quite a bit on Cedric's cock but she was able to power through the comfortableness and lick the underside of Cedric's cock and waits for him to start humping her face.

And start he did when Cedric holds Maite's head and starts to face fuck her hard as Cedric's dick starts to hit Maite's throat and go deep inside of it.

This really caused Maite to gag but she did pretty well with enduring the assault before she used her hands to grip Cedric's balls and fondles them to help him feel better.

Though Cedric did feel better, that action still egged him on as the wolf inmate went wild on his thrusting.

Emerald in turn chuckles at that while he watched Cedric enjoy himself before he lightly thrusts his hips upward to have Maite bounce on his cock again and again, looks like Emerald was up for more.

Maite gags before groaning as she was really enjoying this pleasure while Cedric continues to face fuck her as if he was trying to own her.

For a bit, Emerald and Cedric keep up their actions before Emerald used his hands to lightly spank Maite's ass cheeks, though he was careful of Maite's wound, it seemed to excite her more and she sucked harder on Cedric's dick and bounced harder on Emerald's cock as a result.

Cedric growls a bit as he continues to thrust his dick hard without no end.

A couple minutes later, with Maite getting to breathe every now and then, Emerald and Cedric gripped parts of Maite's body, Cedric with her head, and Emerald with her hips, and slammed their cocks deep inside of Maite with Emerald firing another load into Maite's already filled womb with a roar of sorts and Cedric with his knot outside of Maite's mouth, cums hard down her throat with a howl and he gripped his knot tightly and squeezed it with one hand to really help him cum hard down Maite's throat.

Maite moans before gagging a bit as she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick before she tries to swallow Cedric's load.

Thankfully for her, she was not able to do much since Cedric's dick was doing most of the work by firing down her throat while Emerald groans while he rides out his orgasm and Cedric pants and moans through the orgasm before he tapped off and starts to slowly pull his cock free of Maite's mouth.

Maite was able to take a breather even though she coughed a bit after tapping off.

Cedric pants for breath while he wondered if he pushed things too far but then remembered Maite asking for it and with a slightly crazed tone, spoke up to Maite.

"**Hehe… so Maite… thing you can go another round?" **Cedric said with a crazed tone to his voice now while his cock throbbed hard with the need to fuck.

Maite pants a bit before sending Cedric a challenged grin.

"Bring. It. On."

Cedric just grins before the scene went to a minute later with Emerald and Cedric shockingly having both their cock's in Maite's pussy and were fucking it hard while their knots bumped into one another, but from the look and sounds that were coming from Maite, they didn't really care right now.

"O-Oh FUCK YEAH!" Maite shouts with her tongue hanging out as she was having the time of her life.

"H-How do you like this!?, b-bet this is g-good training in case you run into Walker!, heard the guy has a dick more massive than us combined!" Emerald growled out before chuckling but then went to groan and moan while he fucked Maite hard with Cedric doing the same.

"I-I love it!" Maite moans as her pussy tries to tighten both of the male inmates dicks.

Emerald just chuckles before he and Cedric thrust their hips at a faster rate to really try and get their dicks deep inside of Maite and wondered what she was thinking right now.

'_Oh wow! I haven't had this much fun when I was with Fang. Then again, the way Fang teached me earlier was fun. And he wasn't like that Polar Bear guy. Though Cedric and Fang are kinda tied since I can't tell who is better, even if Cedric is more wilder. Though I'll say that Emerald has them beat. I guess Jack was right, they are perfect for me and Azure. Just hope Azure agrees. I really hope she's okay.' _Maite thought as she kept moaning loud with ecstasy.

A couple minutes later pass with Emerald and Cedric getting close before they made a few more thrusts before they shockingly forced their knots into Maite's pussy and they quickly inflate before they both came hard in Maite's pussy and thanks to the knots, the combined loads had nowhere to go and the pressure on one another's knots really made them cum more then usual and really stretched Maite's pussy out on the inside far beyond what she was normally able to take.

"AAAAHHH!" Maite screams loud with her tongue hanging out again before she climaxed very hard on the duo's dicks as Maite's womb bloats like crazy.

If she wasn't on the pill, there's no telling which of the two could be the father of her child… if she wasn't on the pill.

However no one could really think right now while they ride out their orgasms and Maite's womb keeps bloating little by little which caused her to have micro orgasms every now and then.

Maite's orgams kept going stronger before she taps off after 35 seconds but her body shudders a bit each time.

Thankfully Emerald and Cedric's orgasms slowed greatly but still went on and thanks to the pressure in Maite's pussy, semen leaked from her, and flowed a bit with Cedric falling onto her a bit and Emerald grunts a little since he was now squished a bit under Maite and Cedric.

"Well… this seems to be an interesting situation…" Emerald said while Maite and Cedric were pretty much laying on him, thankfully Maite was between the duo so he didn't mind how close they were.

"No kidding." Cedric said with a stoic look.

Emerald just chuckles before he just relaxed on the bed.

"Well considering things, we might as well get some sleep, you and Maite can go first and I'll keep watch, thankfully not only do we have that box blocking the door to alart us, but I also found this on one of the corpses here, granted not many bullets but enough to take down a inmate or two." Emerald said when he reached between the cracks of the bed and pulled out a pistol of all things for the two, mainly Maite to view since Cedric already knew about it.

Maite was surprised when she saw the gun.

"W-Wow, guess you guys know how to really be prepared."

"Eh we try, but enough of that, for now get some sleep beautiful, once all three of us get some rest were going to have a quicky then get going to find Azure, and just to make sure you get all cuddly with us…" Emerald said before he surprisingly kissed Maite on the side of her head and grins at her.

Maite was blushing brightly before Cedric did the same but he licked her cheek making the pink hedgehog blush more.

A moment later, Cedric then rests his body on Maite while he used her breasts as arm rests of sorts and dozed off right then and there.

Maite blushes brightly before looking a bit at Emerald.

"G-Good night Emerald."

Emerald just chuckles before he kissed Maite on the lips for a moment after seeing that her mouth was clean and pulled away to relax on the bed.

"Night Maite, pleasant dreams." Emerald said while he placed a hand behind his head and waits for Maite to go to sleep for now.

Maite blushes at the kiss at first before she dozed off before a moment later starts to snore in a cute way.

Emerald just smiles at that before he got a serious look on his face, Emerald was never a good sleeper nowadays and thanks to Cedric being a pretty heavy sleeper to recover from his time with the experiments, and with Maite being exhausted, Emerald just points the gun towards a certain area while a large panel in the ceiling was pulled free and a figure dropped down.

Emerald then lowered the gun when he recognized the figure and just grins a bit since the figure was not only a Hybrid like himself but a shapely female at that, to top it all off she was the leader of the female ward… Lillum.

She was a Fox/Bat Hybrid so she had mainly Fox like features while the only Bat like traits were a couple wings on her back and sharper fangs then most.

She pretty much went nude around the Asylum and her figure was pretty shapely with E sized breasts and wide hourglass hips, all in all, she had an amused lustful look on her face when she saw Emerald and Cedric in their current position with Maite, she heard of these female Apostles of the priest and wanted to see what was going on but was pleasantly surprised to see this before her.

Maite was too busy sleeping while Cedric was comfortable on her breasts as the duo laid on Emerald and it looked like Cedric was having a nice dream surprisingly enough and smiles a bit in his sleep surprising Lillum a little.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the Queen of the Female ward here?, I would get up to greet you but as you can see… Cedric and I are a bit stuck at the moment." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum chuckles as she stares at Emerald.

"I can see that. As to why I'm here, can't a girl visit her favorite jungle king. Though I'm surprised to see that one of the famous Apostles that I heard so much about would be with you two. And I got to say she looks good enough to eat with a body like that." She said as she licked her lips while eying Maite's bod as she rests.

Emerald chuckles a few times while he placed the gun on the bed, knowing Lillum she has a few men and woman nearby that she *Tamed* to keep anyone from interrupting and knew it was safe to relax.

"Well if you think she looks good enough to eat, why not get a taste when Cedric and I take her to the female ward, I'm sure a few women would love to see Cedric again and you could really show Maite here how to really please a man, not to knock her skills but she had trouble with making me cum for a bit while you could do it in a couple minutes if you want, makes me wonder why you didn't join in if you were this close, enjoy the show?" Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum grins a bit at Emerald's position.

"You know it. I will admit, Maite did show a bit of skill but, she'll need some serious training to be a pro like me. As for Cedy, some of the girls do miss him. Especially Rachel." She said with a smirk as she looks at Cedric.

"Ah, I remember her, had a few times with her as well but she was oddly drawn to Cedric mainly, nice lady even if she is a bit on the insane side with getting fucked hard to the point that even I worried if she took the whole Masochistic thing to far, how is she by the way?" Emerald asked since he did have a few good times with Rachel as well.

"Oh she's doing fine… after having some fun with me." Lillum said with an imp like grin.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Lillum with a somewhat serious look on his face.

"Though on a somewhat serious note, you hear about what Maite and Azure are going to have to do if Walker catches them?, think you can send a lady or two to help Azure since it sounds like she's getting in over her head?" Emerald asked since he heard about how Aggressive Azure was and could be getting herself in a lot of trouble if she was alone.

Lillum did had a somewhat serious look as well since she knew how Walker was.

"I'll see what I can do on Walker. Damn bastard. I've also heard of the bet he and Jack made. I even heard one of the Priest's guys, Fang I believe is helping them on the side. But don't worry, I know one girl who can be perfect for Azure."

"Let me guess, Sticks?, heard she's you're go to for getting around fast like Jack but unlike him, Sticks likes to get it on with anyone without much issue and can take care of herself in a fight with how unpredictable she is, had to watch my back a few times in case she tried jumping me but nice Badger aside from that, though if Walker is really being a pain… **Think I should end him since he is being annoying?, he harm any of your women?" **Emerald said before he got a dark dominating tone to his voice.

Lillum shrugged before replying.

"No. Though Frost and Rose did came back after seeing him when Rose had a bit of fun. Seems whatever Azure said made that creep feel excited. And speaking of Azure, don't know what she did but Frost mentioned that Jack wasn't like himself. Frost had to do a bunch of things to help Jack get better."

"I see, well just in case any of your women run into Walker… mind giving him a message for me?" Emerald said while he got a serious look on his face.

Lillum can tell the hybrid was being serious before giving Emerald a seductive smirk.

"Sure thing sexy."

Emerald chuckles at that before he had a dark grin on his face.

"**Tell Walker that while he can have his little bet… if anything happens to Maite or Azure while they are under my watch… well… even if I can't kill him I can make his life here in the Asylem a living hell." **Emerald said with a twisted tone to his voice when he went full on sadistic for a moment.

Lillum giggles at that as she made sure to remember that.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that he gets it."

"Great… mind coming here for a moment." Emerald said while giving a finger gesture for Lillum to approach Emerald.

Lillum giggles as she approaches Emerald after swinging her hips a bit.

A moment later, Emerald used a quick grab to pull Lillum down a bit and with surprising dexterity, gripped the back of Lillum's head and pulled her in for a heated kiss that really went wild with Lillum cupping Emerald's face with her hands while she worked to try and overpower Emerald's tongue but he seemed to use some skill that he didn't use with Maite and easily overpowered Lillum's tongue, seems he was going to be the king of everything from the jungle to sex if he held back with Maite just now.

Lillum moans in Emerald's mouth as she kept the kiss up while looking at the hybrid's eyes with lust and perhaps a bit of love in the mix.

Emerald returned the look as well since he and Lillum knew one another for quite a bit before he pulled Lillum's head back and said this with a slight lustful growl.

"Better get going my dear Queen and make sure my concubine's lover is taken care of, I'll make sure that things go well on my end so I'm counting on you to deal with things on yours… do well and I'll personally be your toy for a few hours… well yours and a few other ladies if you have anything kinky in mind." Emerald growled out while grinning at Lillum when he let her head go.

Lillum shudders at the growl but gave Emerald a seductive grin on her face.

"You can count on me. Though I hope you head to the ward soon. I miss being without my handsome king." She said while being cute.

Emerald chuckles before he gave Lillum a teasing grin.

"Well… I could be mean and take my time with training Maite but… we could stop by as long as you make sure the hard to control women don't push me… would hate to put your minions into sex comas just because they can't keep their lust in check." Emerald teased while his cock throbbed a few time's in Maite's pussy.

Maite moans in her sleep when she felt that but resumed sleeping nonetheless while Lillum blushes when she saw Emerald's dick.

"Oh I'll make sure my girls behave. And if you need some assistance I'll be happy to join you. Maybe have Cedy keep Azure company. If she's found first."

"Hehe, one step at a time, now get going, I'm sure a few of your ladies need the relief after watching what just happened and I'm sure you need the relief as well… I may not have a sense of smell but my hearing is top notch… can hear some labored breathing from where you came from." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum did playfully sweatdropped as she forgot about her girls.

"Right. I'll see you later my King." She said as she starts to exit out of the room. But before teasing Emerald as Lillum's ass shock with each step.

Emerald when he saw that, was able to give it a quick smack to tease Lillum a bit before she got out of his reach.

Lillum did jolt but kept walking as she continues to shake her ass before she got out of the room.

Before closing the panel, Lillum sends Emerald a wink before blowing him a kiss till the panel was closed.

Emerald just chuckles a few times before he decided to relax since Lillum would have this area guarded while the scene went to Lillum a few minutes later after she went through a shortcut with her guards and were in the female Ward in no time flat.

Similar to how Maite was in a padded cell, the Female ward was similar, however unlike the Male ward, the Female Ward had mostly sex crazed females who were constantly getting it on the the room either with themselves or with some male inmates who were either unlucky enough to be caught or willingly came here to not only get lucky but to stay out of the way of Walker and the Priest since even Walker would have issues walking around here.

Lillum, when she got back to the room was greeted by a few of her most loyal minions with one of them hugging Lillum's arm and her breasts covered Lillum's left arm.

"Milady, you have returned safely, how was your trip to see King Emerald?" The Woman asked, she was Leopard and had a somewhat shapely figure, but not up to Lillum or Maite's standards.

She had C sized breasts and petite looking hips and the only thing she wore for warmth was a simple shirt that was cut in a way to give her a cape like look.

Lillum giggles as she smiles at the leopard woman.

"It went well Ashi. Seems Emerald and Cedy were able to keep one of the Apostles safe. Not only that, they also had quite a bit of fun with her."

Ashi giggles a bit before she, Lillum, and a few others start to walk past other people who were fucking one another like it was a normal thing to them.

"Well I'm glad, not sure why the Priest wants them but we ladies should help one another, though on a scale of one to 10 how yummy does the Apostle look to you?" Ashi said while she smiles at Lillum.

Lillum giggles before looking at Ashi.

"To me… if Emerald and Cedric weren't there, I would have the Apostle all to myself as I give her the time of her life. But I'm a patient woman as I'm sure Emerald and Cedric will come back as I'm sure the Apostle, or right now Maite as she's called will need some training for obvious reasons. But if you want to join in Ashi, all you have to do is ask because once you see her body, your pussy would already be wet."

Ashi giggles while another woman spoke up.

"So Milady, do you need anything or do you want to have your way with anyone of the prisoners here?, we caught a few trying to sneak in and detained them and Sticks is having her way with one of the the female captives to teach her to not disobey you since she looked like she was going to go to the priest or Walker without your permission." A Squirrel woman said, she had a really petite figure with A cup breasts and really thin hips but had a very bushy tail, she just wore a loincloth to cover her lower body.

Lillum did frown after hearing that.

"Is that so? Well I did have a job for Sticks to do but I can wait till she's finished. Right now, I do have a message from Emerald that I must take to Walker."

Some of the women looked worried before another, a Monkey Woman with D sized breasts and had a muscular body looks at Lillum.

"Will you need some assistance in case Walker reacts badly to the message?" The Monkey woman said which made Lillum giggle.

"Oh I don't think he will have the energy to get mad after I tell him after I drain his balls dry, visiting Emerald got me worked up so I might as well get some fun today, if any of you ladies want to join, feel free, but let me do the talking so we can get some fun for now, though I do have to ask, is Frost and Rose nearby?" Lillum said while she grins lustfully at the women around her.

"Right here Milady." Said the duo as they show up from a different section of the Female Ward.

"Ah good, Frost, Rose, considering you know how Walker acts more than I, want to go back and get another round out of the idiotic musclehead?, I got a message for him but I need an itch that needs scratching first and I want to be sure his balls are dry before I do… Emerald is sending Walker a threat and you know how much I like it when Emerald takes risks." Lillum said while she grins at the surprised women since walker was a big threat to many since physically, he was the strongest Inmate here.

Frost and Rose were a bit surprised when they heard that before they giggled.

"We be happy to accompany you milady." Rose said.

"Great, oh and if you two are willing after we send Walker the message, I'll be sending Sticks on a mission soon and I'm hoping you two can go as backup and to keep Sticks from doing anything stupid, I love the Badger but sometimes she takes things too far and needs a good stroking to calm her down and I'm afraid that the Apostle Azure may get in over her head with Sticks if Sticks gets to into it with the Cat." Lillum said before shaking her head, granted Sticks was a good fuck buddy but sometimes she really didn't know when to quit and passed out a few times after spending everything she had.

Frost and Rose did shake their head as they remembered how Sticks acted.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen before we find Azure."

"Good, though if she does, just make sure you take her with you since Sticks is a fast recoverer here, anyway, Frost, Rose, lets get going… any other ladies want in?" Lillum said when she looked at the ladies and Ashi raised a hand.

"Oh I want to!, it's been awhile since I last saw Jack and I want to say hi." Ashi said while she grins from ear to ear.

Frost did giggle after hearing that.

"Well luckily he's in a chipper mood thanks to yours truly so I believe he'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah, your knight in black feathery armor hehe." Rose said which made Ashi blush a bit.

Lillum did giggle at the scene before asking this.

"Say has anyone seen Rachel?"

Ashi blinked a few times before she points to a higher balcony.

"Oh, she's training a new lady right now, poor thing is still having trouble with talking with other people since she has Rose and Stick's condition as well, her name is Clover and She's a Rabbit Humanoid, thinks she is a freak after what those bastard Scientists did before we took the place over, found her in a room that was barricaded and looked like she was starving and dehydrated." Ashi said with a somewhat worried and pissed off tone, worried for Clover, but pissed off at how inhumane the scientists were here.

Lillum was sad when she heard that before looking at the others.

"Before we go, I'm gonna go check Rachel and Clover." She said before she starts to head to the higher balcony.

The others watched her leave before Lillum walked by a few people in padded cells who were either fucking one another, were restrained and was getting used as sex toys, before she got to a padded room to show an endearing sight when she saw Rachel and Clover in the room.

Clover was a Rabbit Humanoid with B sized breasts and thin hips, but shockingly enough had the biggest cock she ever saw going at 14 inches in length and 4 in width which made Lillum wonder what those scientists were thinking before she looks at Rachel.

Rachel was a hedgehog like Maite but had a mauve like color on her quills. She had a nice looking figuring while her breasts were C-D size.

Lillum saw Rachel slowly licking the head of Clover's cock while saying things like it tastes so good or it's perfect for her to try and help Clover feel better about having this monster dick attached while Clover cutely fidgets on the makeshift bed in the room.

Lillum did smile at Rachel's efforts before she softly clears her throat at the duo.

Rachel blinks at that before she looks at Lillum, though she didn't stop stroking Clover's cock.

"Oh Milady, I didn't know you were here, do you want to take over or do you need one of us for something?" Rachel asked while she keeps stroking Clover's cock.

"Oh no worries Rachel. I was coming over to see how our new friend is doing." Lillum said as she looked at Clover.

Rachel just chuckles before she looks at Clover.

"This one is being stubborn in calling this powerul looking cock monsterous or freakish, honestly some of the more sane girls and I had to guard Clover while she just walked around so she wasn't forced to the ground and raped by a woman, then again if that did happen I'm sure it would show that all the ladies here love this kind of massive cock." Rachel said before she moved down and starts to lick at Clover's folds while she used a hand to stroke near the base of Clover's cock which made the Rabbit shudder and groan a little.

Lillum giggles before she walked towards the duo and sat on the bed besides Clover.

"Now Clover dear, I heard what happened and I'm sorry but don't take it as a bad sign. You may have a huge cock but you're still beautiful inside and out." She said with a kind smile.l

"B-But.. I-I ugh!... didn't even c-come here b-by choice… I-I was… framed… t-then e-experimented on here… a-and I g-got this cock that would m-make a normal person freak out about i-it… w-what c-can I e-even d-do if we get out of here?" Clover asked while she worried about things and shudders and shakes when Rachel stroked Clover off more and licks her pussy at a faster deeper rate which made Clover's toes curl quite a bit.

Lillum took a moment to think on that before she looks at Rachel.

"Rachel, hold her cock steady… might as well scratch this itch I'm having a little and show this cute bunny here that a cock that good isn't bad." Lillum said when she got up from the bed, words may not help Clover but Actions should.

Rachel nods at the hybrid before making sure to hold Clover's dick steady as it was standing like a tower.

Lillum licks her lips before she looks at Clover.

"So you little cutie, which hole do you want to fuck… I got a bit of time before I have to go to Walker so consider me your woman for a bit of time… though considering things I might as well introduce you to my favorite Lion Emerald, I'm sure a cutie like you would get along with him well." Lillum said before she walked near Clover and showed her pussy and ass to the oddly proportioned Rabbit.

As Clover blushes brightly when she saw Lillum's holes, Rachel however blinked when she heard that part about Walker.

"W-Wait… you're gonna see Walker?" She asked while feeling concerned.

Lillum just giggles before she looks at Rachel.

"Oh don't worry, I've dealt with Walker before, all I need to do is let him fuck me till he's exhausted and spent and pass a message from Emerald to him while he's weakened, if you are worried you can come along but I'm sure you would rather have fun with Clover here… she does have a bigger cock then Walker after all, unless there are penis growth pills lying somewhere and Walker managed to find them but more fun for me if so." Lillum said before she looks back at Clover.

"So Clover… like I asked… pussy… or ass?" Lillum said while she spreads her folds and ass cheeks to show Clover the inviting holes.

Clover blushes brightly while feeling nervous.

"Y-Your… pussy."

"Good girl… time for your reward and to show that this cock doesn't make you a freak…" Lillum said before she moved to stand over Clover and used her hands to angle Clover's cockhead to her pussy and rubbed the head on her soaked folds a few times to get Clover lubed up.

Clover shudders as she felt that which made her blush more.

A moment later, Lillum pushed her hips back and groans lustfully when the head of Clovers cock popped into her pussy with ease and Lillum starts to take more of Clover's cock inside of her, seems she was really warmed up from what Emerald did because Lillum was soaking wet now.

Clover groans a bit loud as she feels her dick entering Lillum's pussy before groaning more from how hot and tight it was.

"Oh...Yes!... really going to bring you to my bed often… really filling me good… looks like you're a new favorite of mine here Clover so expect a lot of loving… but for now…" Lillum groans out after she managed to feel Clover's cock bump into her cervix and starts to lift and lower her hips while Lillum moans and groans whorish when she really enjoyed Clover's cock reshaping her pussy while Rachel watched.

Rachel was blushing brightly as she watches while not noticing that her folds were leaking.

Clover let out a slight moan or two she felt her dick get ridden.

Though she was blushing brightly after hearing Lillum spoke.

"R-Really? You would...l-love someone like… m-me… even with t-this?" She asked while blushing more that made her look beyond cute.

Lillum had a fanged grin on her face when the blush turned her on more, could be the fact that she was a Fox/BatHybrid and Clover was a rabbit and felt her predator side coming out a bit which made her a bit more dominating sounding.

"You kidding?... rock my world and I'll let you fuck me at anytime you want, I'll even let you lay with me in bed if you want to cuddle after, you can even do it in front of everyone here and could get many admirers… but for now… just relax and let the Queen here help her cute servant relax." Lillum said before moaning and groaning when she bounced harder on Clover's cock.

Clover blushes brightly after hearing that. It made her feel… warm and happy on the inside.

That's when Clover actually starts to thrust her hips up before her dick hit Lillum's womb when it busts through her cervix.

"Oh!... that's right!, keep doing that, it would be a waste to let the ladies do all the work instead of you, make this pussy remember this cock." Lillum moans out while she bounced on Clover's cock while it thrusts into her.

"Y-Yes… Mistress." Clover said as she groans while thrusting her dick up more.

Rachel watched with a blushing look on her face before she begins to finger herself a bit.

Lillum however noticed and grins when she looks at Clover.

"Say Clover… ever ate out a lady before?" Lillum cryptically asked while she looks at Rachel and winks at her before she looks at Clover again while she keeps bouncing on Clover's cock.

Rachel blushes when she saw the wink while Clover was blushing brightly before shaking her head.

"Well then… time for some practice… Rachel, if you would be so kind and lend your pussy for Clover to practice with… then after I have my fun you can have some fun with Clover's cock after I leave, though I'll need to ask you a favor when I get back instead of asking you to accompany me, that fine with you?" Lillum said while she played with her own breasts which helped her feel better while she could feel Clover slowly getting close to cumming as time went on.

Rachel did blink for a bit after hearing that.

"W-Well if you're sure, but what is the favor?"

"Simple, I'll be sending Sticks, Frost, and Rose, to see the Cat Apostle that I've heard about, not much of a religious nut but I did learn her name recently on my way back… her name is Azure, anyway long story short, I'm sending Frost, Rose, and Sticks to help guide Azure here while Emerald and Cedric, after they recover from their fun with the one named Maite, a sexy Hedgehog Mobian like you, they will be escorting her here as well, I want you to either work to keep Sticks calm, or help Azure deal with the more crazed Inmates since out of everyone here, you're the strongest in an all around fashion, either that or aid Azure sexually since she will need the experience, you following so far?" Lillum said while she keeps bouncing on Clover's cock without stopping which showed that Lillum was already adjusting to Clover's cock and was using her pussy to try and squeeze the backed up semen out of it.

Rachel was surprised to hear that but she did perk up when Cedric's name was mentioned before remembering what Lillum said on the favor.

"Yeah sure. I can make sure to help Azure out when I see her."

"Great, now get over here, we got a cutie to train after all." Lillum said with a lustful grin on her face while she tightened her pussy more on Clover's cock.

Clover groans and moans while Rachel giggles before she got on top of the bed before she positioned herself positioned herself above Clover's head.

Lillum chuckles at that before she looks at Clover.

"Hey Clover, better open those eyes… you got someone willing to give you a treat…" Lillum teasingly said when she saw Clover's eyes were closed at the moment.

Clover was confused before she opened her eyes before they widened at what she was looking at.

She saw to her surprised a pussy right in her face while Lillum gave Clover this lustful command.

"Dig in my dear, Rachel can't hover of you all day without getting something in return for teaching you on how to please a woman." Lillum said while she rides Clovers dick at a much faster rate.

Clover moans a bit before she looks at Rachel folds.

The bunny was hesitant before she opens her mouth.

That gave Rachel the signal to lower down till her folds touched Clover's mouth.

Clover a moment later gave a few experimental licks to see how Rachel tastes and when she oddly liked the flavor, she starts to lick Rachel's pussy at a much faster rate while she thrusts her hips a bit harder into Lillum which made her moan in a pleased way.

"Oh!, looks like we're starting to get that stereotypical sex crazed bunny soon if she does better than this." Lillum moans out while she rides Clover's cock at a harder rate and enjoyed seeing Clover rub her tongue on Rachel's bud.

Rachel shudders before letting out a moan or two.

"Oh yeah." She said as she was enjoying this.

Clover in turn then starts to thrusts her hips a bit harder before she slipped her tongue into Rachel's pussy to really eat her out while Lillum moans while she starts to let Clover take charge.

As Rachel groans, she looked at Lillum as she wanted to ask this.

"S-So Lillum… you saw E-Emerald and… C-Cedy?"

Lillum blinked at that before she grins at Rachel.

"Oh yeah… had both their cocks buried in Maite's pussy and even locked with her at the same time, I left a few grunts to keep them safe and let Emerald relax… jealous of the two paying attention to other ladies… or just Cedy?" Lillum teasingly said before she gyrates her hips which caused Clover to moan and eat out Rachel at a harder rate a moment later.

Rachel, who was a bit surprised to hear that, moans a bit before she responded.

"N-No just curious." She said while blushing even though she seen some of the girls had fun with Cedric as Rachel had a turn with Emerald once or twice.

"Oh, well then I guess I won't tell how… expressive Cedy was with Maite then…" Lillum teasingly said to Rachel before she bounced hard on Clover's cock again.

Rachel blinked a bit after hearing that.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well if you are curious… I saw him smiling… grinning of all things and he wasn't in his maddened state… well more like smiling in his sleep but still shocking right?" Lillum teasingly said with a grin on her face.

Rachel was shocked at the news.

'_He never smiled or grin when we were together before.'_

"So, got any issues with that?, pretty sure I can see some jealousy in those eyes of yours." Lillum said while she grins at Rachel.

Rachel did jolt but kept her mouth shut as she shook her head.

Lillum chuckles but she keeps quiet after to let Rachel think while Clover thrusts her hips a bit harder and surprised Rachel when she starts to lick at Rachel's asshole when she wondered if she would like licking there.

Rachel jolts again before she let out a moan bit in a pleased way.

Clover in turn starts to push her tongue into Rachel's asshole while she pants a bit, seems Clover was about to blow if the throbbing of her cock is any indication.

Lillum in turn keeps riding Clover's cock more and more when she felt that until…

Clover moans loud as she felt her dick unleashed a bit load of cum inside Lillum's pussy while Rachel moans as she climaxed on the bunny's face.

Lillum's womb bloats quite a bit which made her cum a little while she waits patiently for Clover to tap off while Rachel's juices hit Clover's breasts a little.

The duo rides out their orgasms before Rachel tapped off at 15 seconds while Clover taps off a few seconds after.

Lillum moans a bit when she felt the flow stop and her own orgasm stopped as well while she enjoyed the feeling of Clover's semen inside of her and after Rachel moved a bit to sit on the bed over Clover, Lillum watched Clover pant for breath.

"So Clover Sweety… how was your first real orgasm with a cock?" Lillum said while she placed her hand on her womb like she was pregnant with how bloated she looked.

Clover pants for a bit while blushing brightly in a cute way.

"I-It felt… a-amazing."

"Hehe… good, now I hope you take to Rachel's lessons because from here on out it will be one on one… now if you'll excuse me I need to get going." Lillum said before she stood up from the bed and the semen dripped from her pussy and when she got off the bed, she looks at Clover.

"I hope you learn well because when I get back I'll be making sure your cock is milked dry daily so you can feel as good as you can be." Lillum teasingly said before she walked out of the room while semen keeps dripping from her vagaina.

Clover blushes brightly as she saw her load leaked out before the bunny looked at Rachel.

Rachel, though looking a bit thoughtful from what she just heard about Cedic, decided to think on it later before she spreads her legs for Clover.

"Well you heard Milady… fuck away to your hearts content… no one will call you a freak here after all." Rachel said while she used her fingers to spread her folds so Clover could see how wet and welcoming she was right now.

Clover was blushing brightly before a moment later, Clover was all over Rachel as she slides her dick deep inside the hedgehog's pussy.

Rachel groans loudly before Clover, seemingly getting used to a feel of a pussy, starts to hump away at a rapid pace that few could match, seems like those powerful legs were good for other than running and hiding while Clover had pushed Rachel to lay on her back and was hugging her tightly while she cutely pants for breath.

Clover grunts and groans as she thrust her dick deep and hard inside Rachel's pussy as Clover kept hugging her.

Lillum in the meantime, after getting her pussy cleaned out, was getting ready to leave with Ashi, Frost, and Rose, before she looks at everyone else.

"Alright everyone, have fun and stay safe, remember if you see either of the Apostles, help them here if they are not with Emerald or Stick's group, remember we're lovers not fighters unless forced to." Lillum said while she smiles at everyone before she, Frost, Rose, and Ashi, left the Female Ward and head to Walkers area.

* * *

**Mt. Massive Asylum/ ?/ Walker, Jack**

Walker at this time was busy ripping the head off of a stupid Inmate and was making a large pile of corpses near him while Jack watched as Walker sadistically ripped the next Inmates arms and legs off and left him alive long enough to feel the pain.

Jack watched with a passive look but even he felt disgusted by this.

'_Is there no end to this killing? What were those scientists thinking when they experimented on him?'_

Though after a few more kills, Walker noticed that the inmates with weapons were getting weary around Walker and gave them this taunt.

"Whats the matter Pigs!?, scared?" Walker said with a twisted grin on his face before everyone hears a female voice that many knew all too well.

"Good grief, I love a decent sadist in the right area but even for me this is overkill since there is no use for mindless killing…" The female voice said before Lillum in her nude glory floats down and lands on her feet in front of a bloodlust crazed Walker.

Jack and the inmates were shocked when they saw her.

'_What is she doing here?!' _He thought while thinking that Lillum was nuts to be this close to Walker.

Walker however grins as he looked at Lillum.

"And what's a sexy bitch like you doing here all alone?"

Lillum however just sighs before she flicked Walker on whatever was left of his nose before she points upward.

"I'm not alone, maybe if you stopped getting high off of the blood here you would notice I have a few other ladies, I believe you remember Frost, Rose, and Ashi." Lillum said while she waits for Walker to look upwards.

Said trio did appear after jumping down from a higher balcony which surprised Jack and the inmates while Walker grinned a bit when he saw Rose.

Rose giggles when she saw that before she looks at the Inmates around her.

"Why don't you bad boys head to the female ward, I'm sure they would love some courageous men who went to try and take Walker on and lived, you can leave the rest to us since we're not going the bloody way… but the cock draining way." Rose said with a lustful tone to her voice.

The inmates all look to one another before they actually did just that as they head for the female ward till it was just Walker, Jack, Lillum and her group.

Lillum giggles at that before she still looked to the bloodlust crazed Walker who looked pissed that his prey was gone now.

Lillum sighs before she just knelt down and with a quick motion, undone Walkers pants and fished his cock out while he was distracted and took it into her mouth and while it was flaccid, it quickly grew to full mast thanks to her masterful actions and everyone noticed a moment later which made those who didn't see Lillum's skills in sex blink in surprise since it was pretty damn fast.

Walker was bit surprise before he let out a pleased groan as he starts to enjoy this.

Lillum then used a hand to get Walker's heavy balls free and starts to fondle them with rough but planned motions since she knew Walker liked it rough and to help build his load while everyone else watched while Frost gestured for Ashi to go to Jack while she winked at the Leopard woman.

Ashi did blush before she approached the black bird mobian.

Jack noticed before he blushed a bit while Ashi got next to Jack.

"Hey Jack… doing Ok after Frosts treatment?" Ashi asked while she watched Lillum work her magic when she starts to deep throat Walkers cock and didn't gag one bit on his monster cock.

Walker groans while Jack blushes a bit at Ashi.

"Yeah. Didn't think Azure would work me over like that. But okay now. And seeing you is my added bonus." He said as he grinned at Ashi.

Ashi blushed at that before she smiles at Jack.

"I'm glad to see you too… again thanks for helping me that day after Walker found me, never thought my holes would be the same again but Lillum helped nurse me back to health and my holes are tighter and more trained than ever…" Ashi said while she got a lustful purr at the end while she eyed Jack's groin…. She never did repay her hero and she would be able to soon…

Jack did blink after hearing that before he wrapped an arm around Ashi.

"Well then, how about you and me can go somewhere… private." He said while grinning.

Ashi giggles a bit while blushing before she got a lustful tone to her voice.

"Maybe, but if Lillum, the one who nursed me back to health needs help with Walker, I won't be able to turn her down, but don't worry… if you remember Sticks she was the one who helped train me and you know how intense she can get, I'm pretty sure I could take walker and still have enough energy for a few rounds with you… but we can see when we change venues… corpses around me is not good for some… romance… even if the small of blood gets me excited..." Ashi said while she licked her lips sensually to really mess with Jack.

Jack felt so turned on by that while Frost and Rose giggles at the scene.

"As painful as it is to wait, I can't deny you helping the very woman who saved you."

"Yeah but lets just watch for a moment since it looks like Walker is about to finish." Ashi said after she watched Walker grab Lillum's head and forced her to deepthroat his entire cock and her throat bulged greatly but Lillum just went with it without gagging still and licked around Walker's cock like this was a normal thing for her.

Walker groans as he continues to face fuck the living daylights out of Lillum as Walker felt his dick twitch a few times.

Lillum in turn lets Walker use her throat as a fuck toy while everyone watched for a surprisingly long minute without Lillum needing to breath shockingly enough until…

Walker roars before he flooded Lillum's mouth and throat with his cum, and thanks to his bloodlust, he was really worked up which caused everyone to see semen burst from Lillum's mouth around Walkers cock and onto the ground.

Lillum however just went with it by drinking as much as she could while fondling Walkers throbbing balls as they worked in overtime right now.

Walker continues to climax for about 25 seconds before he finally stops.

Lillum in turn was able to pull her head off of Walker's cock slowly and when she was able to get off of the cock which flopped to point at the ground, Lillum just stood up and didn't care if she had semen dripping onto her breasts and to the ground.

"Feeling better Walker?, more in control of yourself?" Lillum asked while she looks up at Walker like she wasn't just face fucked with a tree trunk of a cock, it was like Lillum's body was built for sex or altered here for it.

Walker did chuckle as he looked at Lillum.

"I guess you got me in a good mood now."

"Yeah… let's find a more blood free area so we can have a bit more fun, I have something to tell you but that can wait till after my ladies and I drain those balls dry." Lillum said before she starts walking away from Walker with a slightly swing of her hips.

Walker grins as he saw that which made his dick twitch while Frost and Rose giggled.

A moment later, everyone followed Lillum after Ashi and Jack go to their feet and a few minutes later, everyone was back in Walker's room and Lillum used a few clean rags and a little water to clean her body off.

Walker was now sitting on his bed as he watched Lillum clean herself.

A few minutes later, and Lillum was completely cleaned a moment later before she, Frost, and Rose went towards Walker.

"Hope you are ready Walker, thanks to a newbie in my area, I've been warmed up pretty good." Lillum teasingly said while she rubbed the tip of her finger on Walker's cock to tease him a bit.

Walker did groan before giving Lillum a lust filled grin.

"Oh I'm more than ready. Give me your best shot."

Lillum just smirks before she got between Walker's legs and placed his cock between her breasts and starts to move them up and down the large cock.

Walker let out a pleased groan as he enjoyed the feel of the hybrid's breasts.

Frost and Rose look at one another before grinning when they got on the bed on both sides of Walker and start rubbing his chest with their hands so they could help the crazed killer feel better.

Walker grins at this before he had both of his hands on the duo's asses before using his fingers to rub their folds.

Frost and Rose in turn moans from the feeling while Ashi, with Jack were on a smaller bed and we're making out while Ashi gently strokes his cock.

Jack moans as he kissed Ashi more before he slides his tongue in the leopard's mouth while Jack gropes and squeezes Ashi's ass.

Ashi moans from that before she moved to get between Jack's legs and starts to lick the tip of his cock to help him feel better.

"O-Oh yeah." Jack said as he was enjoying this.

Samnatha giggles a bit before she took half of Jack;s cock into her mouth and starts to bob her head back and forth, she was careful about her scratchy tongue by using a tricked she picked up by using the sides of tip of her tongue to rub against various parts of Jack's cock, she did use the flat of her tongue every now and then to keep Jack's sensitivity up though.

Jack shudders before he placed his hand on Ashi's head before petting her softly.

Ashi purrs a bit from that and moved her head a bit faster on Jack's cock as a result.

Jack shudders before he let out a pleased groan.

'_Oh fuck. Despite Azure's aggressive side, which I do find it hot… and scary especially when my ass gets… shudders… probed… Ashi is nice and gentle.'_

Ashi in turn notice Jack seeming to look pale but she chalker it up to possibly what she said about Azure a bit ago and just bobs her head more and more on his cock to help distract him.

And distracted the bird mobian was as he moan and groan for a bit.

"Oh fuck."

Ashi giggles while she keeps on going while Lillum, Frost, Rose, and Walker had changed things up with Frost riding Walker's cock while Rose fucked her ass, Lillum was getting ate out aggressively by Walker while he laid on his back.

Frost grunts and groans as she rode Walker's dick hard while Walker ate out Lillum's pussy like if there was no tomorrow.

Lillum moans from that while Rose used her hand to spank her sisters ass hard to really get her to move on Walker's cock while she keeps on fucking Frost's ass.

Frost moans loud as she sped up her bouncing on Walker making the bear mobian groan loudly before he aggressively starts to lick Lillum's ass.

Lillum moans from that and starts to play with her breasts which excites Rose into fucking her sister harder while her cock starts to throb inside of Frosts ass while Walker's orgasm slowly approaches and his dick throbs hard inside of Frosts pussy.

Frost groans as she really got rough with her bouncing while Walker wanted to make sure that Lillum came hard.

Unfortunately for Walker, Lillum lasted much longer then the average woman while Rose and Walker throbbed harder and harder in the bouncing Frost until…

Walker growls before he roars and climaxed hard inside Frost's pussy while Frost throws her head back after bouncing on last time before she climaxed on Walker's dick.

Rose groans when she felt that and tossed her head back and yelled when she made one last thrust and came hard inside of Frosts ass while Lillum watched the sisters with a grin on her face when she enjoyed seeing them feel good.

Frost and Walker continues to climax while Walker continues to try to make Lillum climax.

However while it was true Lillum was starting to feel good thanks to Walker's licks, she was still nowhere near close when she saw Frost, Rose, and Walker tap off after 15 to 20 seconds each before they pant for breath for a moment.

Frost pants for a bit as she enjoys the after glow while Walker catch his breath for a moment.

Lillum chuckles before she got off of Walker's face.

"So you two, have fun?" Lillum said to Frost and Rose while they were still recovering from their orgasms while Rose pants for breath which showed that she had trouble speaking from how hard she came.

Frost was able to nod her head as she was still catching her breath.

"Good, mind if you two get off of Walker so he and I can have a one on one while you two recover?" Lillum asked while she grins at the duo.

The duo nods at Lillum before Rose was able to help Frost off of Walker's dick after Rose pull's her dick out of Frost's ass.

Frost groans from that before she and Rose lay next to Walker and Lillum when Lillum got off the bed and looks at Walker with a lustful grin.

"Now then, now that we got the warm up out of the way, why not really show me how aggressive you are and take me in any way you want." Lillum said before she turned a bit to pose for Walker and slapped her own round ass to entice him before she turned to look at Walker fully.

Walker grins before he gets up and pounces on Lillum.

Lillum however sidestepped the pounce and Lillum got a half lidded look on her face when Walker just flat out crashed onto the ground next to her.

"You know…. That could have killed me if you actually hit me… use whatever brains you have in your head or you lose a top class woman to fuck." Lillum said while she waits for Walker to get up.

Walker groans before grumbling as he gets up to look at the hybrid.

Lillum just gave the massive Bear Mobian a half lidded look before she gestured for Walker to try again, though flying leaps or tackles were out of the question since Walker was in a different weight class then Lillum.

Walker did frown at Lillum before he walked towards her.

Lillum just waits to see what Walker would do when he got in front of her, this time she didn't move out of the way so that was a good sign.

Walker then brought his hand to Lillum's folds before he starts to finger her after sticking two fingers inside.

Lillum groans from that before she grins a bit at Walker.

"Wow, would have thought you would have skipped the foreplay and went right to the fucking with how excited you are." Lillum teasingly said while she brought her hands to Walker's cock and starts to rub the massive length up and down a bit.

"I'm just getting it super warmed up." Walker said with a grin before he cupped Lillum's chin with his other hand before the bear leans in and smashed his lips on Lillum's lips.

Lillum just went with the kiss and fought with his tongue, Walker had power but he had no finesse or experience working with others so Lillum's tongue was able to dance around his while she keeps on playing with his cock.

Walker continues to kiss before he takes his hand out of Lillum's pussy before he lifts Lillum up with his hands on her ass before Walker positioned the hybrid above his dick while carrying her.

Lillum just grins when she had an idea of what the Massive bear man will do while Walker walked up to the bed.

He then lays Lillum on the bed but made sure to not get on top of her before Walker thrusts his dick deep inside Lillum's pussy.

Lillum this time groans loudly from that while she looked down and saw the massive bulge in her womb which showed Walker wasted no time with getting his cock past her cervix.

"Wow, still all force and no finesse… some girls may love that but I prefer a bit of… well… working to that if you don't remember." Lillum said while she had a look on her face that showed that while she was feeling pleasure, she could take much more.

Walker just grinned as he prepared to give Lillum what she wanted before he starts to thrust and buck his hips hard making the bear's dick go beyond deep in Lillum's womb.

Lillum moans and groans from that while Frost, Rose, Jack, and Ashi watched as Walker fucked Lillum harder than he normally would with a regular woman.

Walker grunts and groans as he kept fucking Lillum without breaking a sweat before noticing the bulge on Lillum's womb.

It gave the bear an exciting idea before he really got to thrusting his dick very hard as if he actually plan to knock Lillum up.

Lillum groans and moans more while she gripped the bed sheets and her toes curl on the bed a few times as time went by while she lets Walker fuck her as much as he wants.

Walker does so before he brought his hands on Lillum's breasts and roughly squeezes them.

Lillum moans from that while she wrapped her legs around Walkers waist or as much as she could while she enjoyed what little pleasure she could get from Walker, unlike most women, Lillum was built to be sturdier and thanks to the fact Walker was in this for his own pleasure, he had no issue of just using Lillum as a fucktoy for now.

Walker feels his dick twitching a bit but thrusting his dick hard and deep before Walker looks at Lillum.

"That's right. Moan like the bitch you are. Soon, I'm gonna give that womb of yours a bucket load of my cum."

Lillum just played along to egg Walker on more while she keeps panting for breath and moans and groans until…

Walker thrusts dick a few more times before he roars and kneaded Lillum's breasts before Walker did as he promised as he gave Lillum's womb a bucket load of cum.

Lillum groans loudly when she felt the semen burst into her womb before she just lets Walker ride out his orgasm, seems that Lillum didn't cum yet much to Walker's chagrin, seems like she was messing with him now.

Walker continues to climax as he made the hybrid's womb bloat before tapping off after 30 seconds.

Lillum moans when she enjoyed the warmth of the semen inside of her while she looks at Walker with a challenging grin to see if he could do more or if he was tapped out for now.

Walker did pant but gave Lillum a demonic grin of sorts.

"I ain't done yet."

Lillum chuckles before she gave Walker a twisted grin.

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation?, I never told you to stop!" Lillum growled out before she tightened her pussy greatly on Walker's cock, actually causing the massive man a little pain from that.

Walker groans before he just starts to buck and thrust his dick hard again in Lillum's pussy as he was gonna mate with the hybrid as hard as he can.

Lillum just groans and moans while the camera turned to Jack who was getting his cock ridden by Rose while Ashi went wild with sucking Rose's cock while she fondles Jack's balls and Frost was letting Jack suck on her nipples while Jack fingers her folds, it was like Jack was in some kind of lustful heaven right now with how loving the trio was right now.

Jack groans as he kept sucking on Frost's nipple while Ashi kept blowing Roses dick as hard as she can while fondling Jack's nuts good.

Ashi then pulled her mouth off of Rose's cock before she went to suck on Jack's nuts and used her hands to stroke off Rose vigorously which made Rose ride Jack at a faster rate until…

Jack groans loud before he climaxed hard inside Rose while Rose throws her head back as she climaxed on the bird mobian's dick.

Her dick twitched and throbbed a few times before she came hard in the air and rides out her orgasm while Ashi keeps on stroking Rose off.

It wasn't long before Rose and Jack tapped off after 25 seconds.

Ashi in turn licks Rose's dick head cutely which made Rose blush before she just moved off of Jack's cock and pounced on Ashi, and unlike Lillum, Ashi had no chance of dodging before Rose flat out kissed Ashi on the lips and used her right hand to finger Ashi's pussy.

Ashi was caught off guard by that action before she wents with it and kissed Rose back before hugging her.

The sight made Jack's dick twitch in excitement as the bird mobian felt turned by that.

A moment later, Frost leaned down and starts to lick Jack's cock clean and she sent Jack a lustful wink to show it was her turn now while Rose got her cock near Ashi's pussy and pushed it inside of her before she starts to fuck Ashi hard while she keeps the kiss up, and thanks to the barbs on her cock, she really scrapped the insides of the Leopard woman..

Ashi moans from that as she hugs Rose tighter before Ashi gave the feline a lust filled look.

Jack shudders before groaning as he enjoys having his dick sucked before using one hand to pet Frost's head.

'_Man… I feel like I have a thing for feline chicks of all kinds.'_

A moment later, Frost starts to deep throat his cock to really please the Bird while the camera went to Lillum and Walker while they had changed positions with Lillum riding Walker's cock with her ass while she had her right hand on her ass.

"Come on you fucking monster!, destroy my ass like you destroyed so many women's or are you losing that touch of yours by letting the bloodlust get to your fucking head instead of your dick!?" Lillum dominatingly growled out.

"SHUT UP!" Walker roars as he pounds Lillum's ass very hard before the bear starts smacking her ass in the same manner.

Lillum moans and groans from that for a moment before she sent Walker a teasing grin.

"Oh I'm sorry, is there something hitting me?, I could have sworn it was a mosquito or something." Lillum growls out while grinning at Walker before she tightened her ass so hard that Walker without his control, roars when he came hard inside of Lillum, it was like she was controlling his cock now or something.

Walker groans before he had a slightly enraged look before he really went all out on Lillum's ass.

Lillum grits her teeth a bit while she lets Walker do his own thing for a bit while his cock keeps cumming in her ass and her stomach starts to bloat a little.

Walker grunts as he keeps climaxing but was still dead set on destroying the hybrid's ass while using his rage as support.

Though it looked like Lillum was able to keep up with Walker's thrusts and his cock as it pistons in and out of her ass while the camera turned to Frost and Jack while she rides the birdman's cock with gentle gyrating movement.

Rose in turn had Ashi on all fours and held her arms back while she thrusts her hips hard to have her cock enter and exit Ashi's womb as time went on.

Ashi was moaning loud with ecstasy while Jack was groping Frost's breasts and squeezed them as he was enjoying this.

For a bit, Frost and Rose keep on pleasing their partners until…

Ashi moans loud as she climaxed hard on Rose's dick as the leopard's pussy tightens around it.

Jack grinds his teeth as he climaxed hard inside Frost's pussy while squeezing the feline's breasts hard.

Frost made a mew like noise when she came on Jack's cock to help milk it for all he had while Rose just fucked it and pushed herself as deep as she could go into Ashi's pussy and flooded it with sperm while she got a fucked up look on her face while she looked at the ceiling.

Ashi had the same look as she continues to climax same as Jack before the duo taps off at 30 seconds.

The scene then went to a bit later with Lillum on her back, and her legs spread out wide by Walker while he pistons his cock in and out of her pussy while Frost and Jack were tag teaming Rose with Jack fucking her pussy while Frost let Rose fuck her pussy.

Ashi shockingly enough was fondling Walkers balls roughly to help him cum faster.

Jack grunts and groans as he pounds Rose's pussy as hard as he can while Walker shudders a few times which caused him to fuck Lillum's pussy even harder.

For a bit, the groups keep on going before Walker forced himself balls deep inside of Lillum's pussy and flooded her insides with sperm and Ashi really gripped the nuts to squeeze the semen out of him.

Jack made one last thrust and groans out loud when he came hard inside of Rose's pussy while Frost came hard on Rose's cock.

Rose moans loud as she climaxed hard from her pussy on Jack's dick while Walker climaxed more as his balls continue to be played with.

The scene then went to another position change with Lillum getting her pussy fucked hard by Rose while Jack fucked her ass while Ashi was getting her pussy fucked hard by Walker and unlike Lillum, Ashi was more vocal with her moans and groans while she ate Frost's pussy out when Frost sat on Ashi's face.

Jack grinds his teeth fucked Lillum's ass hard while Ashi was moaning very loud as she ate out Frost's pussy.

For a bit, Walker, Jack, and Rose keep fucking their respective partners and Ashi keeps eating out Rose until they start to cum one by one with Walker flooding Ashi's insides with copious amounts of bear sperm, Jack filled Lillum's ass, and Rose filled Lillum's womb with cum which in turn made Lillum groan from the feeling.

Frost moans loud as she sprayed her pussy juice on Ashi's face while Jack continues to fill Lillum's ass with his bird spunk.

For a bit, everyone besides Lillum rides out their orgasms before the scene shifts to show that Walker had forced Ashi against the wall and was fucking her ass hard while Frost, Rose, and Lillum were licking multiple parts of Jack's cock while Lillum opened her mouth wide and took both of Jack's balls into her mouth and used her long tongue to please the Bird Mobian's nuts.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!" Jack said as he was really enjoying the pleasure while Ashi was groaning and moaning loudly from having her ass pounded.

Ashi in turn starts to finger her pussy while she let Walker fuck her and had a pleased look on her face which was a 180 from last time with Walker breaking Ashi's holes in no time flat.

Walker grins at the look as he continues to pound Ashi's ass like if he was owning her.

Ashi just keeps moaning and groaning while she could feel Walker getting closer and closer while Jack felt his orgasm getting close thanks to Rose, Frost, and Lillum's actions until…

Jack groans loud before he climaxed hard as his cum sprayed on Frost, Rose and Lillum while Walker roars a bit as he climaxed hard before filling up Ashi's ass with his bear seed.

Ashi in turn groans loudly when she came on Walker's cock and her juices sprey on the ground while Frost, Rose, and Lillum went to lick one another clean in front of Jack.

It wasn't long before Jack and Walker finally taps off after 30 seconds had passed.

The scene then went to show Frost taking on Walker herself by getting her body lift and lowered onto Walker's cock as it pistons in and out her while Ashi took 5 while she watched Walker fuck Frosts ass.

Lillum was sucking on Rose's cock while she noticed Jack approaching her ass and moved so that she was pointing her ass at the bird man and shook it teasingly to tempt him.

Frost grunts and groans as she rode Walker's dick with her ass while Jack who was indeed tempted, got behind Lillum and stuck his dick inside the hybrid's ass before Jack starts humping away.

Lillum groans from that while she keeps sucking Rose's cock and fingers her pussy which made the Cat woman shudder and shake from Lillum's masterful actions.

Frost continues to ride Walker's dick as her ass jiggle a bit while Jack was having the time of his life as he gave Lillum's ass a good pounding before the bird man starts smacking the hybrid's ass cheek.

Lillum moans from that while she keeps sucking Rose's cock before she tightened her ass after a few minutes and like a command, Jack came hard inside of her ass while Lillum hums when she enjoyed the feeling.

Rose throws her head back as she climaxed hard inside Lillum's mouth.

Frost climaxed as well but was still bouncing on Walker's dick.

Walker gripped Frosts hips hard before he pushed himself balls deep into her asshole and floods her insides, and it looked like the nonstop sex was starting to get to the Bear man as planned since he was not firing as much as before while Lillum hums when she drank down Rose's load.

Frost moans as she felt her ass getting filled while Rose kept climaxing before she taps off.

The positions changed again this time with Walker fucking Rose's pussy again while he gripped her hips tightly while Frost was getting her pussy fucked by Rose to help her sister feel better, Lillum was moving her breasts up and down Jack's cock while Ashi, after getting some time to recover, was making out with Jack.

Jack moans into the kiss as his tongue interacts with the leopard's tongue.

Frost was feeling better as she enjoying having her pussy fucked.

For a bit, everything went as planned with Frost, Rose, Lillum, and Ashi working load after load from Walker's dick while Jack had to take a bit to recover while he watched Lillum ride Walker's cock rapidly with her pussy while Frost, Rose, and Ashi worked to lick, suck, and fondle the massive bear's balls…. And shockingly Lillum still didn't cum yet while Walker was down for the count while Lillum keeps riding his cock faster and faster for the finishing blow so to speak until...

Walker grinds his teeth as he roars after feeling his dick spurt out his last load of cum into Lillum's pussy.

Lillum hums a bit in a pleased way when she could feel the leftover spurts of cum flow into her, or so she thought when Walker's cock, after she got up, stood like a tower, granted it was slolwy wilting but instead of letting him recover, Lillum looks at Frost, Rose, and Ashi.

"Girls… why not give this big guy here a finish to remember." Lillum said before she, Frost, Rose, and Ashi were licking various parts of his cock with Ashi not holding back on using the flat of her scratchy tongue on the right side of his cock.

Rose did the same with the left, Frost with the bottom and Lillum on the top with various licks, kisses, and sucks on the cock while all four played around with the head of his cock and balls to really get him worked up for one final shot if Lillum was gauging things right now.

Walker groans from this before a moment or two passes as Walker climaxed again.

Though it seemed the ladies had the last laugh when they removed their hands from the head of Walkers cock and he came a bit into the air and on his own stomach while the ladies stroked him off to get him to fire more.

Walker groans as he kept letting out more cum even though his dick became sensitive.

Lillum in turn, when she saw that Walker finished, she took a few moments to suck on the head of his cock and gently strokes out a few more shots of cum and pulled away while grinning lustfully at him.

"I hope we were to your satisfaction…." Lillum teasingly said while she enjoyed seeing the semen on the bear Mobian's stomach while his dick fell limp on his lap.

"Y-Yeeeessh." Walker said as he was a bit out of breath while Jack was shocked at the sight.

'_Damn… she's tough. And she didn't even come once.'_

"Oh, and Jack, you may want to come with us for a short time… because I have a message for Walker and he may not be too calm when he wakes and I want to be sure Ashi's favorite Mobian is fine." Lillum said before petting Ashi on the head a few times which made her purr a little.

Jack, though didn't mind if he goes to the Female Ward, was confused after hearing that.

"Sure okay."

"Great, I'll be sure you and Ashi have plenty of one on one time when we get there… as for you Walker… Emerald sends this message and this is point for point his words with some changes to point to you but…" Lillum said before she cleared her throat.

"Emerald wanted me to tell you that while you can have your little bet… if anything happens to Maite or Azure while they are under his watch… well… even if he can't kill you... he can make your life here in the Asylum a living hell... Personally on my end, Ashi, Frost, Rose, and I just got it on with you to get you weakened so you won't fly in a rage, if you ever want to get it on again, you know where to find me… come along everyone, Walker is going to need some time to rest and clean up… semen is so hard to get out of fur sometimes.. And I still need a good finish when we get back since I haven't cum yet… so hard to find good fuck buddies nowadays." Lillum said while she gave Walker a cold grin before gesturing for everyone to follow her while she swings her hips to mess with Walker not only physically from being exhausted but mentally played with since she was just here to pass a message it seemed for the most part.

Walker blinks when he heard the warning before he got pissed.

"S-Son of a…" He said as he attempts to get up.

Lillum in turn noticed before she got a cruel grin on her face when she approached the Bear man and placed her foot on his cock and moved it on it which forced Walker to groan before he fell back while Lillum keeps her actions up.

"Oh I'm sorry, looks like you still have enough energy to get angry… well why don't I fix that then." Lillum said with a dominating tone to her voice while she keeps on rubbing her right foot on his cock to keep him down with the pleasure.

Walker groans from that even though his dick was sensitive.

Lillum just laughed a bit darkly while she keeps on moving her foot on Walker's dick.

"Something wrong Walker?, want to say something?" Lillum said with a dominating tone to her voice while she worked Walker's cock to full power much to Walkers shock since she was pushing all the right buttons right now… just how did she do that?, was it thanks to the experiments here?

Walker didn't know what to do except say this.

"S-Stop."

"Oh really?, why should I stop… you never showed any of the ladies here mercy when you fucked them to death if they couldn't keep up with you… what's to stop me from giving you a happy ending here and now and bite your cock off…. Pretty sure Ashi would help since you gave her a real fucking that she wasn't ready for…" Lillum said with a twisted grin on her face, she had no strength like Walker or Emerald, but she did have brains and beauty and Walker, even if she was threatening him, knew he wouldn't kill her since out of everyone, she and a few others could take him and there was a limit to the ladies in the Asylum.

Walker groans before looking at Lillum.

"I-I'll… back off on the two pig bitches."

Lillum however chuckles before she rubbed her food harder on Walker's cock.

"Oh no Walker… I want you to go all out on them… however know if that they pass out or something… don't kill them… toss them anywhere you want but know that if you fuck up and let that temper get the better of you… not only will Emerald and Cedric go after you… everyone in the female Ward, males, females, everyone will come after you like the plague… sure some may die… but sooner or later… you would fall and I will make you pay for every kill… I'm sure Rose, Sticks, and a newbie with a cock bigger than yours would love to fuck your ass first and humiliate you… personally… I would watch out for a timid Rabbit Mobian named Clover... last I saw she was going to fuck Rachel like the rabbit she was and I'm proud of her… and I'm sure each and everyone of us here would give our lives to get rid of a… F-A-T… fucking pigbear like you…. After all… how many people did you kill?... and all for a make believe security job that you never had… sure I've heard of this Walrider… in fact believe it or not I was visited by the invisible… well… God that the priest adores since it likes to wonder the Asylum and lets just say that while I couldn't see anything, I was given one of the best fucks of my life, so I'm sure if you do anything stupid to me… the invisible Monster will come after you since you got a reputation here for killing women as well… sure it's not a guarantee that you won't kill me… but I can guarantee that in the long run… you lose… why do you think I like to do stuff like this!" Lillum said with her tone getting darker and darker as she moved to grip Walker's cock with her hands and strokes him off while she aimed his cock upwards a bit until…

Walker groans from the pain as he climaxed again as his sperm shot out.

However it seemed Lillum really got Walker to cum when he came on his chest and neck and got very close to his own face while Lillum keeps on stroking Walker off through his orgasm.

Walker groans from the pain before looking at Lillum again.

"A-Alright… you made your point. I won't kill them. Even after I fuck their brains out. They'll be unharmed and unscathed… may have slightly red ass's though."

Lillum just chuckles when she angles Walker's dick and licked it clean before she pulled away a minute later.

"Good, and see you later then Walker, I'll be borrowing Jack so hope you enjoy your nap, though I recommend getting cleaned… like I said… semen is so hard to get out of your fur once dried." Lillum said before she walked away from Walker again and gestured for everyone in her group and Jack to follow her.

Walker waited till the group was farther away before sighing.

"That fucking bitch." He said before he tries to get up again.

Though it seemed he really was down for the count when even moving was a hassle while the scene went to Lillum and the others when they got back to the female Ward after 10 to 15 minutes of walking.

A few women came over when Lillum and the others got in the room before one looked everyone up and down.

"Wow, heard you went after Walker but you all alright?" One woman asked which caused Lillum to wave them off.

"Oh were good, though I need an orgasm badly since Walker was all power and no technique, know where Sticks and Clover are?... I'm gonna have Rose here join them in giving me a good fuck before I turn in to nap." Lillum said before she looks at Rose and winked.

Rose did have some excitement in her eyes while Frost felt a bit jealous.

Lillum noticed before she sighs and gave Frost a smirk.

"Oh alright, you can join in Frost." Lillum said while she grins at Frost a moment later.

"Yay!" Frost said with a happy look.

Lillum shook her head at Frost's antics before she looks at Ashi and Jack.

"Find an empty room you two so you can have some lovey dovey one on one time… Frost, Rose, and I will head to my bedroom if Clover and Sticks haven't left yet." Lillum said before she looked back at the women to see what they had to say.

Ashi and Jack blushed a bit while some of the women giggled at the couple before one of the ladies spoke to Lillum.

"Sticks is still busy with some prisoners and Clover did take a nap earlier before she woke up and now Rachel is giving her a tour."

"I see, well I'll go get Sticks then and if we run into Rachel and Clover, I'll have Clover and possibly Rachel follow me." Lillum said before she had Frost and Rose follow her which left Ashi and Jack alone.

Ashi in turn gave Jack a lustful look before she placed a clawed finger on his chest.

"Let's find the shower room before we go to the bedroom to get dirty again… follow me Jack." Ashi said before she starts walking away with her ass swaying to and fro with each step.

Jack blushes as he saw that before he follows Ashi to the showers.

Meanwhile with Lillum, she walked to where the prisoner section of the Female Ward was with Frost and Rose and a moment later, heard plenty of moans, groans, and screams from various cells that had people punishing prisoners who were either traitors or people who were into this sort of thing and went to a cell labeled *Stick's Cell* and there was plenty of grunts, groans, and screams coming from inside while Lillum shook her head when she heard Sticks in there while she was speaking to a prisoner, female from the screams it seems.

"Y-Yeah!... That's right… K-Keep screaming for me!"

A moment later, Lillum walked to the door and just opened it to show that the cell looked nice and most knew that aside from punishing traitors or for getting very rough with a few people, this was actually Stick's room and for some reason she liked it here, said it reminded her of what it sounded like inside of her own head which was worrying for some… though no one could complain since Sticks seemed pretty happy here.

Like Rose and Clover, She was experimented on which further drove her down the path of insanity and she had a large 10 inch dick that was 3 in width and she was wearing a dull spiked cock ring that was hand made and was fucking a woman's ass while the dull spikes dug a bit in her ass while Sticks was smacking her ass every now and then.

The lady that Sticks was fucking, yelps a few times while moaning and scream some more.

Lillum just chuckles before she cleared her throat to get Stick's attention.

Sticks stops what she was doing before looking back only to see Lillum.

"Oh hey Lillum." She said with an excited look.

"Hey Sticks, how's the ass on that prisoner?, thoroughly fucked and punished?" Lillum said when she, Frost, and Rose fully enter the room and Rose closed the door for a moment.

Sticks chuckles at first before grinning a bit at the trio.

"Feels good. But not punished yet."

"I see, well why not take a break and come follow me for some fun and leave the prisoner here while she is… tied up… should be a good time for her to think on what she did, besides its must be so hard to hold back on her right?" Lillum said while she grins at the look on the prisoners face when she hears that Stick's was holding back on her.

'_She was holding back?!'_ The prisoner thought with wide eyes.

"I guess I should. Been kinda boring when I can't go all the way." Sticks said before she pulls her dick out of the prisoner's ass.

A moment later, the woman groans and everyone saw Sticks's loads leak out of the woman's ass before Sticks, without a care for an outfit, just walked up to Lillum with a smile on her face.

"So Boss lady, where we going for some real fun?" Sticks said which made Lillum chuckle.

"Patience Sticks, still need to find one other, maybe two if she is interested… lets get going, we're looking for Rachel and the newbie Clover… and in case you don't know… she's got the biggest cock here at 14 inches…" Lillum said while she grins at the look on Sticks's face from hearing the length alone.

Sticks got really excited after hearing that.

"Well what are we waiting for and let's go find them!"

"Great, oh and Frost, if you want, you may want to stop by your room and get your special strapon… should be fun since it was sneaked in by a relative of yours and Rose so you could relax easily." Lillum said before winking at Frost.

Frost did blink after hearing that before she smiles at Lillum before nodding her head.

"I will do so at once milady."

Lillum chuckles when she saw Frost leave the room in a hurry before she and the others walked out of the room with Lillum saying this.

"Hopefully I can get a few orgasms before we have Maite and Azure drop in for… lessons…" Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes while the scene shifts to Azure, the time when she woke was unknown but it looked like she had stumbled out of a room that was different then the others, a guards break room or something it seemed.

* * *

**Mt. Massive Asylum/ ?/ Azure**

"Ugh… what did that bastard drug me with…" Azure muttered while she held her head, when she woke up, aside from her shoes missing, thanks to the water damage, she had Maite's coat, her cracked Camera, and some spare batteries.

All in all, when Azure woke and noticed that Maite was nowhere near her, she was pissed, but still dazed when she held her hand up against a wall and her somewhat blurred vision starts to clear up while the drugs leftover effects were wearing off and she noticed she was in some kind of kitchen based area, and it seemed the room she was in was some kind of break room for guards.

"Well… before I look for Maite, might as well get a bite to eat if the food is still good." Azure said when she felt her stomach growl loudly.

When she got in the kitchen, it was pretty messed up for the most part, shelves were ripped from the walls, moveable shelves that could be moved were toppled over, and a few ovens were destroyed and some refrigerators were raided and a few were left closed.

"Great… hope one of them has good food at least." Azure muttered before she went to each refrigerator and starts opening the closed ones one by one, however aside from some water bottles, there was nothing food like in the refrigerators and any food she did find was way past bad which made Azure feel a little ill.

"Oh great… what else can go wrong." Azure said while she took a moment to drink from the bottle of water and felt a cooling relief when she did so that was good at least.

Little did the unsuspecting feline know that as she kept drinking the water, she didn't noticed some random psycho entering the kitchen before they noticed Azure.

Azure in turn didn't notice the Psycho while she drank from the other bottle of water.

The psycho grins as they silently walked towards Azure before a moment later the psycho brought their hands around Azure before the Psycho roughly grips Azure's breasts from behind.

Azure jolts before she just looked back at who was doing this while she just let the Inmate do what he wants… she did have another way of getting something in her stomach… even if it wasn't food so to speak…

The inmate, by appearance, was a red panda.

He grins as he kept fondling Azure's breasts.

"Hehe, here I am looking for food and low and behold, I find something sexy on the menu."

Azure in turn just chuckles a bit much to the Inmate's confusion.

"You know… I was thinking the same thing." Azure said before the scene fades to black for a moment with the Inmate groaning loudly with many spurts heard before the scene fades in to show Azure, who had her pussy and ass filled with semen, which dripped to the ground, walking out of the kitchen while she wiped her mouth clean with the inmates shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Thanks for the meal, I needed it." Azure said while the camera turned to show the red panda, pantless, shirtless, and his dick was flaccid while he was laying on a table in the kitchen which showed Azure drained him dry and then some.

"D-Damn." Was all that the Red Panda said as he was too weak to get up.

Azure in the meantime was using the camera to film somethings, and though the screen was cracked, she was able to use the night vision to her advantage, granted once her eyes adjusted, she could see in the dark pretty well, but the camera really helped while she avoids some of the more insane inmates who held weapons and were more swing happy then talk happy.

Granted Azure ran into a few rape happy inmates, but she just let them have their way with her before she left their exhausted bodies behind, granted all the fucking was getting to her but all in all, she was doing pretty well with getting around thanks to her nimble nature.

Though when she did enter a room, she saw to her shock a pair of muscular tiger man who looked like twins, and she blushed a bit when she saw that they walked in the nude.

And it looks like they were a bit surprised to see Azure but quickly got stoic looks on their faces.

"Oh look Brother, the other Apostle, seems like she's finally awake." One tiger man said while he points a clawed hand at Azure.

"Indeed Brother. Perhaps she's looking for the other Apostle as well." The other tiger man said.

"Maybe Brother, though from the look of things, she seems to have run into some of the inmates here." The first Tiger man said after taking a look at Azure's dripping holes while Azure narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, do you know where Maite is?, from the sound of things you two must have seen her." Azure said while one tiger man looked to the other.

"She's asking about the other Apostle Brother, think we should tell her?, to be honest I would love to kill her and her lover but we do have our orders." The Tiger man said while the other looked thoughtful.

"Maybe brother, but considering who she is with, this Apostle may have more trouble than us if she does something idiotic… she did challange Walker after all." The other tiger man said while Azure looked irritated.

"Alright!, will you two speak to me normally or do I have to find a way around you two and search for Maite the hard way!?" Azure growled out while the first tiger man looked thoughtful.

"She's asking to get by us brother… but why don't we make her an offer to lead her to the last area where the other Apostle is… however what can she give us in exchange besides her life?, she doesn't look like she has anything a value on her..." The first tiger Man said stoically while he looked at Maite's coat and camera which was damaged.

"True. So what can you, Apostle, offer us if we plan on helping you find your lover?" The other tiger man asked.

Azure just rolled her eyes before she looks at the duo.

"How about we just skip the bullshit and get to what you really want, you want to fuck me and Maite right?, well if you can lead me to where you saw Maite last time, I'll let you fuck me as long as hard as you want, however if you try and kill me, at the very least I won't make it easy for you and take those cocks with me… trust me, you two are felines as well so you should know how sharp cat fangs can be." Azure said while she pockets her camera and removed Maite's coat and set it on a nearby box and showed her nude body to the duo.

"Hmmm… interesting offer, wouldn't you say brother, but how do we know you won't run off when we get there?, maybe we should reverse that order and make the deal now and lead you there after?" One tiger man asked while the other hummed at that.

"Genius brother, and she did threaten us after all so it is fair, after all we know the way of this place better then she and she doesn't." The other tiger man said which made Azure's eye twitch.

"Look, unless you are just willing to hit it and quit it, I'm no idiot, most of you bastards here would rather kill me then fuck me so having my guard up is pretty much sensible… though if you really want an advance, why don't we do this… I'll suck you both off but no more until we get to where you last saw Maite THEN I'll let you fuck me… do we have a deal?" Azure said while she glares at the two massive tiger men.

"Hmmm… maybe… Brother what do you think?, sounds like a tempting offer and we do get something out of it." One tiger man said to the other.

"Indeed Brother. Might as well take it now than nothing." The other tiger man said.

"Great, then get those dicks hard so I can suck them." Azure said when she walked to the Tiger duo and got a good look at their dicks and saw up close that like the other Inmates, they were big, going past the 10 inch mark… the twins here had 11 inch cocks.

"Are they to your liking Apostle?" The second tiger man asked.

"Yeah they are to my liking, now shut it and just enjoy." Azure said before she knelt down and starts to stroke the twins off to get their cocks erect.

The duo continues to have stoic looks but did let out a grunt or two as they felt their dicks slowly get erect.

When they were at full mast, Azure moved her head to the left Tiger Man's dick before she starts to lick the tip, she wasn't careful about her scratchy tongue and the twins didn't look like they cared at all when Azure moved to lick the head of the other dick while she strokes both off still.

A moment later, the tiger duo lowly let out some pleased groans as they start to enjoy it.

Azure keeps this up for a minute before she moved her head to the dick in her left hand before she opened her mouth and starts to take the dick in, she got the head and a few inches before she starts to bob her head while she used her tongue to lick around and felt all the barbs on the cock.

"Oh that feels good." Said the tiger man as he enjoys having his dick sucked.

"It looks like it brother, how his her mouth exactly?, warm and wet like I am thinking?" The other Tiger man said while he watched Azure bob her head before Azure answered the other Tiger man's question when she pulled her mouth off the first Tiger man's dick and took the second's cock into her mouth which made him moan a bit from that while Azure stroked the first off.

"Does that answer your question Brother?" The tiger man asked.

"I-Indeed Brother… Indeed…" The second Tiger man said while Azure keeps bobbing her head before she moved her hand stroking him off and fondles the second tiger man's balls when she took his dick a bit deeper into her mouth.

Both tiger men groan as they enjoyed the work Azure was doing before they had excited thoughts of doing stuff to the dark feline that made their dicks twitch.

Azure then keeps on alternating with stroking, fondling, and sucking the brothers off and she could feel them getting close and focused on the first Brother while surprisingly deep throating his entire dick until…

The first brother growls before he filled Azure mouth with a nice big load of cum.

Azure took a bit to drink the surprisingly big load down before she pulled away when the first brother nearly tapped off and he fired a few more shots onto her breasts before Azure went to the second brothers dick and sucked him off vigorously until…

The second brother grinds his teeth before climaxing in Azure's mouth as well. Though his load was a bit bigger than his brother's.

Azure in turn had slightly wide eyes when she felt that and tried to drink the load down and was successful for some part, but more semen dripped from around the second brother's dick past her lips and dripped down her chin and onto her breasts and waits for the second brother to tap off.

The second brother continues to let out more before he taps off after 15 seconds.

Azure then pulled away from the cock while she took a moment to finish drinking the semen in her mouth and saw to her surprise the Brothers were still erect, then again the inmates here had some serious stamina so she wasn't that surprised, but she did look up at the brothers after standing up.

"Alright, a deal is a deal, lead me to where you last saw Maite and I'll continue our deal there." Azure said while she walked to Maite's coat and her camera and bent down to show her well toned ass to the brothers.

The brothers eyed Azure's well toned ass making their dicks twitch in unison which meant that they like what they saw.

After Azure got the coat and camera, she looks at the brothers after equipping it, she wore it on her shoulders only to keep the semen off of it.

"Alright, lead the way." Azure said while she gestured for the twins to start walking.

The duo regained their composure before the first brother spoke.

"Yes. We will lead the way." He said before the twins start leading Azure out.

Azure in turn hoped that she wouldn't regret following these two before she followed them through quite a bit of the Asylum, seems like Azure was placed pretty far from Maite so she looked to the brothers and asked this.

"So… if Maite and I are… apostles… why would the Priest separate us?, wouldn't we have strength in numbers?" Azure asked while she really started to hate this Priest more and more as time went on, first the drugging, now this… was this some kind of test or something from the Priest?

"We don't question the Priest's methods. All we do is follow orders." The second brother said.

"Indeed, if he gives us the command to do something, we do it." The first said which told Azure she wouldn't get many answers from these two if they were just grunts of sorts.

A few minutes later, Azure was led to the are were Maite was at and more exactly, the metal bar like doors that the twins met Maite at.

"Here is where we last saw the First Apostle, right Brother?" The first Brother said before he looks at his Brother.

"Indeed Brother. That's when she went downstairs to who knows were. Though safe bet that the First Apostle found a way out of that room." The second brother said.

"I see… well know where a room is where we can finish this deal? Or do you prefer here and now?, don't want to be called some kind of deal breaker after all." Azure said while she looks at the Brothers.

"Oh we know a room that is cozy for the three of us right Brother?" The second brother asked.

"Indeed, follow us Apostle and things should get a lot better, there is even a shower so we don't have to deal with the leftovers from others, we at least like to be clean right brother." The first said before looking at the second and Azure had to admit their bodies, though somewhat scarred and what not, were surprisingly clean compared to the inmates and their dicks didn't have anything on them to cause her discomfort.

"Indeed Brother." The second Brother said as he nod in agreement.

A moment later, The Tiger Brother then led Azure to one of the more well equipped rooms a couple minutes back, it had a single bed on one side for late night workers working in shifts, a fridge stocked with food that made Azure's mouth water when the food, though mainly fruits and vegetables, looked fresh… she didn't even want to know what kind of meat was in some of the bowls and the room was connected to a bathroom with a shower in it for employee use in case of accidents before one of the Tiger Brothers gestures for Azure to go on in.

"There, now you can get cleaned and if you need something to eat, feel free, you'll need the energy after all." The first brother said while Azure placed Maite's coat on a nearby chair and placed her camera on the table in front of it.

"Alright, I won't keep you two waiting long but dry semen maybe a bit of an issue so don't be to surprised if I take 10 minutes or so." Azure said before she entered the bathroom and the Tiger brothers heard the shower starting before the first Tiger Brother looked to his brother.

"So Brother, want to do the honors of going first?, I can wait after all." The first Brother said while he waits for his brother's answer.

The second Brother took a moment to think on this over before giving his response.

"If you're sure Brother."

"I am sure, It would be interesting to see how she would do with you and you have been backed up for awhile." The first brother said before the second nods and the scene went to 15 minutes later, with Azure now cleaned from head to toe and took a moment to relieve herself with the toilet, was walking out of the bathroom and saw the Twins standing near her while one was fiddling with the camera and set it up so that it points at the bed.

"Gonna film this huh?, well let me get something to eat and I'll be with you two in a moment." Azure said before she walked to the refrigerator and bent down a bit to get a good look at what was available and thankfully she was able to get quite a bit of the vegetables and what not while the brothers eye her ass again.

The duo's dicks twitched as they eyed Azure's ass as it swayed a bit as she rummaged through the fridge.

After she got some bananas and what not that could be eaten from the get go, Azure starts to devour her food, the semen from the inmates were good placebos but nothing beat an actual mean before she finished after she got a bottle of water from the refrigerator and drank it.

She then sighs in relief when she felt alive again before she looks at the Twins.

"Alright, so how do you guys want to start this?" Azure said while she placed the bottle of water on the table near the camera before she went to sit on the bed in front of the twins.

The twins looked at one another before the second Brother spoke to Azure.

"We've agreed that I would go first."

"Indeed, as you probably saw, my Brother is very productive and can be backed up easily." The first said which caused Azure to grin lustfully surprisingly enough.

"Well then… since you two did put me on the right track to find Maite and let me shower and eat…" Azure said before she leaned back and spreads her legs for the twins to see her pussy before Azure looks to the second brother and gave a simple finger gesture.

"Come get me big boy and lets see how many times I can drain you till you are satisfied." Azure said with a lustful look on her face.

The second Brother did blink before shrugging.

"Very well then." He said before he approaches the bed and gots on it before aiming his dick at Azure's folds.

Azure in turn shuddered a bit when the Second brother rubs his dick on her folds to get his cock lubed up and just waits for the brother to act.

And act he did when the second Brother starts pushing his dick inside Azure's pussy.

Azure groans when she felt that and could feel the Brother going deep inside of her and her pussy starts to squeeze the brother's cock tightly.

The Brother groans at the tight grip but still kept pushing his dick further till he was already reaching the cervix.

A moment later, The brother stopped moving before the first Brother looks at the second and asked this.

"So Brother, how does she feel?, it's been awhile since we last had a woman in here so I'm wondering how she feels." The first Brother said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Feels warm and… a bit tight. A nice feeling altogether." The second Brother said.

"I see, well I'll keep quiet for now so enjoy yourself brother." The first said while Azure's pussy relaxed a bit to make the brother's dick feel a bit more comfortable inside of Azure while she waits for the Second Brother to act.

The second Brother gave Azure what she wanted as the tiger man starts to thrust his dick in and out of Azure's pussy.

Azure just moans and groans while she lets the psychotic second brother fuck her pussy and his dick bashed again and again into her cervix while she used her tail to fondle the second Brother's balls.

The second Brother shudders before looking at Azure.

"So… how do I compare to our brother inmates?" He asked.

Azure keeps on groaning and moaning but she was able to get this out.

"Y-You… t-two… h-have… b-bigger c-cocks then them… and FUCK!... those barbs are scraping my insides good!" Azure got out while she felt her toes curl a few times from the pleasure.

"I see… then I'll make sure to not disappoint you." The second Brother said before he thrusts his dick a bit harder.

Azure's groans got a bit louder and louder while the scene went outside of the room for a moment to see a figure approach the door and looked in to see what was going on… and surprisingly knocks on the door which got everyone's attention.

The first brother went to see who was at the door while his brother went back to fucking Azure since it could be one of Father Martin's men.

However when the first Brother opened the door, his eyes visibly widened when he saw not one of Father Martin's men, but Emerald of all people at the door and he just gave the First Brother a relaxed grin and a single hand wave.

"Yo." was all Emerald said to the first Brother.

"Why are you here?" The first brother asked.

"Well I'll keep my sources secret, but a little birdy told me that you got a certain someone here and I want to escort her to the Female Ward… though from the sound of things looks like you and your brother are having fun, mind if I come in?, I'm sure we can work out a peaceful deal instead of getting things unessasserly bloody right?" Emerald asked while he grins at the First brother.

The first brother was a bit cautious since he knew about Emerald but didn't want him or his brother die at Emerald's hands, even if the two team up, it would most likely take one of their lives to take Emerald out.

"V-Very well. Though where is that other associate of yours?" The first brother asked.

"Cedric?, oh he's taken Maite to the Female Ward by now, I decided to stay behind in case I ran into Azure, thanks to Maite I learned of Azure's description so I figured I should pick her up, you two should stop by the Female Ward if you want to give Maite a test run in the sex department, lets just say she can be really wild when she gets into the act." Emerald said while he waits for the First Brother to move which showed Emerald was in his good personality at the moment.

The first brother hummed a bit as he did like the sound of that before looking at Emerald.

"Very well. I'll let my brother know and I believe we'll agree to that." He said before making some room for Emerald to enter.

"Great, oh and don't worry, as long as things go well I won't cause issues, unlike Walker, I can be reasoned with after all." Emerald said when he walked by the first brother with a smile on his face and grins when he saw Azure and the second brother in the act.

"My my, seems like she's doing better then I would have thought." Emerald said while he grins at Azure.

Azure was moaning and groaning loud as she felt the second brother pound her pussy hard til the dark feline noticed Emerald and wonders if he was working for the priest.

However the second Brother, after looking at Emerald, stopped his actions to say this with a slightly surprised tone to his voice shockingly enough since he and his brother were normally Stoic.

"What are you doing here!?... Brother were you the one who let him in?" The second Brother asked while Emerald chuckles at the second Brother's reaction to him being here.

"Indeed Brother. But fear not. I agreed to let him in as long as there is no blood shed. He's only here to escort the Apostle to the female ward where the other Apostle is." The first brother said making Azure's eyes widen.

"Maite's there?!" She asked with hope in her voice.

Emerald chuckles again at that before he gave Azure a fanged grin.

"Oh yeah, unless they were slowed down to have a bit of fun… man I will admit Maite was wild when we had our fun with her when we helped her from this Polar Bear guy who was raping her… she got a scratched ass but nothing serious on closer inspection… very close inspection, but make no mistake, with Cedric escorting her, she will get there safely sooner or later, I'm just here to bring you to her, though… not for free… you brothers mind if I join in on the fun so I can get a downpayment before I bring Azure here to Maite?" Emerald said to Azure before he gave the Brothers an amused grin, more so at the look on Azure's face when things may turn into a foursome soon.

Azure blinked in surprise when she heard that before the first brother looked at the second brother.

"What do you think brother?

"Well I don't want there to be trouble so very well, but it would have to be the apostle's choice on if he can join or not since she will be the one servicing us." The second brother said before everyone looked at Azure to see what she thought.

Azure blinked a bit as she was put on the spot before thinking this through.

It was only moment before Azure said this to Emerald.

"Well… I was paying these guys back for showing me and since you did saved Maite and are about to take me to her… I will accept."

"Great!, though from the fact that things seem on on one now, I'll go and take a shower while you and this guy have your fun, please excuse me." Emerald said before he walks to the bathroom and like last time, starts the shower and closed the door.

Azure then looks at the second brother.

"Well, are you gonna keep fucking my pussy or need permission?" She asked with a slight grin.

The second Brother looks at Azure before getting a slightly amused look in his eyes.

"My apologize… just didn't expect one of the most deadly men to drop in unexpected but…" The second Brother said before he starts to fuck Azure hard again, this time gripping her hips and thrusting harder then ever.

"F-FUCK YEAH!" Azure moans before she wrapped her legs around the second brother's waist as her toes curled.

For a bit, the second brother keeps on thrusting his hips before he moved his hands to Azure's breasts and used them as hand holds and pinched her nipples a bit while he keeps on fucking her pussy, all in all the second Brother looked like he was enjoying himself but the look on his face was still mostly on the Stoic side and only the lustful look in his eyes were an indicator of what he was feeling right now.

Azure hisses from having her nipples pinched as she stares at the second brother before Azure attempts to wrap her arms around the tiger man's back before the dark feline starts to claw it a bit.

The second brother growled a bit from that but didn't complain when he keeps on fucking Azure's pussy, thanks to his earlier orgasm, he was able to last much longer then what Azure thought while her own orgasm was getting closer and closer until...

Azure hugged the second brother a bit tight before she moans as she felt her pussy tightens on the second brother's dick before climaxing on it.

The Second brother grit his teeth from the tight hold but still didn't stop fucking Azure's pussy through her orgasm and enjoyed every second of it.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck!" Azure said as she tightens her hold again before looking at the second brother as she blushes both deeply and a bit cute on the side.

The Second brother in turn fucked Azure much harder then before and could feel himself getting close and just thrusts as hard as he could now for a few times and when his orgasm hit him, he growls loudly when he thrusts himself balls deep and the head of his cock busts into her womb and he came hard in Azure.

Azure moans loud as she felt that before Azure surprised the brother as she gripped the back of his head before Azure pulls him down till their lips smashed together.

The second brothers eyes widen a bit while the First Brothers eyes widen a bit as well but the second Brother just went with it while he rides out his orgasm and his balls throb hard when they keep unloading his Tiger spunk into Azure's womb.

Azure moans as she kept the kiss up before she slides her tongue inside the second brother's mouth.

The Second Brother lets that happen while he keeps cumming before he tapped off with a groan and pulled his head back and out of Azure's arms and pulled his cock free of Azure's pussy to see his load leak from her before he looks at his brother.

"I'm done for the moment Brother, you can join in if you want now." The second Brother said when he stood up, but was surprised when Azure moved to suck his cock and licked the semen on it off.

The first brother was surprised when he saw that while Azure hums as she kept licking the second tiger man's dick.

Azure then looked at the first before she gestured for him to approach when she got on all fours but keeps the seconds dick in front of her.

"Come on then… you heard your brother so why not spit roast me on those cocks of yours and show me some serious tag team action." Azure said before she wiggles her ass in front of the First brother's eyes.

The first brother was surprised again but his dick was twitching in excitement.

After a moment, the first brother just marched on over to Azure as his dick kept twitching.

A moment later, the first Brother gripped her ass before he pressed the head of his dick to her asshole and just pushed himself inside after he spits on his hand and lubed his dick up and pushed himself deep inside of Azure's asshole.

Azure groans before grinding her teeth as she felt the first brother's dick going deep in her ass.

The second Brother then gripped Azure's head before he forced her to take the head of his cock into her mouth and slowly pushed himself deeper into Azure's mouth to give her what she wanted with a spit roast so to speak with their dicks.

Azure gags for a bit but was able to take it in with a bit of ease before Azure starts to bob her head.

The second brother groans from that before the first starts to fuck her ass hard while Emerald, after he finished cleaning his body, walked out while he held his pants in his hands and saw the first and second brother fucking Azure's face and ass as hard as they could now while tears flowed down Azure's face when they went much harder then she thought they would, but with her fingering her folds, Emerald didn't have to get involved since it looked like Azure was enjoying herself right now.

Azure gags and groans as she enjoyed having her ass fucked while bobbing her head on the second brother's dick as hard as she can while the dark feline kept fingering herself.

For a bit, Emerald just watched the brothers fuck Azure for 10 minutes straight with the second Brother pulling free every now and then to let Azure breathe but went back to facefucking her mouth while Azure had one orgasm after another before their dicks start to throb in Azure.

"I… I am about to… cum Brother!" The Second brother said while he thrusts his hips harder and Azure's throat bulged from how rough the second Brother was going.

"S-Same here… B-Brother!" The first brother said as he thrust his dick faster in Azure's ass.

Azure just fingers herself harder and faster before she came one more time on her fingers and the dick in her ass before both brothers roar loudly when they pushed themselves as deep as they could go and came hard inside of Azure's mouth and ass.

Azure moans loudly before gagging a bit from the second brother's cum before she tries to swallow some of it while still finger her pussy to make her climax stronger.

20 seconds later pass before the twins tap off while Emerald had an amused grin on his face while he sat on a chair with his dick fully erect from watching what was going on as saw the first twins load leak from Azure's ass while some of the second's load fell onto the bed when the twin's pull their dicks free.

Azure groans before gasping a bit as she tries to catch her breath.

Emerald chuckles before he clapped his hands a few times when he looked impressed.

"Wow, gotta say not bad, how you feeling Azure?, need a break?" Emerald said while he grins at the cat Mobian.

However, Azure chuckles before looking at Emerald.

"Fuck no. I'm ready for more."

"I see, well boys, mind if I have a moment alone with Azure and you two rest and recover… or want to tag team Azure 3 on 1?" Emerald said while his dick throbbed a few times in need.

The first brother looked at the second brother to see what he thinks.

"I say… we all team up and see how she does…" The second Brother said which made Emerald grin before he and the brothers look at Azure with lustful looks in their eyes and fully erect cocks as well while Azure had one last coherent thought before things got very intense.

'_This is going to be fun.'_ Azure thought as she licked her lips at the trio.

A moment later, the scene went to a bit later to show Emerald and the twins were fucking Azure hard, the second brother was fucking Azure's ass while she rode his cock, the first was getting sucked off while the first face fucked her while Emerald was fucking her pussy hard while his knot bumped into Azure's folds again and again.

Azure gags a few times but was moaning loud as she was greatly enjoying the pleasure she was getting while her two holes tighten on Emerald and the second brother's dicks.

"F-Fuck!, definitely a lot better then Maite, really squeezing my cock good… hope Maite takes to Lillum's lessons well." Emerald groans out when he keeps on fucking Azure's pussy.

Hearing Emerald bring up Maite's name did have Azure feel worried on the inside hoping that her girlfriend was okay even Emerald vouched that Cedric was keeping her safe as Azure gagged and moan some more.

Meanwhile in one of the halls heading to the Female ward…

Cedric at this time was fucking Maite's ass on a random couch while she had a fucked up look on her face when Cedric really went wild with his thrusts.

Cedric grunts and groans as he was enjoying the feel of Maite's ass without stopping before he brought his hand up and starts smacking the good side of Maite's ass.

She moans and groans loudly from that and a few minutes later, Cedric made one good thrust and locked himself inside of Maite's ass with his knot before he unloads in her with a howl.

Maite moans loud with her tongue hanging out as her ass squeezes on Cedric's dick.

Cedric at this time keeps cumming inside of Maite's ass with an unfocused look on his face but did wonder what she was thinking after getting a moment of clarity.

'_O-Oh wow. That felt so fucking good. Might try a few more rounds with him before introducing him to Azure. Hopefully Emerald has found her.'_

Meanwhile back with Azure, The Twins, and Emerald…

It looked like the four had changed positions with Emerald getting his cock ridden by Azure with her pussy still while the twins stand next to Azure while she sucked them off in an alternating way while Emerald gripped her hips and thrusts hard to meet her bounces, unlike with the Twin's Emerald was being careful and looking for Azure's sweet spots so she could feel good as well.

Azure was moaning loudly as she bounced hard on Emerald's dick while making sure to please the tiger duo's dicks before she was able to feel good after feeling one of her spots get hit.

"O-Oh fuck!, that's the ticket!" Azure muttered which caused Emerald to grin when he starts to barrage that spot when he found a G-Spot in Azure which caused her to tighten her grip on the twins cocks and stroked them off harder.

The tiger duo groans in unison as they felt that while letting Azure do her thing.

For a bit, Azure keeps on stroking and sucking the duo off while she moans and groans as Emerald keeps hitting her G-Spots which gave her this thought since no other Psychopath would do that.

'_Fuck! This is amazing. And no psychopath has ever reached my spot. Maite really knows how to find people.'_

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on barraging her sweet spot again and again until…

Azure throws her head back after bouncing one last time before she climaxed on Emerald's dick with a cat like yowl.

Emerald grit his teeth when he felt that but keeps on fucking Azure's climaxing pussy to keep hitting her sweet spot again and again while her hands stroked off the Tiger Twins who grit their teeth and growled loudly when they came hard on Azure's face and breasts a moment later.

Azure moans as she catches some of the semen in her mouth as she kept stroking the tiger duo's dicks while bouncing on Emerald's dick.

A couple minutes later, Emerald made one good thrust into Azure while making sure to not Knot her yet and came hard in her pussy which made him roar which turned into a howl near the end.

Azure moans loud which caused her to orgasm again as her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick.

For a bit, the male feline beings, or in Emerald's case, his Hybrid self, ride out their orgasms and tapped off one by one with the first twin tapping off first, the second following suit with Emerald finishing a few seconds later and everyone took a moment to pant for breath.

Azure taps off after everyone finished before she pants for breath with a pleased look on her face.

Though it seemed the three men were not done yet when they really put Azure in a intense position with her on all fours over Emerald who was told to stay on his back by the twins while he fucked her pussy again, and the twins shockingly enough with some careful positioning, had put both of their dicks right into Azure's ass for a surprising triple penetration of all things and were fucking her ass hard now.

"FUCK YEAH!" Azure moans loudly as her face looked a bit fucked up.

Emerald chuckles when he saw that, and thanks to a quick cleaning from earlier, Emerald was able to lean up and kiss Azure on the lips and sent his wide scratchy tongue to interact with Azure's when he liked the look on her face.

Azure moans into the kiss before returning it as she stares at Emerald with lust as her tongue interacts with the hybrid's tongue.

For a bit, the three men keep fucking Azure's ass and pussy while the first brother, being the one holding Azure's hips, went to spank her ass a few times while he and his brother thrusts their hips harder to get their dicks deeper in Azure's ass.

Azure moans and groans loudly as she feels the tiger twins dicks going deeper in her ass before the dark feline's holes tighten on the three males dicks.

The Twin's grit their fangs and groans when they keep on fucking Azure's ass while Emerald did the same with Azure cumming again and again after he moans a bit into the kiss from Azure tightening up on him all of a sudden and his knot slowly got bigger and bigger as it bumped into Azure's pussy lips again and again.

Azure moans into the kiss again as she hugs Emerald before Azure made the kiss aggressive.

Emerald returned the kiss with the same aggressiveness and gripped her ass since the first twin had her hips now and was thrusting his hips harder and harder as time went on until the Twin's roar again before flooding Azure's ass with semen and Emerald shockingly made one extra strong thrust and forced his knot inside of Azure before it quickly locked him inside of Azure before he groans loudly when he fired more sperm into Azure's womb.

Azure moans loud into the kiss as she felt her insides get filled up before the dark feline climaxed very hard on Emerald's dick.

For a bit, the twins keep on cumming hard in Azure's ass before they tapped off and pant for breath while Emerald keeps cumming lightly in Azure before the twin's pull away to see their combined load leak out of Azure's ass and onto the bed.

The second brother pants as he saw that.

"S-She's really tough B-Brother."

"I-Indeed… but looks like she is nearing her limit as well… got enough in you for one final round brother?" The First Brother asked when he saw how tired Azure looked right now.

"I-I believe so Brother." The second brother said.

"Very well… Emerald, turn so that the Apostle on on her back while you stay in her…" The first Tiger Brother said which confused Emerald a bit but he did just that when he gripped Azure's ass and turned so that she was now on the bed and Emerald was on top of her.

"Now try and get in the position that I will tell you…" The first Brother said which confused Emerald more but a couple minutes later… shockingly enough all three men were on all fours of sorts in a triangle like position… with all three of their dicks stuffed inside Azure's pussy and the twin's forced their cocks past Emerald's knot which got this reaction from the overly pleasured Azure right now who never saw that coming.

"YEEEESSSS!" Azure screams before moaning loudly as her eyes rolled at the back of her head.

Emerald had to grit his fangs when he felt that since he was pretty sensitive right now.

"Easy!, still a bit sensitive here, and I'm not sure how much Azure's pussy can take before its stretched out to the point that it would take a long time to recover from." Emerald said when he worried about Azure a bit while he carefully held her face to see if she was still there at all while the Twin's got themselves balls deep inside of Azure's pussy.

Azure was seen almost out of it before the first tiger brother spoke.

"A-Apologies but… the A-Apostle has some very… t-tight holes."

"W-Well we are all in her pussy, so you two better hurry since I doubt we want a mentally broken Azure here, wouldn't be useful to anyone or Maite if she loses it here." Emerald said to see if Maite's name would give Azure some kind of clarity since Azure did care for Maite.

Azure did blink when her girlfriend's name was mentioned.

"M-Maite." She said like if she was calling her.

"Yeah, Maite, I'll bring you to her after this, just focus on my voice to keep sane while these two have their fun, someone here has to keep you sane so Maite won't worry for you when we get to the female Ward." Emerald said while he lightly pets Azure's head in a calming way to try and get her more focused on him.

Azure starts to feel like herself as she continues to think about Maite and seeing her.

The Twins however just start to thrusts their hips up and down which pistons their dicks in and out of Azure's pussy and past Emerald's knot which made him grunt a few times but didn't stop comforting Azure, he even licked her face a few times with his tongue to see if it helped.

Luckily for the hybrid, it did help even though Azure groans, she still remains a bit sane as she kept thinking about Maite.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps on comforting Azure and what not while the Twins and himself were getting close thanks to everything that was going on and Azure could feel them twitching hard in her.

Azure continues to groan before feeling her own orgasm approaching.

A moment later, The Tiger twins pushed themselves as deep as they could into Azure and roar when they came inside of her pussy while Emerald, who was to far gone from how Azure squeezed him and from getting his knot hit again and again, came hard inside Azure with a growl of his own while he held Azure's face steady and kissed her on the lips when he rides out another orgasm.

Azure moans loudly into the kiss before she returns it and tries to hug Emerald before the dark feline climaxed hard on the trio's dicks.

The Three feline's/ one hybrid groan from that while the Twins ride out their orgasms and tapped off before they pant for breath and pulled their dicks free of Azure's pussy, and surprisingly enough she was still tight which caused her pussy to grip Emerald's dick with a tight grip which made him groan while he came more inside of Azure and his sperm mixed with the twins inside of her.

Azure moans a bit louder as her climax got stronger.

Hopefully the pill she took earlier was still effective or otherwise things will be bad.

Emerald in turn saw how exhausted Azure looked before Emerald leaned back a bit to look down at Azure when he was still locked in her.

"Hehe, looks like you really powered through, hope you don't mind sharing a bath or something because it looks like you and I are stuck together for a bit." Emerald said when he saw that thanks to Maite's petite figure, she was even tighter then Maite so pulling free of out of the question with her right now.

Azure did blush before she weakly chuckles while panting.

"N-No... worries… A-At least y-you're taking me to s-see Maite so I'll make sure to… t-thank you again. H-Hopefully she's doing o-okay."

Meanwhile with Maite and Cedric again…

Seems they were taking one last break before they get to the female ward and Cedric had Maite sit on a desk and had her sit at the edge while he gripped her hips and was fucking her pussy hard while he sucked on her nipples, all in all Maite looked like she was doing OK with Cedric protecting her and all and was rewarding him greatly now.

Cedric grunts and groans as he greedily sucked Maite's nipples while humping her pussy hard before a moment later the young wolf felt his dick twitching.

Maite had a fucked up look on her face while she moans and groans when she enjoyed what Cedric was doing and wrapped her legs around Cedric's waist to help pull him in more and more while his knot grew a bit bigger each time until…

Cedric, after thrusting his dick a few more times, growls before he made a howl like noise as he climaxed hard and deep inside Maite's womb after he forced his knot inside of her.

Maite groans loudly from that before she came hard on Cedric's cock and her body shook from her orgasm which squeezed the knot on his dick and his dick hard.

Cedric groans from the tight grip as he kept climaxing before tapping off after 30 seconds and keeps lightly cumming in Maite thanks to her pussy squeezing his knot.

Maite pants for breath before she gave Cedric an amused look.

"W-Wow… five times… thought back at the office was impressive… but looks like I need to step my game up to satisfy you and Emerald huh?" Maite teasingly said while she tightened her pussy a few times on Cedric's knot.

Cedric groans from that before he actually lightly chuckles.

"Indeed, but you're handling it quite well. I believe you'll definitely be a pro when you receive your training. You'll probably be able to wow your lover once the two of you reunite."

Maite blushed from that before she cutely looked down to not look Cedric in the eyes for a moment.

Cedric, who thought that was cute, blinked in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" He asked thinking if he crossed some line.

Maite shook her head before she looks at Cedric.

"N-No… just… wondering how Azure is doing right now and hope she doesn't think anything bad about me or overreact on the wound on my ass… wonder if Emerald found her by now." Maite said which made Cedric hum for a moment.

"Well… knowing how smooth talking he is when he's friendly, I'm sure he's balls deep in Azure right about now since he made a deal with her to bring her to you… advance payment remember?" Cedric said while he got a slightly mad grin on his face when he enjoyed the look on Maite's face.

Maite blinks a few times before blushing brightly at the thought.

"Besides, as long as you two love each other and overcome any obstacle then that's all it matters." Cedric said.

Maite looked at Cedric when she heard that before she starts to giggle for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Cedric asked with a confused look.

Maite giggles a bit more before she moved a hand to Cedric's cheek and rubbed it a bit.

"Oh don't worry, its just a cheesy line that I didn't expect here of all places, kind of reminds me of what it's like on the outside before Azure and I got dragged into this situation… granted it was mainly me being stubborn and Azure being protective… hope we can get out of here in one piece." Maite said while she smiles cutely at Cedric.

Cedric may have blushed from that but had a stoic look when he said this.

"Never realized what I said was cheesy. Then again, I have never known to actually… fall in love with someone ever since I was put in this… God forsaken Hell hole. Granted I may have shown affection to some of the girls in the female ward and maybe protective of them but falling in love is something that I don't think that I can. Besides, what woman would fall in love with a man with twisted personality like me?"

Maite in turn blinked before she giggles again much to Cedric's further confusion.

"What's so funny this time?" He asked while feeling a bit insulted thinking that Maite is laughing at his crisis.

Maite however just leaned in and kissed Cedric on the lips before she pulled away from him.

"You are balls deep in me and I'm willingly going to you again and again because of you being so nice even with your… personality issues, even if I may not love you, I do find you attractive and the sex with you and Emerald has been the nicest its been here, everyone else has been pretty much in it for themselves but you and Emerald seem to be going to please the ladies… besides I'm sure when you meet Miss right, you'll know it, and at the very least, we do have a deal that you or Emerald can knock me up after we get out so it's not like I won't enjoy hanging out with you again and again… on and off the bed." Maite said before she smiles lustfully at Cedric while she winked at him.

Cedric blinked when he heard that but surprisingly… hearing what Maite said gave the young wolf a feeling he hasn't had before… which was hope.

Cedric looks at Maite before he leans in and kissed the pink hedgehog on the lips.

Maite blushed from the sudden action before she went with the kiss while the scene went back to Emerald and Azure…

Emerald was sitting in the shower with Azure sitting on his lap while he was still locked inside of her while he was washing her fur with some soap and what not, he was being surprisingly gentle and had locked the bathroom door so the twins wouldn't get any funny ideas, thankfully Azure had come out of he pleasure filled high and seemed back to normal while she kept her eyes closed while Emerald rubbed the soap on her head.

"Thanks again. This feels so soothing." Azure said as she hums a bit from the washing.

"No worries, I'm the king of cats here so I should be good to the lesser felines hehe." Emerald jokingly said to try and pass the time with small talk and to try and amuse Azure by trying to act smug… and failed horribly when he couldn't keep the regal tone up.

Azure did chuckle from that before she asked this after she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Earlier… you said some Polar Bear guy scratch Maite's ass. He is still walking around?" She asked while hoping to get payback.

"Welll… would be hard for him to walk around after I slit his throat, guy was all attack happy when he saw Cedric and we just did what we did, even tried to reason with the guy but eh, psycho's will be psychos… and with claws like mine… **was pretty easy.**" Emerald said while his tone got dark… but he said it so naturally that when Azure realized the shift… he had a clawed finger at her throat and gently held it there…

Azure gulped when she saw the claw at her throat.

"O-Okay… you made your point." She said as she tries to put Emerald's claw down.

"**Did I?... or was it my other half?, why don't you just lean back and relax… as long as you just listen… I'll be a gentlemen since you were so good to my other half a bit ago." **Emerald? said while he easily held the clawed finger at Azure's neck even with her trying to push the arm away.

Azure had no choice but listened to Emerald's dark half before she leans back and tries to relax.

"**Good… Good…" **Emerald? Said before he resumed to rub the soap into Azure's fur, starting with her breasts this time which made her shudder when he seemed to know her every weakpoint.

"**Now lets get to the heart of the matter… as you probably know I'm my other half's dark side… the side that comes out when Light is most distressed or when I want some time to tag in… you see I have a few things to tell you… especially about Project Walrider… Light may not remember much… but I know everything about the experiments and what Murkoff wants to do with that project…" **Emerald? Said while he keeps cleaning Azure's body, going down her stomach and to her hips to clean them gently.

Azure shudders but was shocked when she heard that.

"What do you know about the project that these Murkoff jackals are conducting?" She asked while wishing that she had the camera with her to record what Emerald?... or the dark side of Emerald speaking up.

Emerald? However chuckles when he noticed that before he moved to lightly thrust his hips which had his cock wiggle around inside of Azure's pussy.

"**Oh don't worry… I'll answer your questions in detail later on camera… but for now… I can say this while I gently fuck you… Project Walrider is a project designed to turn the inmates here into hosts… for Nanobots… you see the Walrider is a swarm of Nanobots that the scientists were trying to control… but since they were using damaged or mentally damaging Mobians to further the project along and with some side effects as you can see from mental damage all the way to physical changes… well… you can guess how that little experiment went… unlike the others I can think clearly though and I know what the Walrider is and where the Walrider's host is located… and just a little tip… I know WHO is in charge… but that information will have to be for much later…" **Emerald? Said while he gently fucked Azure now which caused his cock to grind in Azure's pussy.

Azure, though shocked at the info, groans from that before looking at Emerald?

"S-Seriously? You can't… t-tell me who the host is? Does your partner know too?"

"**Hehe… nope… you see Emerald has no idea… unlike Cedric whose mind is so merged with his darkside, they both pretty much blacked out during the experiments… I on the other hand… while Light is busy with the experiments… can see and hear everything going on around us… and let me tell you that Walker is the least of your worries here, I'm not sure if you know of the Walrider, but it's supposed to be invisible to the naked eye unless viewed up close… you see in order to control the Walrider, the person has to be hooked up to some machine and everything and on life support as well… the person can control the Walrider if they are in a lucid dream like state… was pretty interesting being able to control the Walrider a few times but was still sickened by what I saw with Light… trust me if you go to the underground lab… you'll see what I mean." **Emerald? Said while he keeps on fucking Azure lightly while Azure's eyes widen a bit when she remembered what happened in the security room and the invisible… thing that ripped apart those armed men that tried to go into some kind of section of the Asylum… or the hidden lab it seems…

'_So that's what Walrider really is. If it's that bad like Emerald… or his dark side said, then I better hope to see Maite sooner than ever before something bad happens. That Cedric person better keep her safe or else his ass will get poled.' _Azure thought.

Emerald? In turn chuckles before he thrusts his hips a bit harder but didn't go far since he didn't want to harm Azure.

"**So… got any other questions for me my dear black cat?" **Emerald? Said before he starts to lick at the side of Azure's neck while he moved his hands to grip her breasts and gently fondles them surprisingly enough.

Azure groans while blushing a bit before she asked this question.

"W-Well… how did you and that… C-Cedric guy ended up here?"

Emerald however stopped moving before he got a very dark tone to his voice.

"**It's better if you don't ask me that if you want details… but long story short… Light was framed for murder and some Murkoff employee's made him out to be the bad guy… I maybe Dark… but they are the ones who made us like this and I wouldn't mind reenacting that scene… with me being an actual murderer with those Murkoff fuckers as the victims this time." **Emerald? Said with a growl to his voice before he went back to gently fucking Azure.

As Azure groan, she was shocked at the story.

"I-I'm sorry. Didn't mean to pry. Jack, which I'm sure Maite told you guys, mentioned that you two were wrongly placed here. Which begs the question… was Cedric in a similar boat like you?"

"**Hehe, you'll have to ask him that one since it wouldn't be right even of me to reveal his past…" **Emerald? Said with an amused tone to his voice before he used his right hand to rub Azure's bud to help her feel better.

Azure shudders but was feeling better as she looked at Emerald? Again.

"I-I guess you have a point."

Emerald? In turn chuckles before he leaned to Azure's left ear.

"**Well then… just relax and enjoy since I did want a round with you and your sexy girlfriend… did you know she agreed to be knocked up by Light or Cedric?" **Emerald? said before he starts to lick, suck, and lightly nip on Azure's ear.

Azure blinked in surprise when she heard that.

"S-She did?" She asked as she shudders again.

Emerald then pulled away from Azure's ear for a moment.

"**Oh yeah… though Light was the one who did most of the talking, and while he was just trying to be kinky for the sexy Hedgehog, I'm sure he wouldn't force the issue… so no worries about your friend… or you getting knocked up anytime soon unless you beg for it." **Emerald? Growled out in a teasing way when he lightly nipped at the back of Azure's neck like he was going to pin her to his body when she could feel Emerald? Getting close.

Azure blushes brightly after hearing that while feeling her orgasm coming close as well.

Though she was still surprised about Maite agreeing and stuff.

A minute later, Emerald? groans before he came hard inside of Azure, filling her already filled womb with more sperm and gently hugged her with his arms surprisingly enough.

Azure moans loud as she felt that before she climaxed on Emerald's? dick.

Thanks to Emerald's body cumming multiple times, his knot shrank a bit enough for his Darksiders was able to carefully pull his cock free and it flopped to hang between his legs and a large flow of mixed semen flowed out of Azure's pussy and Emerald? everything Azure's reaction to that when she looked relieved.

Azure had a pleased and relief look on her face after tapping off while the pressure in her womb lessened.

Emerald? chuckles when he saw that and just let's the shower wash the semen away before he looks at Azure.

"**Now then… unless you have any other questions… I should head on back for now and let Light take over." **Emerald? said and waits to see if Azure had any questions.

Azure pants a bit but from the looks of things, she doesn't have anything questions to say.

Emerald? chuckles before he surprised Azure when he had her look at him before he gave her a surprisingly gentle kiss on the lips.

Azure blushes from that before she returns the kiss.

A moment later, Emerald's eyes return to normal and he blushed brightly when he was kissing Azure all of a sudden, last he remembers was talking to Azure about Maite before the Polar Bear was mentioned, now this and wondered if he should pull away or something.

Azure, who returns to normal for a bit, sees Emerald has returned to normal but was feeling confused before the dark feline decides to keep the kiss up to make Emerald feel better.

Emerald in turn, though a bit confused himself, just went with the kiss for a bit before he pulled away and blinks a bit when he had an idea on what happened after some thought.

"Huh, guess Dark showed up right?, Sorry if he surprised you, guy likes to pop up at the worse times." Emerald said while he rubbed his head with a funny half lidded look on his face.

Azure did blush a bit for a moment.

"N-No worries. He didn't cause any problems. Though he was a bit… peeved when I asked him… something."

"Oh really?, What?, Stuff normally doesn't tick him off, just amuses him." Emerald said when he sounded curious.

Azure was cautious before gulping.

"Well… I asked how did… you and your partner, Cedric, came here."

Emerald jolts for a moment before he was silent.

"I see… he didn't go into too much detail did he?" Emerald asked when he had a hard to read expression on his face.

"Well… I wouldn't say all but he gave me a bit of the down low and said some other things too but… I'm sorry for what happen." Azure said

"I see… you do realize that you owe me one later right?, Preferably in a one on one setting later." Emerald said while he had less of a smile on his face since he didn't want to talk about his past and his Darkside really irritated him right now.

Azure did sigh a bit after hearing that.

"Yeah I do since I picked the worst time ask something like this."

"Great, and since it looks like your not locked to me anymore, mind washing my back for me after I finish cleaning you." Emerald said before he went back to rubbing the soap into her fur carefully and Azure's body purred a bit in reflex when Emerald seemed to know where to rub and where to scratch to make her feel relaxed.

Azure let out a pleased sigh as she enjoys the gentle cleaning.

A few minutes later, a cleaned Emerald and Azure exit the bathroom with Emerald wearing his pants and Azure, now cleaner than ever, and wearing Maite's coat, saw the Twins sitting at the table in the room while they ate some of the meat in the refrigerator while Emerald leaned in and whispered to Azure.

"_Hopefully you didn't go after the meat, heard that most if not all is from the other inmates here, not like the synthetic stuff that everyone else eats outside of the Asylum." _Emerald muttered while the first and second Brother did make one good pull on a few bites of food that they have… and their faces got bloody fast.

Azure's eyes widen before covering her mouth when she saw the way the twins ate before seeing the blood.

'_Oh God. Better tell Maite to not eat anything meat like here.'_ She thought before feeling like she's gonna lose her stomach.

Emerald then cleared his throat to get the Twins attention.

"Hey, hope you two don't mind but Azure and I are about to leave, enjoy the meal you two." Emerald said before he starts to lead Azure out of the one of the Twins resting rooms.

Once the two left, the first brother looked to the second brother.

"I will say we had quite a bit of fun Brother." He said before taking another bite.

"Indeed, hopefully we can have some fun with the Hedgehog one, unfortunately thanks to Emerald we couldn't get serious unfortunately brother, but there is always next time." The second Brother said when he still felt his balls ache a little.

"Indeed but at least we can head to the female ward like Emerald said and have some fun there." The first brother said as his balls ache as well.

"True, but first we should get cleaned and fueled up since those women there are insatiable." The Second Brother said which made the first Brother hum.

"Genius Brother, thankfully as long as we don't cause issues in Lillum's section, she won't cause Father Martin issues on his end… good thing the female Ward is sealed into two sections and though Father Martin's base is over Lillum's, it will take a bit to go through the long route so he doesn't get issues from her and her minions." The first Brother said before he went back to eating his bloody meal.

"That is true brother. That is true." The second Brother said as he resumed his meal.

Meanwhile with Emerald and Azure, Emerald had to help Azure walk a bit since she had a slight limp and just fucked it and starts to carry Azure bridal style.

"Hehe, looks like you are starting to hit your limit, hope you don't mind if I pretend to be a gentleman for now." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he seemed to be in a better mood right now.

Azure blushes as she doesn't say anything but relaxed a bit in the hybrid's arms.

Emerald chuckles while he keeps on walking through the Hallways to the female Ward while the scene shifts to the outside of the Asylum to show a couple cars driving up the path to the Asylum before the scene fades to black before the cars or people inside of them could be fully seen.

* * *

**The scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they were playing some game in front of one another, looked like some kind of handheld game of sorts with some battle sounds were heard.**

**All in all, looks like they were fighting one another and TME was winning this match.**

"**Hehe, looks like I'm about to win man." TME said when he could see how low Atomsk's health was in the game and TME's health was a bit higher then his… unless Atomsk got lucky or something with his next hit or he would lose.**

"**That's what you think." Atomsk said while grinning before he pressed some buttons to activate a combo move.**

**Unfortunately for Atomsk, and fortunatly, while TME did dodge a few moves, thanks to the last couple hits connecting, TME was brought down to a sliver of health which made him grit his teeth… and get a nervous look on his ghostly face when his character was stunned for a moment and Atomsk used a finishing move to end TME who looked down with a depressed cloud over his head.**

"**Man… when it comes to games, I suck at multiplayer, single player games are where its at for me." TME said when he had his game console vanish for now.**

**Atomsk then tries to help TME feel better.**

"**Hey, no need for the long face. You did had me on the ropes." He said while grinning.**

"**Yup but we're getting off track, want to say some things to the readers while I get that next project that we have planned set up?... you can tell them what we are doing next that involves a certain game involving a certain green tunic hero." TME said while he floats up in the air a bit and waits for Atomsk's answer.**

**Atomsk then looks at the readers.**

"**Well folks, hoped you enjoying this new chapter. Maite was doing good before she got caught by that Polar Bear guy. Luckily she got saved by none other than mine and TME's go to OCs before things got steamy. And speaking of steamy, seems Azure had her own fun as she tries to find Maite before Emerald came over. And let's not forget the scene shifts with Emerald, the tiger twins and Azure with Maite and Cedric. And speaking of Maite, she seemed to help lift Cedric's spirits up a bit so who knows what happens next. Oh yeah, Lillum also shows the true meaning of dominating when she and the girls were able to take on Walker. Anyway love to say more but like TME said, we have a new story to conduct staring the classic green tunic hero." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah but unlike the other games and what not, this story stars a few OC's of ours in the leading roles while the roles of certain Zelda characters… may not be so black and white so to speak… anyway see you all next time but it will be a bit since we have other stories and chapter to work on in other stories so see you all later." TME said before he waved to the readers while the scene fades to black.**


End file.
